To Shatter a Shinigami
by Sprout180
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki, powerful captain of the 6th Squad has suffered more tham most but has always forged ahead. Can he survive when both his soul and body are shattered. What hidden powers and secrets will be revealed? Eventual Byakuya/Zaraki OC
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya Kuchiki is absolutely stunning, with long raven hair, porcelain white skin, slim athletic yet muscular physique and chiseled yet delicate, fine features. The topper is his eyes: a smoldering grayish/violet which can turn an icy grey or a blinding violet depending on his mood.

He's incredibly strong, has immaculate manners, and appears icy. Byakuya has a huge heart which has suffered much throughout his life. He was used by his parents for his abilities. The ways of nobility were literally beaten into him by teachers, etc. Yet, somehow, he managed to not let his spirit die. With the death of his parents, he was freed. Then 50 years ago, he married and broke every law/rule/etiquette of society there was to marry Hisana. He had truly loved Hisana and had for the first time felt complete. He had so many hopes and dreams about a life together with her. They had five wonderful years together and then she died and his heart shattered . . . since then, no one had truly attracted Byakuya and he could not forget his beautiful wife.

The Rukia came into his life. He handled that all wrong but, it was difficult for him to show affection, afraid if he got too close, formed a bond, it would be taken away from him. But after the devastation with Aizen's betrayal and Rukia's near execution, he had learned his lesson, the hard way. He began to open up to Rukia and began to see she was someone whom to shower with his caring and love. She was not just his sister-in-law, but his sister. He'd never had siblings; it was nice to have to take care of someone in a way not related to his duties as captain. He finally had family again.

And there was also Yachiru with whom he somehow managed to develop an amusing relationship with. He'd grown to care deeply for the young Lieutenant. And unbeknownst to him, Yachiru utterly adored and loved her Byakuchi-chan.

He of course had working relationships with the other captains, etc. The one he clashes with most often is Zaraki and that's b/c Zaraki always argue with him, insult him, they get into verbal sparring, etc. Zaraki simply drives B nuts though he hides it perfectly unlike Zaraki who just insults him and walks away. The clashes between the two provided some of the best entertainment in Seretai with their disputes, insane bets and B's idea of diplomatic relations.

The 13 Squad subordinates and most seats fear and respect Byakuya.

A plot is in the works and steps are beginning to be carried out to capture Byakuya Kuchiki. His powerful reitsu is the reason for this plot, desire for him is the ulterior motive. What happens from here on out will reveal test Byakuya's strength like nothing in the past and his hidden powers, those of his childhood which he has suppressed for years will be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 1 – A Party and a Star **

Seretei for the first time in years is hosting an open house for a fortnight and it includes various dignitaries from noble houses. One of them is a man called Noel who is part of an entourage. Noel sees Byakuya during one of the drills for the public which Byakuya is overseeing and is immediately attracted to him. He makes sure to find out all he can about the 6th Squad captain.

Two days later there is an evening soiree which all the captains and vice-captains must attend. No uniforms are required rather, evening attire. Byakuya invited Rukia as his guest. Rukia had been in charge of decorations so had arrived early ad is sitting at a table which includes amongst others, Renji and Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ukitaki and Hinamori. Rukia was honored to be invited by Byakuya, their relationship had been gradually improving since her near execution.

So far Byakuya has yet to arrive. Rukia looks lovely in a dress which surprisingly Byakuya had gifted to her a few nights ago. A lovely purple which highlighted her eyes. Rukia glanced over at Renji and couldn't help but admire how he looked in the deep navy tuxedo he'd chosen to wear. She looks away as a blush threatens to creep out on her cheeks. As Rukia chats with Hinamori, there's a murmuring in the crowd and various heads turn towards the entrance, both male and female. Following their line of sight, Rukia sees Byakuya glancing in her direction, then walk towards their table. Rukia inwardly smiles at the admiring glances her brother is receiving.

Byakuya looks stunning, he is dressed in total black kimono adorned with a silver leaf pattern and a silver leaf pin in his hair instead of the usual head gear. He gives his welcome, oblivious to the admiring stares that are fixed on him. Noel who is at the bar is transfixed by Byakuya's beauty and elegance. He resolves to become acquainted with him.

As Byakuya sits, Matsumoto says "Kuchiki Taicho, you have every woman in this room ready to fall at your feet." B blushes slightly as he sits, he ignores Matsumoto's comment and instead compliments her on her attire. Matsumoto winks at him. Hitsugaya kicks her under the table. As conversation picks up at the table, Byakuya turns to Rukia

"You look lovely as well Rukia."

"Thank you ni-sama, for the dress as well."

"I was not sure you would like it, it is not . . . modern."

Rukia smiles "It's lovely."

"It was your sisters."

Rukia looks at him surprised. Byakuya continues

"I picked it up in the living world for her many years ago. For some reason when I saw it, it reminded me of her."

Rukia sees a hint of sadness cross his eyes which quickly disappears as he says

"now it will remind me of you as well."

Rukia is more touched than she can say but manages a "Thank you ni-sama."

As the evening progresses, B engages in small talk while hiding a growing headache. He has not been sleeping well lately, strange dreams plaguing his nights. He's about to take a breather when a voice squeals right in his ear:

"Bya-chan !"

B looks to his left and comes nose to nose, literally with the 11th Squad vice-captain. Yachiru laughs and bounces back a few feet. Twirling on her toes. B takes in her outfit, a pink and blue puffy gown-like skirt attached to a high collard top with long sleeves. But the catchy part is the lighted wings attached to the back of the dress and the wand in her hand. B inwardly smiles.

"You look quite lovely and . . . unique."

Yachiru bounces around in delight and comes nose to nose again and says

"Bya-chan looks so pretty." In her girlish squeal.

He blushes, not used to being complimented so directly and, so often in one evening.

Then another voice says "A fruitcake by any other name is still a fruitcake." Zaraki has arrived.

B feels his headache increase instantly. With a cursory glance which includes an icy, raised eyebrow at Zaraki, B calmly gets up and excuses himself.

Rukia turns on Zaraki "Zaraki Taicho!"

Z says with an amused grin: "I didn't mean to hurt hime's feelings." Everyone groans at the epitaph.

Byakuya left because he really was suddenly not feeling very well. He feels a bit nauseous. Maybe his lack of sleep and the fact he hadn't really eaten all day are the cause. He walks to an outside balcony for some fresh air. No one else is around. He leans on the railing, rubbing his temples.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya turns to see a man older then him (think early 40's in human years), with sandy brown hair and chocolate eyes. A handsome man. B links as that thought struck him.

Stranger repeats "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit tired from a long day."

Stranger nods in understanding "I'm Noel by the way."

"Kuchiki, Byakuya"

'Please to meet you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I saw you at a drill the other day, very impressive squad you have." Byakuya nods in acknowledgment and looks up at the stars, closing hi eyes thinking Noel will leave.

Suddenly, he feels the stranger very near him and opens his eyes to see Noel looking up at the stars as well. B notices Noel is about an inch taller than him.

Noel suddenly points up at the sky 'See that star up there, the brightest one in the bunch?"

B finds himself looking up at the indicated star.

Noel "Sometimes, when I'm feeling lonely, I look up at the night sky, find the brightest star there is and you know what I think?" he glances at Byakuya who glances over and gives a slight shake of his head.

"I think of all the people that are at the very same moment looking up at this brightest of stars and I feel somehow connected to them; suddenly, not so lonely any more."

After a moment of silence B glances at Noel again.

Byakuya "That is . . ."

Noel cuts in "corny?"

Byakuya raises an eyebrow "I was going to say, . . . nice."

N looks at him then back up at the sky "What do you think when you see that star?"

Byakuya "How insignificant we are." B winces inwardly thinking, how morbid that sounded.

Noel turns to look at Byakuya

"I can't imagine anyone thinking of _you_ as insignificant."

Byakuya does not react, is not sure how to react, part of him wants to just give an icy glare but, surprisingly a bigger part of him just enjoyed the compliment. Which is odd considering he's been receiving them all night yet, none of them made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

He then thinks back to about 3 weeks ago when at his yearly physical, Unahana Taicho out of the blue had suggested he open up, cultivate other relationships. He'd been taken aback, confused and said "There is more camaraderie between Renji and myself and Rukia and I - " Unahana had cut him off "I am referring to a more intimate type of relationship Kuchiki Taicho." Byakuya had spluttered. Unahana had smiled and then she'd switched on to healer mode with Byakuya distracted throughout the exam, distracted enough for Unahana to have taken his blood without the usual protests from him.

Byakuya "Thank you" in a trembling voice which makes him wants to kick himself. He clears his throat and says more firmly "Thank you."

Noel smiles "Good night Kuchiki, Byakuya, it was a pleasure." And he leaves. B's eyebrows knit together and then turns to look up at the sky again. His eyes are drawn to the brightest star and he smiles.

Byakuya does not notice another pair of eyes, hidden in the night, watching him with a glint of desire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares or Desires? **

Byakuya goes home after the party and prepares for bed. He's getting into bed reflecting on his mood, he feels . . . cheerful. He frowns at the thought of him being "cheerful." He thinks "That might scare everyone." He suddenly laughs softly to himself. He wonders why he's in a good mood and as he does, a pair of chocolate, brown eyes comes to mind. He blinks, groans and covers himself up and falls asleep almost instantly.

In another area, outside of Seretai, someone else goes to sleep thinking of grayish, violet eyes; a long, slender frame and, skin that looks soft to the touch . . . a shudder of desire floods through their veins. A deep, voice says "Hmm . . . let's see if I can find you, Kuchiki, Byakuya." And golden eyes flash w/desire before closing.

Some time later . . .

Byakuya is in the midst of a serene dream, sitting in a picturesque landscape, when a figure approaches in the distance. As he squints to get a better look, visions of chocolate eyes dance in his mind, causing him to blush lightly. As the figure walks closer, he feels drawn to it and finds himself walking towards it. As he does so, the landscape changes to swirling colors of red, orange, black and yellow. As he tries to get the swirling to stop, he starts to make out shapes in the colors. Suddenly, his body feels warm; his nerves feel on edge, restlessness enters his body and travels through his veins.

In his bed, Byakuya is now tossing and turning, a soft moan of pain escapes his lips. In his dream, Byakuya can't understand what's happening, can't define what he sees or feels. He wants it to stop, his dream-self closes his eyes and wills stillness to it. When his dream-self opens his eyes, the chaos has ended and he is now sitting under the cherry blossom tree. This instantly fills him with a sense of security and peacefulness.

On his bed, Byakuya lets out a sigh of relief, the tossing ends and he sleeps peacefully.

Not far away, golden eyes open instantly full of surprise and . . . more.

"Interesting . . . hmm . . . just who are you Kuchiki, Byakuya . . . more then meets the eye it would appear, . . . much more . . . " a devious smirk appears "This may be more satisfying than I was imagining. " a soft evil laugh follows these words.

Over the next few nights, Byakuya proceeds to have rather disturbing dreams. On more than one night he wakes up with a start, feeling disoriented and confused. On about the 5th night, he has the following dream:

Byakuya is walking down a hallway, he looks down at his feet which are bare and can feel the softness of the thick fur rug. It sends ripples of delight through him and as he turns a hallway, he comes across a huge door with golden handles. He curiously walks up to the door and pulls it open to find himself looking into a luxurious room. Voice says "I've been waiting for you." He turns to be engulfed in a searing kiss that makes him feel dizzy, breathless, aroused. Things escalate and suddenly he's being steered towards a bed, hands are undoing his clothes and pulling them off. Byakuya's dream-self wants to stop it but his mind feel hazy, his limbs heavy and his body aflame.

Byakuya's dream-self wrenches himself out of his dream and he awakens to his dark room. Byakuya is breathless; he can feel his heart racing. He can also feel his arousal. He feels confused . . . disturbed. He wraps his hand around his arousal and releases a fiery hiss upon contact. Without thinking, he pumps away, needing the release.

When he is finished, he feels . . . confused. He looks out his window, at the moon. His eyes a turbulent grey.

Meanwhile, in another area outside Seretai . . . golden eyes had snapped open, angrily. How dare that boy kick him out of his own creation, out of his own fantasy? The figure gets up from his bed and stares out at the moon, eyes narrowed and jaw set. "You're proving to be quite the challenge, Kuchiki, Byakuya . . . " he trails fingers down his own chest, to his hard member. He strokes himself "Quite the challenge indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A DATE AND A MEETING**

In the morning, Byakuya wakes up feeling a bit . . . "off." He thinks back to his . . . "dream" and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He gets out of bed and glances at the envelope on his nightstand as he goes to bathe. After bathing and dressing Byakuya is about to leave his quarters when he walks over to his nightstand, picks up the envelope and places it in his uniform pocket.

Byakuya walks out of the Kuchiki manor and heads towards the 4th Squad to pick up the results of his physical. He had sent one of his lower seats to get them but, Captain Unahana had refused to hand it over. He had then sent Renji and Unahana had "sternly" yet sweetly, in her special scary manner, told Renji to convey the message that the Captain had to pick up his own results.

Byakuya heads over to the 4th Squad thinking he might as well get it over; subconsciously thinking he may talk to Unahana Taicho about certain "things." If, she has time. He inwardly smiles thinking she'll be busy therefore she won't have time and he won't have to be there long.

Byakuya arrives at the 4th Squad and as he walks through it, he cannot help but scowl a bit, this place unfortunately holds so many unpleasant and painful memories for him: his parents, his grandfather, Hisana . . . Byakuya shakes his head and shunpos to Unahana's office and knocks on the door. Despite her low reitsu at the moment, Byakuya can still tell she's inside. Unahana regularly suppresses her reitsu in order to handle delicate medical matters.

"Come in Kuchiki Taicho."

Byakuya walks in to find Unahana sitting at her desk, various files stacked up on said desk. Unahana notices he's a bit pale.

"Are you feeling well Kuchiki Taicho?" as her keen eyes take him in.

"Yes, thank you." Suddenly feeling like the little boy he was when he first met Unahana.

Unahana pulls a file from her desk as she asks him to take a seat. Byakuya sits.

"All the results came back . . . normal Kuchiki Taicho."

"Why the pause Unahana Taicho?"

She looks at him and says "Have you been sleeping well?"

Byakuya is caught by surprise, how does she do it? Then he instantly thinks of his "dream?" and hopes he is not blushing. But, of course he is and Unahana does not comment on it rather says

"Tea, Kuchiki Taicho?" With that calm yet menacing tone she uses effectively.

"Yes, thank you."

As she gets the teapot and pours the tea she speaks

"As I said your results are normal but, I can observe that you are somewhat pale and fatigued Kuchiki Taicho. You did not answer my question, are you sleeping well?"

"For the most part, yes."

Unahana finishes pouring, gives him his tea, both take a sip and they she asks looking him in the eyes:

"And what part would not be sleeping well?"

Byakuya blushes at her turn of phrase, remembering his late night activity last night. He forces himself not to look away and in a somewhat halting way, tells her about the dreams he has been having the past few nights.

Unahana listens slightly amused; Byakuya is getting redder and redder as he speaks. When he finishes she suggests that perhaps it's all come about because he has been more aware and more open to cultivating his current relationships and possibly forging _new _relationships.

"Part of the dream or dreams were unpleasant."

"How so?"

"It is difficult to explain . . . there was pleasure yet, a sense of . . . chaos, perhaps?"

"Perhaps what you dream "chaos" is the normal reactions of a subconscious frustration?"

Byakuya blushes deeply and goes to object and stand but as he places hands on lap to stand, he feels the envelope in his pocket. It's the invitation from Noel which he received two days ago. His objection dies on his lips and standing he says "Perhaps. Thank you for your time Unahana Taicho."

"One more things Kuchiki Taicho" Byakuya raises an eyebrow. "No matter what your dreams, I want you to come and see me if you continue to have trouble sleeping. Lack of sleep is not healthy for one's reitsu as you well know."

Byakuya tilts head in acknowledgement and walks out.

Arriving at his office he is greeted by Renji to whom he issues some training orders to be distributed amongst his seated officers.

"Be sure that Rikichi, Wenho and Yoshi practice kido level 3 only this week. They were sorely lacking at yesterdays drills. They will be tested on their progress by the end of this week."

"Hai, Taicho." Renji leaves to distribute orders, run drills, etc. Renji smiles, he'd wondered if Taicho had noticed that those three had a hard time keeping up in kido. Wenho and Yoshi don't really have the knack for it but, Rikichi seems to just have trouble focusing. Renji well knows how tough kido is for him. He'd never made it past the intermediate levels. Maybe he'll practice with those 3 as well.

With Renji gone, Byakuya pulls the envelope from his pocket and opening it, pulls out the invitation:

Kuchiki, Byakuya:

It would be my honor if you would join me for dinner this Friday night at 7 p.m. I hope to see you there.

Noel the Stargazer.

Byakuya turns the card around to find the address. It HAS been a long time since he was intimate with anyone . . . he sighs . . . .he as been feeling more lonely than usual lately, . . . a restlessness . . . He decides he will join Noel for dinner. He puts the envelope away thinking: What's the worst that could happen? Bad food, boring conversation . . . Byakuya winces at that scene. What's the best that could happen? good dinner, stimulating conversation . . . Byakuya nods to himself at that thought . . . yes, this is good, a positive step . . . just a simple dinner. He pulls out some stationary and responds to Noel's invitation.

Stargazer:

It will see you on Friday, 7 p.m. sharp. Thank you for the invitation. I look forward to a pleasant evening.

Kuchiki, Byakuya

He has one of his squad deliver the sealed envelop. As his subordinate leaves, he suddenly he puts forehead on desk with a groan. But he gets little time to over think his acceptance as a hell butterfly arrives. Message: captains meeting, in 10 minutes. Byakuya wonders what is so urgent. He walks out of his office and walks towards the meeting room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disobedience and Punishment**

Byakuya arrives at the captains meeting to find some of the captains already there. He walks to his place in line. Zaraki who is across and to the left of him sees Byakuya walk in and take his place.

"Looking a little pale there Kuchiki, what happened, not enough beauty sleep last night?"

Byakuya glances at Zaraki with icy eyes.

Ukitaki who is next to Zaraki looks over at Byakuya

"You do look pale Kuchiki Taicho, are you well?"

Byakuya wants to sigh but, he cannot. Ukitaki's concern for Byakuya has always been genuine.

"I am fine Ukitaki Taicho, there is no need for concern." In his most polite tone.

Ukitaki nods and goes to chat with Komamura Taicho.

Byakuya gives Zaraki a cold glare for pointing out his paleness but more so for making Ukitaki worry.

"Are you constipated Kuchiki?"

Byakuya does not even blink though he has to fight down the blush that threatens to emerge from indignation.

"Interesting that you believe your presence causes such a state."

It's Zaraki's turn to glare. He is about to retort when the Captain Commander arrives and calls them to order. Byakuya immediately turns to face the Commander, smirking inside.

Though as the Commander begins to speak, Byakuya has to admit his comment was unfair. Zaraki is not so disagreeable as to make someone ill. Zaraki, he admits, has a rugged, maleness which aside from scaring people, offers a sense of safety. Yes, he can imagine more than one individual finding Zaraki's "look" appealing. He's learned of more than one conquest through innocent chatter from Yachiru and can only think it is physical because who in all of Soul Society can put up with his overbearing, loud, uncouth ways. Ukitaki maybe? He's so patient and kind but Zaraki's yelling could kill him . . . Mayuri? He only has patience if you're his test subject . . . Komamura? Not if the rumors about him and Unahana are true . . . Hitsugaya? Ugh . . . that would be so NOT right . . .Soi Fon? They may enjoy slicing and dicing each other . . .he smiles inside thinking of all the damage to Zaraki.

The Commander informs them of attacks that have been taking place outside Seretai. In summary: there have been disappearances and attacks on the outside citizens. At first there seemed to have been no connection between the two but, now it is believed that the incidents involve the same culprit or culprits.

Various Captains ask questions:

"Why are the incidents believed to be related at all?"

Evidence gathered from the search for the disappeared and those whom have been attacked.

"How have they been attacked?

Most have been stabbed or mutilated in some fashion and they have been of both sexes and varying ages.

"Are hollow not suspected?"

The victims appear to not have been of significant reitsu.

"Then why are we getting involved?"

The official in charge was a guest during the open house and requested our assistance in the spirit of creating more trust amongst Seretai and the outer districts, which in fact was the purpose of the open house.

As questions are being asked Zaraki listens but also contemplates what it is about Byakuya that drives him to get a rise out of the princess? What is it about the stuck-up, prissy, sarcastic, condescending, monotone noble that just makes him want to . . .

Suddenly the Commander's voice cuts into his thoughts

"Zaraki Taicho, if you can stop glaring at Kuchiki Taicho I would appreciate your complete attention."

Zaraki looks directly at the Commander thinking: Kuchiki ain't the only sarcastic one in the room.

The Commander than orders Zaraki and Hisagi (standing in as 2nd in command) to work with the outer district officials.

Zaraki goes to object seeing it as a distraction from hollow-hunting on his free time but, before he can open his mouth the Commander says

"No objections Zaraki Taicho, especially considering last weeks "incident."

Byakuya's interest now awakens wondering: What incident? He hadn't heard of anything from Yachiru . . . hmm . . .

Zaraki glares but says nothing and accepts the assignment, no objections. He caught Byakuya's glance and turning to Byakuya says

"What the hell you looking at, Hime?"

Byakuya bristles at Zaraki's tone.

"I hardly dare describe - " he's cut off as Commander stomps floor with his club.

"Enough! Kuchiki Taicho you, will act as back-up for Zaraki and Vice Captain Hisagi, no objection."

Byakuya narrows his eyes to protest.

"I said no objection or is there something more important for you to do than assist your comrades in solving these brutal killings?"

Byakuya thinks "why do I get the sense –of-duty speech?"

Senbonsakura "He knows you well" with humor.

Byakuya nods in acceptance while inwardly he groans. Now he'll have to keep on top of the reports submitted which means deciphering Zaraki's chicken scratch, IF you can call it that. At least Hisagi's will be meticulous but, he'll likely have to provide some sort of fieldwork support as well whenever Zaraki or Hisagi is unavailable, and he'd been hoping for some extra free time . . . he'd had planned out his attack on the mounds of paperwork on his desk what with Noel . . . dam Zaraki! If he were the type, he'd huff and cross his arms in frustration. Dam Zaraki! . . . he'd stick out his tongue as well or better, cut out Zaraki's. Inside his mind, he hears Senbonsakura chuckle.

The meeting ends shortly thereafter and the Commander asks that Zaraki, Hisagi and Byakuya stay.

Byakuya stamps down his annoyance thinking "It's already started." Again Senbonzakura chuckles.

Byakuya expression gives nothing away as he approaches the Commander. He seriously hopes the matter will be a simple one.

"Senbonzakura, please stop chuckling so loudly."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Sibling Conversations**

Two days later, it's Friday and Byakuya has just finished reading Hisagi and Zaraki's reports on the attacks outside Seretai. The attacks have been brutal and so far no hints of the perpetrators . . . as both Zaraki and Hisagi point out . . . the absolute lack of evidence is cause to be uneasy.

"Something wrong Taicho?" Byakuya looks up at Renji

"The reports from the investigations carried out by Zaraki Taicho and Vice Captain Hisagi, they are cause for unease."

"Have they found who or what has killed those people?"

"No. I suggest you read the reports in case we are called on to assist as the investigation progresses."

"Hai Taicho."

"Please bring Wenho and Yoshi to training ground 4."

"Hai Taicho."

Byakuya walks over to the training ground, he's a bit tired. He'd been working extra late the past two days but it had paid off, he'd gotten all the necessary paperwork done and he'd just finished off the last reports that required his personal attention. He had some training and then he would actually be able to leave early. He suddenly feels nervous as he arrives at the training ground . . . tonight is his date with Noel. He feels anxious . . . he is so not used to feeling this way . . . it's been 100 years since he felt anything close to this. He closes his eyes to center himself, the scent of sakura blossoms fill his senses. In his mind he says "Thank you Senbonsakura." He opens his eyes and turns as Renji arrives with the other three.

Byakuya with Renji's assistance, drills the three squad members hard for 2 hours which serve to confirm Byakuya's assessment: Wenho and Yoshi have little talent for Kido and Rikichi has a natural talent which is immature and unsteady but which may develop nicely with proper training. He also gets a clearer view of the three personalities: Wenho gets easily frustrated and radiates anger when pushed to do more; Yoshi does as asked but demonstrates little interest and poor knowledge of the incantations, he's more a weapons fighter and; Rikichi, his dedication is impressive as is his earnestness. His admiration for Renji is also . . . cute.

Once training is done, Byakuya and Renji head back to the office where Byakuya goes over the training with Renji, asks his opinion, etc.

At around 4 pm Byakuya gets up and tells Renji he's leaving for the day.

Renji can't stop his surprised look which Byakuya ignores.

"Hai taicho. Have a good weekend."

"Likewise."

Byakuya gets home and decides to take a short nap. He's managed to stop his disturbing dreams; it's been a long time since he's done this, that's probably why he's been feeling more tired than normal. As he closes his eyes he says to himself "I'll get a handle on it in a few more days."

He wakes up later, bathes and dresses. He picks a dark grey kimono with gold embroidery and loosely ties his hair back with a gold colored ribbon, causing the long bangs to hang loose around his face. He goes to the dinning room and pours himself some tea, hoping to calm his nerves. Suddenly he feels panicky and slams the tea cup down thinking "What in the name of gods was I thinking, I have to cancel . . . "'

"Ni-sama?"

He looks up to see Rukia standing by the entrance to the dining room. She enters the room. She was walking by the room when she heard the clanging of the teacup. When Byakuya had looked up, she could've sworn she saw "panic?" in his eyes for a brief second before he looked down to set his teacup aside.

She sits at the table.

"Would you like some tea Rukia?"

"Yes, thank you."

He pours her some tea.

"Is everything alright ni-sama?"  
Byakuya takes a sip, wondering whether to reveal his plans for tonight, his feelings and finds that he needs someone to calm him down, convince him he should go . . . But what about Rukia's feelings, will she disapprove because of Hisana? He had not even thought of that before . . . .dam! After moments of silence in which Rukia thinks her brother is not going to speak . . .

"I find myself a bit anxious tonight."

"Has something happened?" with concern.

"No, not really."

"I don't understand" a little bewildered as Byakuya seems . . . edgy.

Byakuya folds and unfolds his hands under the table realizing he makes no sense. He figures he just needs to say it and hope for the best.

"I have a meeting tonight?"

"Dressed like that?"

Byakuya looks down at himself

"What is wrong with my attire?"

"Well, it's a bit much isn't it?

Byakuya feels sick thinking: "a bit much" as in tacky? Gaudy? He'd always liked this kimono but, it has been various years since he's worn it . . . but he has ignored fashion for so long, sticking to his captain's uniform for work and clan meetings and simple kimono's for relaxing at home. He'd lost desire to impress with his looks when Hisana died. She'd always loved to see him dressed up, she'd chosen simple yet elegant kimono's for him with vibrant details. He touches the sleeve of his kimono and softly says

"I have not ventured out into this arena for a very long time yet, I did not realize my attire was so unsatisfactory." His eyebrows knitting together.

Rukia meanwhile sees her brothers' eyes flash from worry to sadness to . . . resignation? She's never seen him like this and at his words she puts 2 + 2 together. Her eyes widen.

"You have a date?" more shocked than incredulous but, it sounds incredulous to Byakuya.

Byakuya stands, his face flushing "I thinks it is best I cancel."

"No!" Rukia almost shouts.

Byakuya blinks, confused. "Rukia – "

Rukia cuts him off "When you said meeting I though you meant a Captain's meeting, I was just shocked that you would have a date."

Byakuya's face flushes further.

"Not that you'd have a date, well yes that you do but, not because it's you well, yes but, not the way it sounds – " she could kick herself for her stupidity and wants to crawl underneath the table.

Byakuya blinks, managing to understand her rambling despite his own agitation.

"You are surprised that I would go on a date?"

"Hai, ni-sama. You have not done so since I came to live here at least I do not think so."

"You are correct, I have not."

"but you are tonight?"

"I do not think – "

Rukia cuts him off "You should go, you should go on your date"

"It does not bother you? I do not wish you to think I am disrespecting your sister."

Rukia smiles "I would never think that ni-sama. I know you loved her and that you have mourned her and that you must get . . . lonely . . . I want you to be happy ni-sama."

Byakuya absorbs her words but, is still inclined to cancel.

"You're nervous." She smiles softly.

"It has been decades."

She walks right up to him and surprised he watches as she straightens his kimono saying

"Well whoever she is, she should feel lucky to be having dinner with you, ni-sama. I only thought it was a work related meeting but for a dinner date, you look quite handsome."

"It is not a woman."

Rukia's hand stills.

"Does that bother you?"

Rukia looks up to see her brother's violet, grey eyes looking at her with concern.

"No, not at all I suppose I am just . . . surprised."

Byakuya takes Rukia's hand and sits both of them down.

"I . . . am more surprised by my feelings than by the gender of the person. in the end we do not chose whom we are attracted to and it is irrelevant, it is their character that counts even beyond the visual."

Rukia nods and says seriously

"I agree ni-sama. I just want you to enjoy yourself and have fun and he better behave himself or he'll have to answer to me."

Byakuya blinks and smiling softly saying "Should our roles not be reversed Rukia?"

Rukia smiles and patting Byakuya's kimono says

"There, he won't know what hit him." She kisses him on the cheek "Good luck." And leaves to report to her squad for the night shift. Outside she scolds herself "Idiot! You didn't' ask him who it was." Then she smiles "but I have the details to look forward to tomorrow."

Byakuya walks towards the door and takes a deep breath with his hand on the door. Senbonzakura "Good luck, master."

Byakuya smiles and pushing the door open walks out to meet his date.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**The Date and A Growing Menace**

Byakuya arrives at the address Noel had written on the card, it's a nice area outside of Seretai at which Byakuya does not recall ever having dined. He arrives at the address, walks into the establishment and is pleasantly surprised; it's lovely inside and he can hear a soft melody playing in the background. The hostess walks up to him and giving Noel's name, he's lead upstairs to a private dining area overlooking the musicians downstairs.

Byakuya spots Noel who stands as Byakuya approaches. Byakuya thanks the hostess and walks over to the table where Noel is still standing, looking at him.

Noel for his part had been pleasantly surprised that Byakuya had accepted his invitation; the fact he did made him feel confident but now, seeing Byakuya . . . he's sruck by how stunning Byakuya is and feels himself getting nervous by the coldness in Byakuya's violet/grey eyes.

Byakuya calling forth his years of discipline displays no emotion. He reads people well and looking directly at Noel he says

"You are nervous."

Noel blinks "Somewhat, yes."

"You seemed very confident when we met."

"Likely because it was mostly unplanned, the anticipation does not help."

Byakuya says nothing as Noel stares at him.

Noel "Please, sit."

Byakuya sits and says "You are staring."

"You look stunning."

Byakuya feels a blush coming as usual when someone so directly compliments him. "You look different." And he wonders if that was rude, when Noel asks

"Different good or different bad?"

There's curiosity in Noel's voice.

Before Byauya can answer, the hostess arrives and Byakuya and Noel order refreshments.

"I believe you are correct, meeting a complete stranger again under these circumstances is somewhat disconcerting." Byakuya sets his menu down and looking at Noel says "Your attire suits you more than the formal wear at the dinner."

Noel smiles at the compliment. He also noticed the slight blush and a flicker of a gentleness in Byakuya's icy eyes; the same gentleness he'd glimpsed in the star gazing man he approached the other evening.

The server approaches and sets down their refreshments.

Noel wants to get to know the man behind the cold mask. He raises his glass, "To new friendships."

Meanwhile, in another area outside of Seretai, a tall, muscular figure sits in a dark room. Candles surround the figure whose eyes are closed in preparation for a rendevouz with the beautiful, young man in his dream walks.

He'd first spotted Kuchiki Byakuya by pure accident, in the woods outside Seretai. He had been meditating in a cave, when he had heard a disturbance nearby. When he had tried to reach out to see what it was, he was met with what he can only describe as a severe "dulling" of his senses. His curiosity roused, he silently walked towards the noise. Coming around a bend, cloaking his presence, he had seen various peasants walking by the road, following a carriage. He'd started directing his mind towards each of them, one by one feeling nothing but their spiritual pressure. He'd then directed his mind towards one figure whose back was to him, and to his surprise was confronted not only by that "dullness" but, the figure had turned and looked towards where he was hidden. He could only stare back. Then a red-head said something to the dark-haired man and they'd all speed away.

It had all happened in a matter of seconds and Gabriel was captivated; he decided then and there that this dark-haired creature would be his. He'd assumed they were shinigami from the levels of spirit pressure despite the disguises. Surprisingly, the dark-haired beauty barely exuded spirit pressure. He'd thought him a low ranking shinigami. He'd then taken measures to learn the identity of the shinigami.

It had taken a while but finally, he'd identified the beauty as Kuchiki Byakuya, and had been again surprised to learn he was not only a shinigami but a Captain, no less. He'd then searched for a way into Seretai, to no avail. Then he'd had a stroke of luck in that Seretai was hosting an "open house." He'd managed to slip in one night and had been spying on a nighttime celebration when he'd finally seen Kuchiki Baykuya, again. He'd watched enthralled and then as the other man approached Byakuya, he'd felt an overwhelming feeling of anger . . . jealousy that this commoner be near _HIS _prize. Soon after, the other had left, followed by Kuchiki.

That night, he'd had refined his dream walk and had searched Byakuya out, easier knowing where to look. He'd rather easily slipped into Byakuya's dreams. But, to his annoyance and rising anger, Byakuya's subconscious had rather quickly sensed something was wrong and to Gabriel's shock, Byakuya began resisting and had eventually taken control of his dream-walk. Finally, one night, he'd slipped in to be met with complete . . . emptiness.

Now, Gabriel was ready, he'd spent the last few days strengthening his skills which have grown rusty from lack of necessity. Tonight, he would break through the emptiness and begin his dominion over Kuchiki Byakuya.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Fun In The Neighborhood**

Zaraki walks out of Mayuri's squad feeling a bit "off." It's only been 2 days since he and Hisagi began their investigation into the killings outside Seretai but, already Zaraki doesn't like it one bit. Upon seeing the bodies Zaraki had had them shipped to the nutcase Mayuri. Then Hisagi and he had lead house to house investigations. After two days of footwork they'd learned the following from a few people: (1) around the times of the killings, there'd been a strange "tension" in the air, "something" which had felt off but was hard to describe. (2) there were no actual witnesses except those who've disappeared (3) the disappeared have yet to be found and they number 6 in total (4) the missing 6 were of varying spiritual pressure, ages and sex.

And now, Mayuri had concluded his investigations. The bodies had not only been mutilated but they'd been . . . for lack of a better word . . . "drained." Drained not only of some blood but also of spiritual pressure. It appears that depending on the victim, the amount of blood and spiritual pressure taken varied. Also, it appears that the last victim had higher amounts of spiritual pressure than the previous ones.

Nope, Zaraki doesn't like it one bit . . . he can feel there's something _very _wrong and _very _dangerous hunting people down outside Seretai. And yet, the patrol squads they dispatched have yet to come across anything. Zaraki has a bad feeling that the way they're gonna learn something of value is when _it or they_, want them to know. Zaraki shakes his head as he leaves Seretai to join his men on patrol.

Meanwhile, in another area outside Seretai, Gabriel wonders how "things" are going for his men. He'd finally ordered his men to make their presence known to Seretai. He and his had been having some "fun" and practice for the past few weeks. His men had been perfecting their "draining" techniques, not used to drinking in spiritual pressure so freely, having had to contend with siphoning particles from blood for years. But, practice makes perfect and aside from leaving a few victims behind, they'd "taken" a few who served as test subjects. Gabriel smiles, they were very useful and their fear had been "exciting" and somewhat made up for their moderate spiritual pressure. Gabriel hopes Larik (his right hand) can handle a shinigami patrol and doesn't let his blood-lust get in the way because that could get _very _messy. Gabriel then tinks of the others who are having fun in the neighborhood and his golden eyes flash as he smirks evily.

Yumichika and Ikkaku are patrolling together when suddenly Yumichika feels a desperate fluctuation of spiritual pressure. Yumi "Ikkaku" with concern as he shunpo's away followed by Ikkaku. Ikkaku doesn't even question Yumi, everyone in the 11th knows he's excellent at feeling spiritual pressure.

They shunpo to a clearing to find a bloodbath . . . 6 shinigami down. Ikkaku looks at Yumi. Yumi shakes his head "we need to check vitals." Ikkaku "I'll take watch" Yumi nods and quickly checks vitals as he does so he feels a heaviness in the air . . . . Ikkaku isn't as sensitive as Yumi but, he can feel something thus, took watch in case the enemy is still around. Ikkaku's calling the attack into Seretai when suddenly Zaraki arrives causing Ikkaku to take a ready stance.

Zaraki takes in Ikkau's stance and Yumi's wide eyes

"what the hell you doing?" as he releases some of his spiritual pressure and Yumi feels it like a breeze of fresh air.

Ikkau notices a difference but isn't sure what it is when Yumi says

"Whomever did this suppressed their spiritual pressure, I couldn't feel you till you were on top of us Taicho and now, when you released it, . . ."

Zaraki looks at Yumi "I ain't all sensitive like you but, it was instinct on my part, so that must be that feeling noone's been able to describe. The men?"

Yumi shakes his head "only Kumi-chan has vitals. The 4th is almost here"

Ikkaku "Any chance the bastards still around?"

Yumi "I . . . don't know."

The 4th Squad arrives as does Hisagi.

Larik did not hang around, the squad members weren't very strong but, he's sure more powerful shinigami would come as soon as he released his "bubble." And Gabriel did not want the shinigami to feel too threatened just yet, no, no, no . . . he had sensed a few stronger shinigami but the plan was to let let them think for a while that _we_ can only kill weak shinigami. He licks his blood stained lips feeling an errotic pleasure as the blood and spiritual pressure flow through him. He sighs and smiles . . . . hopefully the "gang" is having fun in the neighborhood.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Fun In the Neighborhood Part II**

Hisagi and Kenpachi are discussing the situation when Hisagi gets an urgent communication from one of his men, there's been another attack in the surrounding neighborhood. Hisagi issues orders to the men; Zaraki, Yumi, Ikkaku and he head to the scene of the attack.

When they arrive, one of Hisagi's men leads them to an alley. "Two victims, it's not pretty sir." Hisagi nods and they step into the alley and take in the sight.

Yumi involuntarily takes a step back. He looks up to see a concerned Hisagi glance his way. Yumi pulls it together as Hisagi quickly gets back to business.

Hisagi to his squad member: "How many bodies?"

"Two sir, one male, one female."

Zaraki "there's too much blood."

"Correct, Zaraki Taicho, from this scene I would guess there are at least 2 more bodies to be found."

Hisagi "There's no evidence of them here?"

A shake of the head is his answer.

Ikkaku "Sick bastard."

All nod as they take in the scene: the alley is splattered with blood and pieces of what can only be flesh and organs, the ground, the walls, the dumpsters . . . .it's a hideous and gruesome sight.

Zaraki "Whoever did this enjoyed it."

Hisagi nods.

Zaraki issues orders to the available men and tells Hisagi he'll help in the search for the missing bodies while Hisagi reports to the "old man." Hisagi "Should we not recruit the 6th Squad, Zaraki taicho?"

Zaraki "I got a feeling this is it for tonight and we have enough men to cover ground."

"Hai, Taicho." Hisagi flash steps away.

Yumi "How many do you think are involved taicho?"

"probably more than we wanna know."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 – Dancing Eyes and a Plan of Attack **

While Hisagi and Kenpachi have been dealing with the murders . . . .

Byakuya is enjoying himself, he feels relaxed and better than he has in a long while. Noel somehow eases Byakuya's nerves and after dinner as he walks Byakuya to the rikshaw ready to take him home

Noel "I had a wonderful evening Kuchiki, Byakuya." And kisses his hand.

Byakuya is somewhat shocked, it's been so long since anyone kissed him even if it was on the hand.

"I hope I wasn't out of line."

"No . . . it's been a long time since anyone has kissed me."

"Then may I kiss you properly Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya looks into Noel's warm brown eyes and sees nothing but kindness. Byakuya unexpectedly moves closer and kisses Noel softly on the mouth.

As Byakuya pulls back Noel says

"Mmm . . . my turn." He gently brings Byakuya towards him by the neck and kisses him.

Byakuya eases into the kiss and starts kissing back.

Then Noel pulls back, his cheeks flushed, eyes dancing "There is a fair in town in a few days would you care to accompany me?"

Byakuya searches Noel's face for any sign of falsity . . .

Noel "I would like to see you sooner but, my father and I are going out of town on business."

There is no falsity . . . only dancing eyes . . .

"Yes, I will go to the fair."

"Till then."

Noel watches as the carriage departs.

Inside the carriage Byakuya heads home with a smile on his face.

That night Byakuya goes to bed feeling very relaxed. About 2 hours into his sleep, Byakuya begins to move restlessly in his bed, soon he is tossing and turning as if caught in a fever.

Byakuya is dreaming . . . the dream had begun in a garden, walking lazily through a beautiful garden when the heat had begun to get stifling and then he'd spotted a cave and had wandered into it. A first the cave was refreshing and out of his curiosity he'd walked in deeper and suddenly he found himself in a hallway. Now something seemed familiar about the old wooden walls, the dark burgundy hall carpet; familiar and disturbing.

He turns around to leave when he hears a voice calling his name . . . "Byakuya . . . it's so good to see you."

Byakuya stops feeling the chills run up his spine. He closes his eyes, willing calmness and when he opens them he is back in his garden, the heat not so stifling.

Suddenly, "Byakuya . . . will you not greet me?"

Byakuya feels a chill of apprehension run down his spine. He turns apprehensively . . . what he sees is a shadowy outline . . . the sun blinding him. But as the figure approaches he feels a suppressing weight and cannot move . . .

B suddenly can't move as the figure approaches him.

"What is this?" he says softly.

"Don't you know? There is no need to fight it . . ."

Suddenly a long hand reaches out and caresses his cheek leaving coldness in its wake. Byakuya feels his heart accelerate.

"Give into this . . . " Byakuya feels a pull, a strange desire to lean into this voice . . .this hand . . . but at the same time his instincts are blaring "danger!" Byakuya has always trusted his instincts.

He moves to pull away when suddenly he feels dizzy and as he feels breath near his face, his head jerks back, hitting the ground. How did he get on the ground? Why is it so dark? . . . he's now on his back and he feels lips ghosting above his, too close . . too close . . . not right. No!

He struggles and suddenly his lips are being crushed, a weight descends on his body, a coldness seeps through his veins . . .

In his room, Byakuya is tossing and turning violently, moaning softly. Objects in the room begin to shake. In his dream Byakuya feels as if a cold ice is seeping into his mouth, down his throat and into his being . . . . and a voice in his head says "yield to me beautiful one . . ."

Byakuya gasps "Stop this . . .stop this . . . "

Suddenly his dream self has a flashback to his childhood:

7 year-old Byakuya is lying on a lounge-like chair, his sensei is in a chair next to him. They both appear to be asleep when suddenly young Byakuya wakes up with a start. His sensei sits up and yells "What have I told you!, concentrate! I was able to change ½ of the details of your dreamscape . . ."

Byakuya looks at his sensei, slightly angry "I am trying . . .I'm sick of trying . . . !"

Sensei yells "If you don't learn you will be destroyed. You will be useless Byakuya do you understand?"

Byakuya does understand . . . his father will discard him if he's useless . . . but what strikes Byakuya is something else

"destroyed?, by whom?"

"By anyone who wants to hurt you. Don't you see that your dreamscape is your minds world . . . to dominate your dream world can lead to instability in your psyche which can lead to problems in your physical health and to death."

Byakuya "Like with my zanpakto?"

Sensei doesn't tell Byakuya that he's never known a _shinigami _with his talents thus, has no idea how his zanpakto will interact or affect his dreamscapes.

"Very similar."

"So, my dream world and spiritual world are connected?"

Sensei "more than likely Byakuya."

Byakuya feels a twinge of fear in his gut . . . he's been raised to know all about a shinigami's zanpakto . . . he knows it's a special relationship . . . Ukitaki Taicho has wonderful stories about the shingami/zanpakto bond. . . he can't wait to see his own zanpakto . . . he's already heard it whisper to him . . . he doesn't' want the whispers to go away . . . it comforts him, makes his loneliness go away . . . he will not let anyone take that away. Also, he can't be discarded by his father . . . he's not strong enough or old enough yet . . . but, one day, one day he will be free. Yes, he had forgotten his resolve . . . to go beyond _their_ expectations in order to be free . . . and he knew that without his zanpakto he would never be free and with its whispers gone he would never have the strength to go on . . . his zanpakto had encouraged him to develop his dream world . . ..

Byakuya looks up at his sensei "let's do it again, this time I will not let you destroy me." No one, no one will destroy me . . .

And Byakuya's dream self suddenly closes his eyes, ignoring the feel of fingers on his chest. Suddenly, he opens his eyes which are shining a bright violet and looks directly into the shadowy figures golden eyes and says

"Leave - me - alone." And the darkness explodes.

Suddenly in his room, Byakuya sits up in his bed with a gasp, his eyes a bright violet. He then faints back onto his bed.

In his quarters, Gabriel's eyes open with a yell of pain. Gabriel's bodyguards run in, Larik sauntering in behind them.

One of his guards "My lord are you alright?"

"Fine. Leave me!" as he rubs his temple.

Larik "What has you so perturbed?"

Gabriel turns red eyes on Larik. Usually, the Bounts eyes do not turn red unless they are extremely angry or aroused.

Larik looks around the room at the candles . . . "Was your mission not a success?"

"Far from it."

Larik "hmm . . .interesting . . . we should eliminate him then."

"No, you are NOT to touch him!"

"Fine, fine . . ."

Gabriel "report!"

Larik gives him a report on the goings on that night.

"Were you able to control yourself Larik?"

"I did the best I could."

"Meaning?"

"I may have overdone it at the alley. But, they were so weak they deserved to die."

G's eyes narrow, envisioning the carnage Larik must have left behind. He had originally planned to ease into Seretei but . . . Byakuya . . .

"It is of no matter . . . it is time they start fearing us," he paces, then turns to Larik " starting tomorrow we will move in closer . . . "

"Not that I don't look forward to it but, I thought you wanted to hold off a bit?"

"NO, the shinigami need not be allowed to relax . . . today they have been given a taste of what we can do . . . we must take advantage and build on that fear."

Larik "They will not be caught of guard after tonight."

"No, but they know nothing about us and we will use that to our advantage . . . we will bring terror to their seretei."

Larik watches Gabriel pacing . . .

Gabriel "Organize a visit to Seretei for tomorrow night, two max."

Gabriel paces his head throbbing from being so forcibly expelled from his own creation by Byakuya.

Larik "yes sir. . . " Gabriel says no more so Larik turns to leave but Gabriel has formed a new plan of attack and says

"Have the team attack as close to the 6th squad as possible. I want every other attack from now on to get closer and closer to the 6th squad"

"Sir?"

"And if anyone runs into Kuchiki Byakuya I want them to attack. Not to kill . . . just give him a strong taste of what we can do." "

"Yes sir." Larik leaves.

Gabriel's eyes flash "one way or another I will get you Kuchiki Byakuya. If I can't weaken you by destroying your dreamscape I will do it via other methods . . . "

Thanks for the review Kitkats! I'd been meaning to update despite the lack of reviews but your words have inspired me to keep going. Thanks to Maru de Kasunagi who offered support form the very beginning. I hope to update on a regular basis from now on . . . ENJOY!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Early, the next morning Byakuya is in the 6th squad reading the latest report that was brought to his desk. It's regarding the strange attacks outside of Seretai. As Byakuya reads, his anger simmers . . . why wasn't he informed of this last night? Yes, Zaraki and Hisagi handled it well but, an attack on shinigami should have been reported to him especially as he is supposed to be back-up for Zaraki and Hisagi's squad.

Byakuya quickly writes a message to both Zaraki and Hisagi.

"Renji!"

Renji appears somewhat disheveled having shunpoed over to not be late, his head throbbing a bit from last nights outing with Ikaku.

"Hai, Taicho."

"It appears there were various deaths last night outside Seretai, 6 shinigami were wounded, 2 fatally and there was enough blood in another part of town to suggest at minimum that 2 civilians were slaughtered."

Renji blinks digesting the information, which quickly sobers him up.

"I am requesting of both Zaraki Taicho and Vice-Captain Hisagi, that they notify us at once if any further attacks take place. I also want you to set up a work schedule for teams of three to be on-call from now on; when an attack takes place whomever is on call is to respond and do as is needed."

"Hai Taicho. Taicho, any clues to who's doing this?"

"No, but we are going right now to Unahana Taicho's squad . . . I want to speak to the victims if possible."

"Hai!"

Byakuya "Rikichi!"

Rikichi walks in and bows a bit nervously as he recently started working in the captain's office "Hai Taicho."

"Please messenger these to both Zaraki Taicho and Vice Captain Hisagi and notify them that Vice Captain Abarai and I are going to speak with the victims of last nights attack."

"Hai, Taicho." Before he turns to leave, Byakuya continues.

"Afterwards, (Byakuya picks up the folder with all the reports regarding these strange attacks and hands it to Rikichi) please familiarize yourself with this file and you will assist Vice Captain Abarai when he returns."

Rikichi hears the seriousness of his captains tone . . . something is wrong.

"Hai Taicho!"

Byakuya and Renji leave.

At the 4th Squad . . . .

Byakuya explains to Unahana why he is there and Unahana informs him that 3 of the victims are in a healing coma and cannot be disturbed for possibly a few more days. The 4th survivor is sleeping and cannot be disturbed for at least 1 more hour.

Byakuya asks her to describe what she has found. Unahana "I just finished the report when you arrived. Come to my office."

They follow Unahana and in her office she gives them both a copy of the report. It describes how all 6 shinigami had their spiritual pressure depleted to different extents and some had more physical injuries to the throat then others. The 2 who passed on had only about 35% of their reitsu left.

Byakuya "What type of physical injuries?"

"It is as if their reitsu were literally sucked out of them, all had bite marks but, some had violent tearing on their necks and shoulders."

Unahana's use of the term "suck out" causes Byakuya to recall last nights dream or rather, nightmare.

Renji "Unahana Taicho . . . you suspect there's more than one enemy . . ."

"Yes, the bite marks were different in size and width, there were at least 4 different entities involved."

Renji "Entities? What do you mean?"

"I do not know what they are but, their teeth are somewhat different to that of a civilian . . and I do not know of any civilian who can suck reitsu from another's body."

Byakuya "Perhaps there is some research that can be done."

Next to him Renji inwardly cringes and crosses his fingers in hopes of not having to do research which he hates.

Unahana "I thought likewise so I have included a note to the Commander requesting a Captains meeting to update everyone.

Byakuya nods in agreement.

"Renji"

"Hai Taicho" he still has his fingers crossed.

"Please deliver Unahana Taicho's report and request at once, then carry out the scheduling with Rikichi."

"Hai!" he bows and shunpoes out.

"Renji seemed nervous."

"Afraid I would make him do the research I'm sure."

Unahana smiles.

"So while you wait to speak with Matsui-kun (4th victim), how have you been Kuchiki Taicho?" Unahana with her superior medical eye notices he seems a bit tired.

Byakuya wants to say "not well since I woke up this morning to find my room looking like a tornado had passed through it coupled with a splitting headache quite early in the morning."

Before he can reply she asks "Have you been sleeping well Kuchiki Taicho?"

Earlier that morning . . . .

After waking early in the morning, Baykuya's dream/nightmare kept replaying in his mind, bits and pieces that he couldn't quite put together. He had looked around his room, the mess . . . it was too familiar . . . too familiar of what seemed a lifetime ago.

Cautiously he had sat on his bedroom floor in lotus pose and forced his mind and body to quiet. He had hated meditating as a child and pre-teen, he had been punished often for "faking it."

He had sat breathing in and out deeply and . . . slowly but surely his mind had quieted. After gaining the stillness he needed he had for the first time in years willed his minds eye to awaken, to create . . . . It had taken about 20 minutes but, when he opened his minds eye he was standing in a dreamscape. He looked around taking in the detail of his dreamscape . . . it was a twilight by a cascade. The grass was covered in sakura petals. He smiles . . . he had created this dreamscape not long after he'd begun to hear Senbonsakura whisper to him . . . before meeting his sword he had _dreamed _of sakura petals. He walks towards the falling water and sticks his hand out which gets wet with sprinkling water. The realness of the dreamscape had always caused him wonder . . . but these current dreams, these unsettling almost menacing feelings . . . he is confused

Voice "This is beautiful master. I have not seen it in a very long time"

Byakuya glances sideways to see Senbonsakura near the stream.

Senbonsaskura notices something amiss "Master, I have sensed your distress"

"Distress? Have I been distressed"

"Are you not aware of it yourself, master? Has it something to do with this world?"  
Byakuya looks around him "I do not understand what is happening . . .why is this happening?" he gestures to the scene before them.

Senbonsakura is confused, not knowing what has been going on in Byakuya's nightmares as he cannot willingly enter dreamscapes created by others

"You created it . . . ."

"not willingly."

"I do not understand." Senbonsakura is concerned.

"I fear this is an omen."

"Master – "

"Something is happening to me, my dreamscape is awakening yet, I cannot recall details"

"How long has this been happening master?"

"A few weeks now."

"Perhaps it is a natural progression master."

Byakuya looks at Senbonsakura with a scowl

"Explain yourself."

"You cannot reject a part of yourself forever master and if you feel this is an omen then perhaps some part of you, this part of you, knows your hidden abilities will be needed."

"How can you say that when together we have defeated countless enemies. I have never needed more than you."

"And yet, we have never reached our full potential because you have rejected _your _full potential."

"My potential." Byakuya almost spits the words out "this world was never about my potential it was about ambition, greed . . . "

"That is what it was used for by others Master . . . "

Byakuya says angrily "And now? Why do I only feel a sense of menace and . . . disorientation?"

Senbonsakura's concern heightens "Master you cannot ignore this worlds sudden and involuntary appearance in your life especially if those feelings – "

Byakuya cuts him off " I am not ignoring it, clearly" as he gestures to where they are w/impatience.

"Yet you are not controlling it" sternly. "I can feel your reitsu is somewhat unbalanced" said more gently.

Senbonsakura is deeply concerned but says no more knowing Byakuya needs time to cope with all the emotions, and memories this world has stirred in him. As Senbonsakura looks at the scenery it begins to slowly dissolve in a wave of deep sadness.

Byakuya had opened his eyes to feel a deep pain in his chest, a tightening in his throat . . . He had closed his eyes and taken a few deep breaths to allow it to pass through and out of him. Reopening his eyes, they were now troubled . . . Senbonsakura is correct, he cannot ignore this . . .

Back at Unahana's office . . .

"Kuchiki Taicho?" with concern.

Byakuya looks at Unahana's desk and sees a lovely seashell on it, he looks at it glances at Unahana and, for the second time in 1 morning he opens his minds eye envisioning an old drill he would practice in his dreamscape. Byakuya takes a deep breath and with resolve he opens his palm and wills the seashell to him . . . it flies directly into his hand.

"Byakuya" Unahana's surprise.

Byakuya stares at the seashell in his palm and looking at it he says

"I can't help but feel that something wicked this way comes."

Sorry to my fans for the delay, been hashing this chapter out amid real life controversies. Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter is in the works so hope to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 ****Origins of Hidden Talents**

Still in Unahana's office . . . .

Byakuya says while looking at the seashell in his hand "I feel something dreadful is approaching." He looks up, eyes troubled.

Unahana "Not to sound ridiculous but given this display (head nods towards his hand) is what you "feel" more than what you normally "feel?"

Unahana has for many years placed more weight on Byakuya's "feelings" knowing his past.

Byakuya looks at the seashell then looks up and says "I think I have been sensing danger for a few weeks now . . . "

"This feeling and this display . . . is anything else manifesting itself?"

Byakuya thinks: of course she would ask . . . she's one of a select few who _know_.

"I am creating in my dreams again."

Unahana nods "Of course . . . it was, what did you used to call it, your training room, where you developed your telekinesis, was it not?"

Byakuya nods . . . it was true, everything was _related_, his "6th sense" had lead to his first creating in his mind what he was feeling . . . his feelings taking on shape and form. Then he had discovered that he could build from his own imagination. Eventually he began experimenting in his dreamscape, which lead to the development of his telekinetic abilities.

His father had only ever known about his "feelings" and dream world never about his telekinesis. It turned out the "seer/dreamscape" ability had existed in a distant ancestor and after skipping various generations Byakuya had inherited this "gift." A gift his father quickly sought to hone and use to his advantage.

Seers are dreambuilders and have existed throughout the times and though quite rare Byakuya's father had found one to tutor his son. Byakuya's teacher had been unique, very gifted and had taught Byakuya, on the sly, that his dreamscape could expand not only his 6th sense but, other areas of his brain, other areas of development, etc. He had "suggested" to Byakuya that in his dreamworld he could perhaps make the impossible . . . possible. This had lead a curious 8 year-old Byakuya to experiment, to wonder what he could be capable of in his dreams.

As his mother and father pressured and then demanded more of him, the resulting stress due to the physical and mental exertions he was subjected to lead him to escape more and more into his dreamscape. His dreamscape was the place where his tattered emotions found refuge and an outlet . . . where he fantasized of a happy family, of having various friends, of . . . running away . . . Of course, he was not a stupid boy and knew that not all dreams are easily accomplished or possible for a child.

His emotions in turmoil, he went from living out childish fantasies in his dream world to truly focusing on developing his mind. There had to be a way to be . . . free . . . someway that despite his disadvantage of being a child he could . . . stop it, just stop it all. He realized that if he could compensate somehow for his lack of muscle . . . maybe, maybe things could be different for him. This lead to his idea of trying to control others somehow and to his ability to moving objects with his mind. Within a few months and by the time he was 9 years old he had become adept at telekinesis in his dreamscapes. He had also managed to transfer some of that ability to his waking world, being able to move objects, small ones but, with time he hoped to move bigger objects in eh real world and perhaps . . . Byakuya's thoughts are interrupted by Unahana . . .

"This gives me more insight into your recent fatigue."

"I do not think there is a connection?"

Unahana notices how his hand has tightened on the seashell as he speaks. She needs to tread carefully.

"Byakuya, you have been through many life altering changes in the past few months, very dramatic ones as a result of Aizen's betrayal: long kept truths came out about Rukia's connection to yourself therefore your relationship with her and the atmosphere in your home has changed; at work with Vice Captain Abarai; you were seriously wounded; in your personal life you have expressed interest in having a relationship . . . and; now it appears other shall I say _hidden_ truths are manifesting themselves . . . I may not be a psychotherapist but, even I can see connections between all those events and your fatigue yet, perhaps these "hidden" talents manifesting themselves are playing a larger role than you care to admit."

"This (nodding towards the seashell) has not happened until now."

"But you have been dreaming for a few weeks."

Silence.

"I recall that in the past, constant use of your dream world to "see" resulted in a diminishing of your health."

"I have not been using my . . . these abilities to those extents plus, I am not a child anymore."

"I agree yet, something has caused these abilities to manifest themselves; something has caused your recent bouts of fatigue and fluctuations in reitsu?"

Silence.

Unahana sees worry in Byakuya's eyes.

"I am not sure but I think these abilities are a reaction to the attacks on Seretai." Ignoring Unahana's last statement.

"How so?" Unahana lets it slide.

"You said earlier that the reitsu's of the victims had been sucked out"

"Yes."

"In my dreamworld I have felt something like that, or what I think it may feel like . . . a slow building of ice in my chest leaving me short of breath . . . it was not until this morning that I was able to put some pieces together."

Unahana nods . . .

"the Captain Commander must be told."

"I will go once I conclude the interview here."

"Byakuya you need to be able to manage these talents."

Byakuya looks at her and then down at his hand thinking that Unahana unfortunately may be correct . . . he just does not want to "deal" with this . . . but, he of course . . . must.

Byakuya is about to speak when Isane walks in without knocking

"Unahana Taicho . . . patient Mitsui is awake."

Unahana looks at Byakuya who rises from his seat and says "We should not waste more time."

Unahana nods to Isane.

Isane "Hai Taicho." She leaves.

As Byakuya allows Unahana to go first, she says "We will continue our conversation at a later time."

Byakuya shows no reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 ****APPREHENSIONS AND STRATEGIES**

Zaraki is walking towards the Captains meeting already slightly annoyed. Earlier that day he had received a message from the Princess. Seems he had his kimono in a twist because he hadn't been notified of last night's attacks till this morning. Zaraki gets more annoyed as he thinks about it . . . it's not like Kuchiki could've done anything anyway. The idea of a team on-call for back-up ain't bad but, it's just the way the Princess states or writes his dam notes that irk Zaraki, all high and mighty as if he or Hisagi had done something wrong by not reporting to his highness. Zaraki "Dam Kuchiki."

At the meeting room, Yamamoto listens to Byakuya's summary of his interview with Mitsui. Unahana is also in the room.

Matsui had recalled little but, the little he recalled was disturbing: he and the others had been patrolling without any problems or disturbances when suddenly he had felt an overwhelming pressure, not reitsu but, something which seemed to hinder his movements. He had looked behind him to his teammates only to find ½ of them on their knees looking pained. He had moved to the nearest man when suddenly he had felt a sharp pain in his body . . . in his head or neck first and then he had felt something . . . like ice moving down his throat, into his chest . . . and then he blacked out.

When Byakuya finishes his summary Yamamoto glances at Unahana and asks "is that all Capt. Kuchiki?"

"No Cap/ Commander, this sensation Matsui describes, I have felt it as well . . . in my dreams."

Capt. Commander raises an eyebrow "In your dreams?"

"Hai, for a few nights now something has been troubling me . . . I fear it is related to the attacks outside Seretai."

"Yes?"

"It is unclear . . .but the overall feeling is one of . . . danger."

"Do you know what we are up against?"

"No."

"Have you searched for it?"

"No sir."

Yamamoto regards the Captain of the 6th Squad.

"That you have sensed this at all is "curious."

Byakuya says nothing.

Yamamoto "What else is new Kuchiki Byakuya?" looking Byakuya straight in the eye.

Byakuya inwardly sighs and looking at the items on Yamamoto's desk he flicks his finger and the stone paperweight on Yamamoto's desk slowly rises into the air, spins and then settles back down on the desk.

Yamamoto "What side effects are there?"

Byakuya "Capt. Unahana feels my recent fatigue and fluctuations in reitsu may be caused by these recent developments."

Yamamoto looks over at Unahana who nods.

Yamamoto "I fear this threat outside Seretai has reached our doors and we must all do what we can to discover the nature of the threat. Capt. Kuchiki, these talents of yours are emerging for a reason and should not be ignored nor wasted. See what you can learn and report to me at once with any new information. Also, you will report to Unahana on a weekly basis so she can monitor your health. If at any time she feels you cannot continue, you will cease to investigate via your unique methods."

"Capt. Commander, I do not think that will be necessary."

"I do and I am sure Capt. Unahana does as well."

"I have no wish to overextend myself."

"Would you like me to order you to report to our mental health ward as well?"

Byakuya's eyes harden, he'd been forced to undergo psychological counseling after "the incident."

"Are we in agreement Capt. Kuchiki?"

"Hai Capt. Commander."

"Capt. Unahana, a word with you if I may." They head into Capt. Commander's office.

Byakuya takes his place in the hall as the Captains meeting should start soon. He's annoyed that he has to report to Unahana . . . the only way he's going to stop her hovering around like a mother hen is if he makes sure using his abilities does not tax him. This means he's going to have to start practicing/re-training immediately. DAM!

Voice "Ohh . . . scary look you have there Princess."

"Drop dead Zaraki" is Byakuya's first thought, instead he says "You received my report?"

"Report?, more like yur orders ne?"

"You should have notified me."

"Was that while we were trying to save the squad members lives or maybe while we were investigating the slaughter left behind by them freaks." he says with irritation.

"My squad could have helped."

"Believe me Princess, it was to dam late for anyone to help." he replies in a voice that aside from irritated is laced with fatigue and concern. He steps into position as door opens.

Byakuya feels an apprehension building within him at Zaraki's concern . . . Zaraki never shows concern . . . what is going on? . . . what is out there behind the walls of Seretai? . . . in his dreams?

Zaraki is surprised that Byakuya shut up and then he sees Byakuya's eyes change from steely to . . . apprehensive? Suddenly Byakuya looks at him, then away and his steely self reappears. Zaraki is left wondering.

All the Captains and interim Captains show up and soon after the meeting begins. Zaraki and Hisagi explain in detail everything they know and saw. Byakuya's apprehension grows when Zaraki repeats what Yumichika said about not feeling Zaraki's arrival, feeling suppressed somehow, etc. Hisagi gives the coroner's report regarding the slaughter in the alley. Lastly, Unahana summarizes Matsui's version of events.

Questions are raised and Byakuya informs Capt. Commander of his back-up team being on-call 24/7. Capt. Commander agrees and works out a Seretai security detail w/all the other squads to be headed by Soi Fon. Hisagi, Zaraki and Byakuya's squads will continue to handle the investigation and the patrolling outside Seretai. Lastly, Capt Commander relates that they should all try to bring whomever they are dealing with back alive if they encounter them. Meeting Dismissed.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 ****RUNNING WATERS **

After the meeting, the Captain report to their squads.

Byakuya returns to his squad and enters his office to find Renji and Rikichi arguing about something.

Renji "Listen kid, these two will kill each other with their stupid arguments . . . "

Rikichi "not if you put Kento with them Vice-Captain Abarai."

Byakuya walks in. Rikichi immediately stands at attention. Renji does so as well but, in a more relaxed way.

Byakuya walks over to his desk and quickly informs them of what is going on. Rikichi looks horrified yet, concerned. Renji looks pissed.

"Any questions?"

"So there's no idea what we're dealing with except that they can suppress reitsu?"

"it appears that way . . . my hope is that soon between Hisagi's, Zarai Taicho and our squad we can get more detail. Let me see the list of patrol squads you were working on."

Rikichi hands it over "It is almost finished Taicho."

Byakuya quickly reviews it

"I agree, it is hard to be irritable around Kento." Rikichi blushes. Renji gives him a "stop that" look which causes him to get even redder. Renji rolls his eyes.

"Patrols start tonight. Organize the teams, emphasize this smothering effect and go over emergentcy rapid response drills."

"Hai Taicho."

"I have another urgent matter to attend to, I will be back later this afternoon."

"Hai Taicho."

Byakuya leaves.

Byakuya goes to his home and walks to his private garden. He sits under a sakura tree. He proceeds to practice old meditation techniques which allow him to go deeper and deeper into his subconscious . . . deeper than he has in years. Slowly, the outside world becomes part of his peripheral vision as his inner world emerges in his mind. It begins a little fuzzy as if the sun where heating desert sands and then after about 40 minutes, he is sitting in his default dreamscape: A twilight cascade with dozens of sakura petals covering the grass. But, there is one difference . . . a few feet away from him is a well from which water is spilling out.

"Why the well, Master?"

Byakuya glances at Senbonsakura who is standing next to him.

"It took you longer to build your dreamscape than it did this morning." With a bit of concern.

Byakuya stands and walks towads the well. "It was not the dreamscape that took longer."

Senbonsakura sees that Byakuya is staring intently at the well.

"This delayed the dreamscape?"

Senbonsakura steps closer and looks at the well . . . the water is steadily spilling over, moving rapidly within in irregular circles that constantly cause water to splash onto the rim and spill over.

"The water is moving strangely, violently."

"Yes, it is a training tool."

"How so?"

"You have heard those tales of digging your way to China as if you could keep digging and digging and end up in the opposite side of the world?"

"Hai."

"This well with its clashing and overflowing water is similar."

Senbonsakura's eyebrows knit "Where does it lead"

Byakuya takes a deep breath "To the future."

"Master?" in a stunned voice.

Byakuya dips his hand into the rim, the water is cool, refreshing and in constant motion. "To create a dreamscape requires not only a high level of meditation skill but also a high level of mental energy which taxes not only the mind but ones reitsu thus, the body. This well represents the imbalance or lack of focus that still remains despite having achieved such a level. I must now allow my mind to confront these turmoils and still the waters of this well. Once this is accomplished it is as if I can dive into these waters and see beyond this dreamscape, beyond the present and into what is to come."

Senbonsakura's eyes widen in surprise.

Byauya continues "it is not always crystal clear but, it is possible."

"When was the last time you attempted this?"

Silence.

"Master?"

Byakuya evades the questions . . . "a very long time ago."

"You believe you can do this again?"

Byakuya "I am almost certain that I can."

"Why?"

"because last time I tried it took me over 3 hours and now it took less that 1/3 of the time."

Senbonsakura is surprised "Does that make sense to you Master?"

Byakuya turns to face Senbonsakura "I was prepared to spend hours again getting to this stage considering it has been many years since I last tried this, many years since I last actually did any of the things I have done in the past few days and I believe it is because of you Senbonsakura that all of these things have been possible so quickly."

Senbonsakura says nothing.

"It makes sense, we are as close as we have ever been, training and developing together for years so that you resonate within me and vice versa . . . that bond gives me a strength of mind, spirit and body I did not possess as a child." Byakuya closes his eyes a moment, opens them and says softly "I believe our strength will allow me to still these waters."

"This troubles you, Master?"

"Let us work together to still these waters Senbonsakura, that is our goal for today."

"There is something you are not telling me."

"I promise that before stepping into stilled waters, you will know everything I should never have kept from you. You have every right to doubt me as I have kept part of my past from you but, I ask that you believe in my promise to you now and let us get to work."

"I have never doubted you or your word Master."

Byakuya smiles softly "Then let us begin."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 A Crime Scene and a Second Date Reminder**

During the next few nights, Byakuya has put Renji in command of the night patrols, as he has been very busy with his own, special "assignment" which in turn has left him rather exhausted but not so much that he can't recuperate by early the next morning. There appears to be no activity until the 3rd night when a 6th squad patrol comes upon a severely mutilated body.

Byakuya is sleeping after meditating over 4 hours when Rikichi arrives at his mansion with news of the crime. A house servant summons Byakuya. He quickly dresses and meets Rikichi at the mansion entrance. Rikichi informs Byakuya that Renji already left for the scene.

As Byakuya arrives at the scene so does Zaraki Taicho with his 2nd seat, Ikkaku.

"It's not pretty Taicho"

Byakuya nods and turns into a small alley followed by Zaraki, Ikkaku and Renji.

Byakuya is instantly overwhelmed by the air of violence, the blood splattered everywhere, trails . . . even puddles of blood. Renji is speaking as Byakuya takes it all in and suddenly Byakuya can't hear him well . . . there's a droning in his ear and his nose is full of the smell of blood. Byakuya suddenly feels disoriented, the noise growing louder; he wills himself to stay calm. Out of the corner of his eye Byakuya sees Zaraki's eyes on him. Byakuya ignores Zaraki and moves deeper into the area . . . as he moves closer the droning suddenly turns into something else . . . like someone is mumbling? Byakuya's eyes widen and he strains his ears and moves towards the farthest wall . . . Yes, words . . . he can't make them out but the tone sounds pleading, begging . . .

Byakuya's eyes narrow, staring at something on the wall . . . . streaks of blood . . . he's almost nose to wall . . . his eyes following the streaks of blood and he spots something in the wall, white fragments . . . fingernails? Without thinking he brings his hand up and places it on the wall. In an instant he feels his whole hand go numb, the environment feels stifling, it gets harder to breathe and piercing screams explode in his head.

Byakuya uses his incredible control to not scream out in pain but reflexively takes a step back pulling his hand away from the wall. He's startled when he backs into Zaraki's chest. He glances up to see Zaraki looking at him. Byakuya quickly takes a step away from Zaraki and looking at the wall says

"This place is . . . stifling."

"Taicho?"

"Why did no one hear anything, see anything?"

Zaraki moves closer to Byakuya

"What are you saying Hime?"

Byakuya points a finger to the wall. Zaraki follows Byakuya's finger and swears under his breath.

"There are fingernails imbedded in this wall."

Ikkaku "so . . .?"

Before Byakuya can speak, Zaraki moves closer to him to look at the wall over his shoulder and says

"This broad was a fighter, she didn't go down without a fight . . .she would've been screaming her head off." Byakuya looks up at Zaraki.

Ikkaku "So someone shoulda heard."

Zaraki looks at Byakuya "Fill em in Hime."

Byakuya turns towards the group.

"It would appear this killer can suppress not only reitsu but sound, perhaps the entire area of the kill so that this woman's efforts to escape, her fighting back, her screams went unheard. She did not die slowly, whomever did this purposely made it last."

Renji "Who or what are these f*&#?"

"Renji, make sure these observations are recorded and get a copy to Hisagi Fukutaicho as soon as possible; send the remains to Kurotsuchi Taicho's squad and make sure all the squads are notified of the latest developments."

"Hai!" Renji gets to work.

Byakuya suddenly feels exhausted. When Zaraki starts giving orders to Ikkaku over his shoulder, Byakuya almost jumps, this crime scene is wearing on his nerves. He moves away and once Zaraki is done giving his orders he nods his head to Zaraki and turns to go.

Zaraki watches Byakuya walk away. Something is up with Kuchiki . . . he's pretty sure Hime's finger was trembling when he pointed to the wall.

Byakuya walks away quickly, he doesn't dare shunpo . . . he's pretty sure he's reached his limit tonight with the hours he'd put in earlier at the well and with what just happened in the alley. The alley . . . that's never happened to him before. He figured he was bound to experience something new considering he's older and has Senbonsakura but . . . he had thought it would be a sharper version of the old . . . he had not expected to experience the _past_ . . . or been prepared for those screams, those heart wrenching, painful screams and the blood . . . everywhere. Byakuya involuntarily shudders. As Renji put it "Who or what are these f*&#?"

Byakuya arrives at his home, goes to his bedroom and as he's pulling off his clothes he is so tired he falls asleep half dressed.

Meanwhile around the time Byakuya falls asleep . . . .

Larik is still on a high from his late night activities. He'd been more than eager to carry out Gabriel's orders yet, he wonders about Gabriel . . .a few nights ago he'd ordered them to attack every night and get closer and closer to the 6th Squad and then the next morning he'd ordered them to hold off on the next attack. Larik does not pretend to always know what Gabriel is thinking or planning but, Gabriel does seem a bit preoccupied with that shinigami . . . he doesn't like it. Hmm . . . . perhaps at the next orders he will up the ante a bit . . . maybe find that pretty shinigami he'd sensed the other night . . . the one with the feathers. Larik's eyes gleam red in anticipation of his next kill.

In the meantime, Gabriel is in his quarters his teeth latched to the last surviving hostage they'd taken. The woman's eyes are vacant, her skin ashen and her breathing shallow. As he sucks the young woman's life force, he closes his eyes and allows his mind to wander. He imagines the pliant girl to be his _prize _. . . he imagines the long black hair, the porcelain white skin, imagines that the girls shallow breaths are _his_ spent breaths, imagines himself sinking his teeth into _his_ perfect neck, sinking his shaft into his perfect body. Gabriel's body reacts to his erotic fantasy . . . suddenly he yanks himself away from the girl, turns her over and enters her from behind. He imagines it to be him as he assaults the girl and yells his release in a violent orgasm. When he's done, he opens his eyes to see the woman laying helplessly on top of the table. . . the sight of her infuriates him, it infuriates him because he's not lost control in ages and because it's not _his_ prize beneath him. When the girl opens her eyes, her _brown _eyes, Gabriel is even more infuriated and ruthlessly reaches down and breaks her neck. He gets up, grabs a robe and calls for two of his men to dispose of the body.

Gabriel decides to send his group out again Saturday night, closer to the 6th Squad . . . its time to get serious.

The next morning, Byakuya wakes up feeling refreshed. He decides to forgo his morning meditation and heads to his squad. Later that day he's taking care of paperwork when Rikichi knocks on his door and enters with the mail. As Rikichi turns, Byakuya asks "How is your kiddo training progressing Rikichi?"

"I'm having a little difficulty with some of the incantations . . . they are so long . . . but, I'll get it sir."

Byakuya looks up at the young man . . . so dedicated to succeeding in his squad . . . to reaching the levels of his idol, Renji.

"I am sure you will Rikichi." Rikichi blushes, bows and heads out.

Amongst the correspondence Rikichi brought is a letter from Noel. In the letter Noel reminds Byakuya about the fair, which takes place tomorrow. Byakuya reads Noel's letter and inwardly smiles then outwardly frowns; he's not sure he can make it with everything that's happening. He sets the letter aside; he will decide on a response later.

The day goes by quickly out in the training grounds overseeing his men when Byakuya realizes he had forgotten to respond to Noel's letter. He's walking back to his office when he feels a familiar presence. He walks in to find Rukia waiting for him.

"Hello Ni-sama."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just delivering a message from Ukitaki Taicho and figured I'd wait for you so we could walk home together."

"I see. Let me just take care of one last thing and I shall be ready."

Rukia nods.

Byakuya sits, picks up his quill and sets to writing. Rukia glances up from a magazine (from the human world) she's reading and notices the frown on her brother's face.

"Is anything wrong Ni-sama?"

Byakuya looks up at her and then hands her Noel's letter.

Rukia reads it and smiles happily at her brother. "So your date went well? Where did you go, what did you do" "What is he like?"

Byakuya blinks at the barrage of questions. He knows she is genuinely interested and it _is_ nice to have someone care about him . . . Byakuya gives her a synopsis of the date.

"Do you like him?"

"I . . . do, yes he is pleasant."

"And he obviously likes you" motioning to the letter.

" There is a lot happening in Seretai and –"

Rukia cuts him off "Go Ni-sama, you know if anything happens you will be informed immediately.

"I am not sure it is the right time."

"Ni-sama, you are the Captain of the 6th Squad and the head of the Kuchiki house; their will always be something important happening, something demanding your attention. If _you _decide it's the right time, it will be. You deserve some time off Ni-sama."

Byakuya is touched at Rukia's words and also proud of the wisdom of her words.

He quickly responds to Noel's letter and as they leave his office he hands it to one of his men for delivery.

That night Rukia and he have dinner at the mansion and catch up on their week. As Rukia talks Byakuya inwardly smiles. This one night per week mandatory dinners between them had been Rukia's idea. They had started out as one night per week but had become quite common. During tonight's dinner Byakuya warns Rukia of the danger outside the Seretai walls. Rukia asks for more details and they spend some time speculating as to who or what could be this new threat.

"Just be careful, this menace is ruthless, merciless. The scene of their latest victim was . . disturbing."

Rukia can tell her the scene-affected brother.

"I will Ni-sama."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 Byakuya's Dark Childhood **

**** Dear readers, since so little is known of Byakuya's early years, I have taken total liberty for plot purposes. Hope you enjoy ****

Friday night passes without incident. Hisagi Fukutaicho's patrol had actively searched further out of Seretai and come across nothing.

Kurotsuchi Taicho is still running various tests on the evidence brought to him from Thursday nights murder and hopes to come across something to indicate what they are dealing with.

Byakuya gets up early on Saturday and goes to the gardens to practice some swordsmanship, working up a healthy sweat. He then sits down by the waterfall to meditate.

Within 45 minutes, Byakuya is in his dreamscape before the well. He goes up to the well and stares at the swirling water. He then steps away and sits on the ground.

"Senbonsakura."

Senbonsakura immediately appears before his master.

Byakuya nods for Senbonsakura to sit.

"You have not questioned me about the events of two night ago?"

"I figured you would talk to me when you were ready, Master."

"I have never before seen the past, not until two nights ago."

"It caused you pain, Master."

"I was unprepared."

"Can you prepare for such an event?"

"As best as possible."

Senbonsakura does not like this answer; he knows very well Byakuya experienced pain two nights ago, emotional pain and his reitsu was taxed as well.

"You asked me before when was the last time I attempted to dive into the well. I was not forthcoming with my reply."

"I felt as much Master."

"The last time was the day my parents died."

"Master!" a surprised Senbonsakura.

Byakuya begins his story . . .

My natural born abilities, those unrelated to you, to a zanpakuto, manifested at a very early age. At first I did not even realize I was doing anything out of the ordinary, I did not even realize that I was playing in my head rather than in a dreamscape. But, then when I would tell my mother or father where I had been or what I had done, they would be upset. They had heard from the servants that I had spent the afternoon sleeping by the river or laying on the bed. My father in particular would get quite angry that his son was so lazy and that I would lie to his face.

You must understand that my father was not an affectionate man and had little patience for me; my mother was not very nurturing either, she preferred the servants deal with my basic needs and the tutors with my education. I have come to believe that the only reason they had me was because they needed an heir otherwise, they would have forgone children.

"Even your mother?"

She loved my father but, theirs' was a selfish, self-centered love . . . almost an obsession with one another . . . it left no room for anyone else. Mind you, as a child I did not understand this, it was not till years later that I could look at it rationally, without anger.

That aside, things became worse when I started lessons with tutors who would report to my father that I was daydreaming in class or that they had to constantly direct my attention. My father would become furious and it was around this time that he first "disciplined" me. I was very confused and hurt that they would not believe me. I was still to young to understand but soon after that I began to pay more attention to what was happening to me and I started realizing that something _was _happening. While I was playing in my head I was missing my lessons, I was losing time and no one else could see what I saw or where I was. I did not want to be disciplined so I tried my best to not "daydream" anymore.

"Did your grandfather not intervene?"

I lived in a different town back then, quite a distance from Seretai and the 6th Captain's division. It allowed my parents the freedom to do as they pleased. My mother I was later told had made quite the scene when Grandfather had objected to the move; his objections did not stop her.

"I see."

One day I fell into my "dream" during a lesson. Next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the lesson room by my father; I knew he was going to hit me and I started half screaming, half crying . . . I was trying to explain but I was so terrified I lost all coherency. When my father was done, I remember I straightened up and yelled, "You are never going to see me again, I'm going to leave and never come back!" My father slapped me so hard I fell to the floor."

"Master!"

Byakuya continues, ignoring Senbonsakura's outrage.

As I got up my father asked "And where does a brat of your age plan on going?" I was furious and I walked to the door and turned around and said, "Where you cannot find me." He laughed at me and said, "I can find you anywhere Byakuya." I replied with the arrogance of a child "Not in my dreams, you'll never enter my dream world." And I ran out fearing another beating.

A few nights later, my father and mother came to my room. They began to ask me questions about my daydreams wanting to know details. I explained as best I could and to my surprise both my parents apologized for not believing me and went on to explain about the "seer/dreamscape" abilities of a distant ancestor. My mother had heard tales as a child and had spent the past few days researching the issue. As you may imagine, I was happy they finally believed me. I was happy to know there was a name to what was happening to me. My father told me it was all right for me to play in my dream world and that he was going to try and find someone who could help me. My parents also told me it would be best to tell no one about my "gift." I was fine with that, I thought thought this would change everything, that my parents and I would "bond" over this secret.

Senbonsakura can hear the sadness in his Master's tone. He says nothing, allowing Byakuya to continue his tale.

Eventually my father found me a teacher, Sensei Ikeshima Seiji. He himself was a seer, a dream builder. He was old and had stopped using his gift years ago but, was very wise and a good teacher. He knew before I ever suspected what my parents planned and I believed then that he tried to soften the blow.

Senbonsakura "What they planned?"

By the time I was 8 years old my father was testing me; to me it was a game at first and I thought we were growing closer as a family. But then my parents became more and more demanding and then angry when I could not answer their questions. My father was unyielding and my mother no better. I was under constant stress mentally and physically as my reitsu was being extended to its limit, far beyond that of a normal child.

"Why did you not tell anyone Master?" starting to become horrified by this tale.

You must understand Senbonsakura that before my parents accepted these abilities, they thought I was lying and I was beaten. When they believed me, I was beaten if I could not deliver the information. I was terrified that whomever I told would either think me a liar or believe me and want something from me. I told no one because I trusted no one, only Seiji Sensei.

Nearing my 8th birthday I began to hear whispers in my mind, they both frightened me and called to me.

Senbonsakura smiles "You began to feel me, Master."

Yes, hearing you gave me strength to endure. Your existence motivated me to become stronger. Ukitaki Taicho and Grandfather would tell me stories about their zanpakuto; I dreamed of having a bond like the one they described.

Senbonsakura remembers the day Byakuya's voice reached him, that of a demanding child. Senbonsakura smiles to himself.

Byakuya continues . . .

During our training Sensei would warned me of having to progress in order to survive; in order to not be discarded. I asked him once why he no longer used his dreamscape. He said "I know what it is to not progress, to not be as strong as my potential, to be discarded; I speak from experience." He did not explain further than that. But, his words frightened me, despite my parents treatment I was terrified of their discarding me.

Sensei urged me to try and develop different talents. Needless to say within a year I had developed my telekinesis, a secret between Sensei and myself. I had also become more adept at diving into the well. I was secretly excelling but, I was miserable. You yourself know that our connection had barely grown, as all my strength was being used to still the waters. So I began to rebel. And one day I lied and told my parents and Sensei Ikeshima that I was seeing nothing. How could they know whether I was lying or not? Sensei could tell if I was in dreamscape but not when I was "seeing," he could not see what I saw once I learned how to block him.

My father looked like a man possessed and wanted to beat the life out of me but realized I was a valuable asset he did not want to lose. He let me be, told me to take my time. Unbeknownst to me, Sensei Ikeshima was being punished for my lie; my parents blamed him for my failure, my lack of progress. I did not think! I was stupid enough to believe I was the only one subjected to my parents' cruelty.

Then one afternoon, I noticed that Sensei looked ill. He tried to wave it off but I demanded to know what was wrong. I tried to comfort him by placing my arm around him and he flinched in pain. I asked what was wrong and he tried to minimize the situation but, the pieces were falling into place in my mind. I demanded to see his back. He sat still and said "You do not need to _see_ everything to _know_ young Byakuya, let it be." And he was right, it all fell into place and I was sickened.

I had deceived this kind old man and teacher who had done nothing but help me in times of distress and I had been the cause of his pain.

Senbonsakura is getting more and more upset as Byakuya's childhood is revealed. His Master has always been very private about the years before they finally heard one another.

I ran out of the room and demanded from a servant that a medic be called. I ran in search of my father and found him with my mother in the dining hall. I told them that I had lied, that I had just wanted a break and that Sensei Ikeshima was not to blame. My mother was aghast that I had lied about the whole situation, my father grabbed me by the arm and said "Now do you understand that your actions have consequences." He then ordered me to my room and told me that as a punishment I would not be able to go to stay with grandfather at the 6th Squad for the week; a trip which had been planned in advance at grandfather's request. I did not really care at the moment, I was concerned for Sensei's health and said as much. My father said he would make sure Sensei was taken well care of.

Senbonsakura notices how tightly Byakuya has his hands clasped. "Master, are you alright?"

Byakuya looks at Senbonsakura and unclasping his hands continues . . .

The next day I asked to see Sensei Ikeshima and was informed by a house servant that he had passed away in the early morning. I did not, could not believe it, I was devastated. I ran to his room and everything was gone . . . nothing was left of his presence, this man who had been my teacher and friend for over three years had literally disappeared overnight. I cried like a baby on his bed. I fell asleep crying and was woken by my mother who told me to get up and go wash up. I remember looking into her eyes, they were a violet-grey like mine and saying

"Sensei . . .?"

"You don't need him anymore. Go wash up and meet us in the dining hall."

As I was washing up, I kept replying her words in my head "You don't need him anymore." I dried my face and walked to the dining hall and remembered Sensei's words "You do not need to _see_ everything to know . . ."

I walked into the dining hall and saw my parents having wine and carrying on as if nothing had happened and . . . I _knew_.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

My father spoke "He was no longer useful, he could not even tell you were lying."

"He was a good man, a good teacher . . . my friend."

"Friend? No one is a friend with a Kuchiki, not unless they want something out of it."

"He was my friend, he wanted _nothing_ from me but to teach me!" Father had smirked and mother had then spoken

"Do you want to know the first instructions your Sensei gave us after meeting you? He said that the best way to get results would be to keep you emotionally unbalanced, that only through isolation and punishment would you yield results."

Byakuya could not believe his ears "No, he was there, he comforted me . . ."

"Of course he comforted you, he also befriended you and you placed your trust in him, so much so you did everything he requested 10 times better than expected therefore, yielded results."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying my son, that Ikeshima Senji designed your whole world in order to gain your absolute trust, in order to get results and in order to get most handsomely paid."

"I don't believe you – " in a whisper.

My father then spoke "I told you boy, no one is your friend unless they want something from you and Ikeshima Senji used you for money. If you don't believe us, go ask his family who are now living in a mansion, whose granddaughters are marrying well, whose sons have ranked positions within the noble houses."

"And you both went along with it?" I asked, devastated.

Father answered nonchalantly "Of course, why would we not?"

"Why? Why! . . . I am your son!"

"Exactly, you are MY son and you will do as I say."

I was stunned by everything that I had just learned but there was one other thing I wanted to know . . .

"What have you done with the information I have given you?"

"Go to your room."

"Tell me!"

"Taken what I deserved."

I left the dining hall in a daze, sickened to my core . . . I realized then and there how foolish, how childish, how ignorant I had been all along. I also realized or finally admitted to myself that nothing good had come of anything I had seen. I realized I was alone; I always had been. Not only was Sensei a traitor, but because of my work with him I had not been able to develop my connection with you; I rarely heard your whispers anymore. I curled up into a ball and before I knew it I was back in my dreamscape. The well was there and in pain and fury I for the first time approached it for my own purpose . . . I wanted to see my future and I literally dived into the well, head first.

Senbonsakura knows that what's coming is not good . . .

Byakuya squints in the sun as if seeing his past

It was chaotic, flashes, very bright . . . I saw myself, a bit older, around 16 years-old lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. I was unconscious in a room. I saw machines monitoring my reitsu, tubes going into my spirit centers, I looked extremely pale. And I heard my parents talking to someone; this someone was recommending a stronger potion to keep me sedated yet responsive so they could control my "seeing." My parents asked about my body and minds tolerance, how I was holding up . And the man replied: "The machines nor the drugs have failed you in the past, I see no reason they should now fail."

I was horrified and pulled out from the dreamscape so fast I was dizzy and almost vomited on my carpet. I acted without thinking, I grabbed a practice knife from my desk and ran from my room and out to the gardens. The guards saw me and ordered me to stop but I kept going, they ordered me to halt again but I kept going and then I could hear their feet running after me . . . but I was small and quick and jumped over the wall just as one of them threw a pair of knives. I instinctively deflected the knives with my telekinesis and landed on the other side. I ran like the wind, my lungs burning, into the forest. As I ran I knew I would not get away, my father was being told as I ran and he was too fast for me to run away from and to good a tracker for me to hide. Plus, the guards were sure to tell them what I did to the knives . . .it was all over. Suddenly I stopped running and fell to my knees, I was shaking like a leaf but I knew what I had to do. I pulled out the practice knife from my shirt and slit my wrists.

"Master!"

Byakuya looks at Senbonsakura.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed, for a moment I panicked recalling the dreamscape but, then I recognized it as the 4th Squad. I looked over to my right and saw my grandfather was watching me. I looked down at my arms and they were restrained to the bed, bandages on my wrists. I was confused for a moment but, suddenly remembered everything and I quickly looked up at my grandfather; fear in my eyes. In his eyes, I saw a deep sadness. I said nothing.

"Byakuya, you are in Squad 4, you have been under the care of Unahana Taicho for the past 3 days. The 6th Squad 2nd Seat found you in the woods."

He was watching me closely for any signs of a reaction, I gave none.

"I know this will be hard to hear but, your father and mother were murdered 3 nights ago. Your father was found outside the house, about 1/2 a mile from your home and your mother was killed inside the mansion; various guards were also killed along with some servants" My eyes widened, I could not believe what he was saying.

"It appears your home was invaded by some nasty elements your parents had become involved with." I understood, my parents "dealings" had made them many enemies.

"There is a suspect who has been detained." I gave no reaction. Then Grandfather moved closer to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me Byakuya, why did you try to kill yourself?" I did not even blink but felt my heart rate speed up.

Grandfather turned away and then back to me "Unahana has done a thorough check, she's had more than enough time." My hear rate was increasing.

"She tells me you have been beaten regularly, she also tells me your reitsu levels show a dangerously low pattern that suggests they have been dangerously low for an extended period of time." I felt a tightening in my chest.

"Unahana Taicho believes that had your levels remained this low a few more months, you would have likely slipped into a coma in your sleep. In fact the combination of low reitsu and loss of blood left you practically dead when you were brought to the 4th Squad." I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I looked away from grandfather, willing myself to stay calm.

Grandfather came closer to my side

"We found Ikeshima Senji's body in your father's dungeons."

My body started to shake.

"Byakuya?" I ignored him.

He put his hand on top of mine and his eyes widened because he could feel my tembling. He reached to lift my chin and I jerked back looking at him, my eyes wide. I saw his dark grey eyes full of concern and sadness as he pulled his hand back.

"What did your parents do to you my child?"

And then every machine went haywire as I lost control of my emotions and my reitsu . . . my heart was beating so hard it hurt, I was shaking uncontrollably and I was gasping for breath. As my vision blurred I heard Unahana Taicho's voice and then all went black.

Senbonsakura "He knew."

"Not yet, but he was no fool. Given Unahana's test results he knew there was no way my parents could not have known about the beatings which lead him to deduce _who _beat me. He was investigating not only their deaths but also, Ikeshima's and he had a suspect detained. He would work out most of the truth in time but, I would eventually fill in the blanks."

"I was no use to you Master."

"Senbonsakura, you know very well a zanpakuto must be called, must be searched for . . . I had no time or energy back then. I failed to search for you."

"No Master, your parents . . . they failed you."

"Grandfather said the same to me back then. It took many, many months with a mental specialist and many, many patient hours from grandfather for me to really understand everything. I was unsure of everything and everyone. I blamed myself for my parents death . . . had I not run, father would have been home not outside to be killed, mother would not have been defenseless, . . . What if I had told someone beforehand would they be alive today, the list goes on and on."

You blame yourself still, Master?"

"No, I do not."

"But it saddens you still to speak of this."

"Yes, the child I was will never forget but, I learned to move forward"

"Yes, and one day I heard a demanding child's voice."

Byakuya ½ smiles . . . "Yes."

"What did Ginrei say about the dream world?"

"He was shocked but, it also helped him understand everything that had happened to me. He also did not ask me for a display of my talents . . . he did not push me in any way. Eventually, months later I demonstrated my talent by predicting something which came to pass. I also for the first time ever, showed another being my telekinetic talent. He was even more stunned. That was the last time I ever showed anyone or even practiced either talent . . . .till now."

Suddenly sakura petals begin to dance in a light breeze.

"These memories are _ours_ to bare, Master. I am part of your soul and there should be balance between us."

"This is one of the hardest memories for me to speak of."

"See the sakuras dance? Your soul is lighter now, happier perhaps."

Byakuya watches as the sakura's fall out of nowhere and fly in the breeze. Yes, he closes his eyes, breathing in their lovely scent . . . he feels lighter, less burdened.

He opens his eyes and what lies before him resembles his and Senbonsakura's inner world, a beautiful moonlight landscape. But this one is sharper, brighter he can feel an energy running through it similar to his dreamscape. His inner world is in his dreamscape?

Senbonsakura is on his feet watching the sakuras falling faster, in a shower of petals.

"No, Master, you have joined your two inner worlds."

Byakuya stands and watches as the sakura petals suddenly seem to gather and form a shape; a well, a bright pink/white outline of a well, which glows in the moonlight landscape.

"Are you ready for this, Master?"

"Yes, more than ever before."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 A Festival and A Dangerous Encounter**

Hey KitKats . . . thanks for still reading . . . . now, for a bit of light-heartedness and possibly some action. . . . .

Byakuya sits on the grass of his "inner dreamscape" as he now thinks of it since his inner world and dreamscape have joined. He is completely soaked, hair plastered to his head and droplets of water slide down his nose. He is also completely frustrated.

"Master, I did not think you would literally jump into the well." Slight amusement in Senbonsakura's voice.

Byakuya's eyes narrow and he glares at Senbonsakura

"This is a _new_ inner world we are in, is it not? Perhaps it needs some time to settle"

Byakuya frowns and his eyebrows knit together as he takes in Senbonsakura's words.

"I was thinking the same, this vibrating energy I feel . . . it may be this inner dreamscape needs time to balance _itself_."

"It is a bit unstable yet, not dangerous."

Byakuya sighs. Senbonsakura sighs as well.

"This is frustrating Master."

"Indeed, we have stilled the water and now it appears we must still the _entire _environment."

"If it is like our old inner world, this new environment should adjust itself the more familiar you become with it"

"Which means it will take _more _time." Byakuya is tired and frustrated, he gets up and squeezes water out of his hair.

"Not so much I think, afterall they are both parts of you with which you are familiar, Master"

"Let us hope so. Come, it is getting late."

"Of course, you have a festival to go to, ne?" a hint of deviousness in his voice.

"Senbonsakura."

"Yes Master?"

"Be quiet."

Senbonsakura smiles.

Byakuya opens his eyes to the sight of his gardens. He goes to stand and has to crouch and put a hand to the ground as a wave of dizziness hits him. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He opens his eyes again and stands up slowly. He takes another deep breath. He can feel his reitsu is lower than usual and his body seems to be throbbing with the same energy he felt in his new inner dreamscape making him feel as if his nerves were on edge. He walks towards his quarters thinking he has to align his two selves quickly in order to stop the excess drainage of reitsu. He does not want Unahana finding out about this. He heads to his room to relax before meeting Noel.

Later that day . . .

For the festival, Byakuya decides to dress casually not wanting to call any attention to himself as a shinigami Captain. He dresses in a deep plum outfit which ties at the waste with a grey sash. He wears ties his hair in a tight, low ponytail not wanting to have any type of house rank on himself.

Byakuya walks down the hall towards Rukia's room. He knocks on her door.

"Come in."

"Rukia, were you going to the festival?"

Rukia looks up at her brother and blinks, her eyes wide. She rarely ever sees him looking so informal; he looks so young and lovely.

"I take it you approve of this outfit." He says with a hint of humor.

"Pardon Ni-sama, it's just you always look so . . . official." She says with a smile.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I am to meet Noel in half an hours time."

"I still have to shower and change."

"Very well. Will Renji be joining you?"

Rukia blushes slightly "After his patrol."

"Very well. I hope to see you there."

"Have fun Ni-sama."

Byakuya leaves not having missed Rukia's blush when he questioned her about Renji. His eyebrows knit together. He'll have to keep a closer eye on those two.

Noel is waiting by the main entrance to the park when he sees a very attractive, dark haired man walking towards the gate. He doesn't mean to stare and is surprised when the man begins to walk towards him. Noel blinks and then smiles in recognition.

"I almost did not recognize you though you are as lovely as ever."

Byakuya can't help but feel butterflys as he looks into Noel's dancing brown eyes.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?"

And they head in to the festival.

Noel as before is quite pleasant and there is no lack of conversation. Byakuya enjoys watching Noel try the different games. Byakuya has not actually participated in a festival in ages; he remembers Hisana loved them. Then after much cajoling by Noel, Byakuya tries one of the games which involves catapulting a rubber frog into a moving lilypad. Byakuya thinks the game is utterly ridiculous but, sticks to his resolution of being more "open" to new experiences. Byakuya picks up the rubber hammer and slams the catapult. To his annoyance the frog lands in the water. Byakuya's eyebrow rises as he grabs another frog and places it on the catapult. He strikes it again; the frog again misses the target.

Byakuya looks at Noel

"There is something wrong with this device."

"Why, because you can't get it in?"

Byakuya 's eyebrows knit and he grabs another frog. Noel's eyes sparkle with mischievousness, he can't believe Byakuya doesn't get that all the games are rigged.

Noel laughs when the 3rd frog lands with one leg in the lilypad and the rest of its body in the water. He also laughs at the look on Byakuya'a face.

Byakuya feels heat rise to his face.

"I believe I have had enough."

"Aw come one, you still have one frog left." Byakuya is about to give Noel a scathing look but Noel's sparkling eyes and happy smile cause him to reconsider.

"Very well. " He picks up the last frog.

Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku are in the area when they see Byakuya playing a game. They watch as he places a rubber frog on a catapult and hammer down. The frog jumps straight up and back onto the catapult. In aswift motion Byakuya grabs the frog and kido's it to pieces. The crowd is deathly silent. Byakuya realizes what he just did in public and looks at Noel with apprehension. Noel is starring at him. Byakuya is about to apologize when Noel breaks out into laughter, followed by the crowd. Ukitaki and Kyoraku's feel Byakuya's reitsu rise then suddenly it's concealed again as Byakuya bows his head to the spectators and moves away. The crowd applauds.

Ukitake observes as Byakuya's companion pays the game handler some money and goes up to Byakuya and whispers in his ear. Byakuya looks at the man and smiles; they walk off.

Shunsui "Could someone have their eye on young Kuchiki?"

Ukitake "I have not seen him this relaxed in a long time."

Meanwhile, Renji and Rukia are shocked at what they just witnessed, Byakuya playing a silly game, getting laughed at and not freezing the crowd with his stare.

"Was that really Kuchiki Taicho?"

Voice behind them "Of course it was, his little temper tantrum does bring back memories does it not Ukitaki" It's Shunsui.

Rennji "Taicho's."

Both captains "Renji"

Rukia "Really?"

Ukitaki "Oh yes, you may not know it but Byakuya gave many a run for their money . . . he was not always the reserved taicho of the 6th Squad." They walk away.

Renji cannot picture anything other than his cool, calm captain.

Rukia wonders not for the 100th time, what her brother has lived that has made him so reserved about expressing emotion.

"You OK Rukia?"

"I just wonder about Ni-sama, I worry . . . "

"You do a lot by just being around him. I doubt he'd even be here if you hadn't encouraged him to meet up with this guy."

"His name is Noel"

"Whatever."

"Why Renji! Are you jealous?"

"Wh—What!, hell no I don't like Taicho, well not _like_ like, I mean . . . you know . . ." he splutters.

Rukia's devious smile widens.

"Hell, guess I am a _bit_ jealous that this guy comes out of nowhere and gets Taicho to be normal.

Rukai glares.

"Well you know what I mean, more mellow?"

"He likes you a lot Renji, I just think it's hard for him to let go around those who know him as the Captain of the 6th Squad."

"I know . . . anyway can't hate a guy who makes Taicho smile . . come on let's see how long it takes before _you _kido the hell outta that frog."

Rukia scowls.

"Oh please, for not being blood siblings, you two are more alike than you realize."

Also nearby . . .

Zaraki was looking for Yachiru and had not missed Byakuya's kido display nor the stranger's familiarity with Kuchiki. As they walk away, Zaraki feels . . . annoyed for some reason.

"Hmm, doesn't Kuchiki Taicho look yummy." It's Yumichika.

"Shut up twit, he's Kuchiki taicho remember . . . total ice." It's Ikkaku.

"Didn't look to icy blowing up that frog. And that smile . . . I must admit though it's his hair I envy most . . . " touching his bob.

"I don't see why he blew it up, I'd have taken my sword to it."

Yumichika rolls his eyes "of course you would have." Suddenly Yumichika looks north.

"Taicho, I just sensed her to the north." Yumichika takes off followed by Ikkaku.

As Zaraki follows he finds his eyes looking towards the direction the Princess walked off.

Later that evening, Byakuya and Noel are having dinner at the house Noel is renting. Once dinner ends, they go to the living area to play some cards, have a refreshment and talk. They are comfortably talking, shoulder to shoulder resting against the doorframe, looking up at the stars when they kiss.

Noel "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Byakuya looks deeply at Noel wondering what it is about this man that makes him feel . . . relaxed.

"What are you looking for, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya kisses Noel "Call me Byakuya."

Noel smiles "Byakuya."

They continue kissing and their light kisses quickly turn heated. Noel's hands crawl into Byakuya's hair, Byakuya's hands on Noel's chest. As their kissing grows more intense, Noel pulls away

"Let's take this to my room, ne Byakuya?" he gets up and hands Byakuya his hand. Byakuya takes Noel's hand. As they walk to Noel's bedroom, Byakuya's mind is racing: He is walking to Noel's bed, he is going to have sex with Noel, he is going to have sex with a _man_, he's going to have sex with someone for the first time in years that _may _mean something . . .

As Noel walks into his bedroom he turns to Byakuya who is stock still before the entrance. Noel sees the turmoil in Byakuya's eyes.

"My wife died." He blurts out and winces internally.

Before Noel can speak, he continues

"I've not been with anyone since that . . . mattered" He takes a breath, "I - I'm sorry."

"Don't be . . . "

Byakuya cuts him off "I should go."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Noel's voice is full of concern.

"I am unsure of this."

"You don't have to leave, this is not why I wanted to see you, why I spent all day with you. Please don't tell me you think that?" he places his hand on Byakuya's cheek.

Byakuya looks deeply into Noel's eyes

"No, not at all." He covers Noel's hand with his.

"So I _matter_, Byakuya?" asks Noel softly.

He lowers Noel's hand, his eyes turbulent, too shiny.

"Byakuya . . ?"

"Goodnight."

Before Noel can speak, Byakuya shunpos away.

Byakuya shunpos to his house and into his quarters, his emotions raging as he falls onto his bed. He staring at the ceiling trying to control his emotions.

Byakuya's thoughts:

"I wish I could blame this on the inner world balancing but . . . it's not that."

He takes a deep breath, he needs to calm down . . . he breaths in and out, his hand on his chest. With his other hand he sets his hair loose.

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong? Why can't I act without thinking, men and women have encounters all the time and this is not even _that,_ it's more . . . , He slams his hand on the bed in frustration. Silent tears escape his eyes.

In the meantime . . .

Zaraki is enjoying a moment of quiet in his quarters. Pondering the day . . . after finding a candy-amped Yachiru earlier at the fair, Yumichika had offered Ikakku and himself as babysitters for the festival and overnight. Despite Ikakku's look of horror, Zaraki had accepted especially since Yumichika was one of the few people who could deal with a sugar-loaded Yachiru. He's musing about how Yumichika always gets Yachiru to bed at a decent hour; he's good at tiring the brat out, at playing endlessly with Yachiru. Zaraki humphs thinking about Yachiru and Yumichika and then . . . Princess Kuchiki comes to mind. He scowls. Then again, Kuchiki is the only other person who somehow manages to control a sugar-crazed Yachiru or a Yachiru in any mode. Kuchiki . . . the scene from earlier replays in his mind . . . Yumichika said the hair . . . Kuchiki's image comes to mind the dark, long hair, the flawless skin, fine features, the eyes . . .nah . . . it's not just _one_ thing.

Suddenly Zaraki's thoughts are interrupted by an urgent knock on his door. He opens it, his squad member reports patrol unit 4 has encountered something. Zaraki is about to shunpo out of Seretai when he figures he should stop by Kuchiki's or else the Princess will have another fit like last time. He shunpo's to the Princess's palace.

At Kuchiki Manor . . .

Byakuya is laying in bed, eyes closed, blocking out all distractions as he calms himself. Suddenly he feels a reitsu and opens his eyes when his bedroom door is kicked wide open. Byakuya, having recognized the reitsu immediately, sits up in uncharacteristic shock to see Zaraki standing in his bedroom staring at him.

Zaraki is stunned silent for a moment by the picture Byakuya presents: hair loose, informal clothing with top hanging loose showing pale skin and watery eyes, wait . . . what? yes, there's tear streaks down his face. His moment of paralyses is shattered as Byakuya yells "What the devil are you doing?" Zaraki blinks.

Byakuya feels his face reddening at his outburst, he musters his dignity "Explain yourself."

Zaraki wrenches his mind back to the present and explains why he's there.

Byakuya walks to a closet, arranging his clothes and pulls out his zanpakto. He nods for Zaraki to lead the way.

Zaraki and Byakuya shunpo to the scene. As they approach something feels "off." They stop. Byakuya suggests they split up.

"Is your head on straight cuz something doesn't feel right here."

Byakuya glares and shunpos out.

Byakuya stops his shunpo when he feels a change in the environment . . . he walks slowly and notices it's dimmer and the air feels heavier . . . then he hears a muffled noise and quickly moves towards it to see a figure up ahead . . . two figures, one holding another. Byakuya moves closer to see a _person _bending over a shinigami in its arms. The figure tilts it's head back and Byaluya sees its mouth is full of blood, the shinigami's throat is torn open. Byakuya feels horror and disgust.

"Release him."

The creature glances towards Byakuya. It lets the shinigami drop to the ground and turns to fully face him. Byakuya looks into gruesome eyes the color of blood.

Byakuya also feels a shift in the atmosphere as red eyes meet violet eyes. Byakuya reaches out with his senses and suddenly feels an overwhelming pressure at his temples and almost immediately he feels a powerful wave of lust coming off of this gruesome figure.

"Who and what are you?"

The creature cackles evilly and moves towards Byakuya who shunpoes out of reach. The creature is surprised that this shinigami can use his talents despite the suppression field. The creature exerts more power and Byakuya suddenly feels the atmosphere become stifling, his body feels heavier and it is as if the smell of blood is surrounding him. This must be the power which suppresses everything, noise, reitsu . . .

Byakuya looks at the enemy who is staring at him silently and whom now licks the blood around his lips with his tongue in a suggestive manner. Byakuya feels his body tingling . . . he can feel his zanpakto's energy vibrating within him like it was in the morning.

Suddenly the creature moves using shunpo but, not fast enough as Byakuya blocks him with his zanpakto slashing up with his left hand making contact and causing the creature to scream and jump back, hissing in fury and pain.

The creature stares at Byakuya and speaks "_What _are you?" no one has ever broken the paralyses caused by the suppression barrier.

"Who and what are _you_?" is Byakuya's response.

The creature says nothing rather, it exerts more power into the suppression field. Byakuya feels the heaviness getting worse and the creature attacks; slashing at Byakuya with long nails now wrapped in sharp metal. Byakuya blocks another blow and realizes the suppressive environment builds with every blow delivered by this creature; as its anger increases. The tingling within Byakuya also seems to be growing, he can feel his reitsu humming on his skin. He needs to find out what this creature is so in the next clash, he does what he did at the alley and purposely touches the creatures arm for a split second.

In that split second Bykuya sees and feels the pain and sorrow of this creatures latest victims; he also feels the desire and lust with which he violently and viciously drained his victims. Byakuya stumbles back with a gasp, stunned. The claws of the creature are about to deliver a powerful slash to his body at close range. Senbonsakura resonates in Byaluya's hand; he recognizes this feeling. On instinct which he has long trusted, Byakuya simply imagines a protective barrier and it forms in sparkling pink petals.

The creature's eyes widen in shock and both it and Byakuya experience a moment of disorientation to then find themselves surrounded by a different environment. They are standing in a celestial panorama outlined by slivers of pink petals. Byakuya is surprised and the creature is stunned and turns to him in fury. Byakuya feels lightheaded . . . he needs to end this, to get help. Deducing this new talent is like his dreamscape, he concentrates his energy on the outline and pushes his reitsu outwards.

Suddenly like glass, not only does the dreamscape shatter but so does the suppression field. As the field falls, Byakuya gets the sensation of his reitsu rushing back into him painfully, seering him and causing him to stumble. The creature takes full advantage and hurls itself at Byakuya tackling him to the ground, claws up. Byakuya is in pain but grabs the offending arm preventing a blow. The creature wails into the night a mixture of pain and anger. Byakuya's mind meanwhile is on overload as the skin-to-skin contact with the creatures arm is causing him to see and feel to many things, to many feelings, to much violence, he feels as if he's going to pass out. The creature has the advantage and strikes him hard in the face. Then

the creature is sniffing him and one hand is tearing at his clothes, wanting to touch him. Byakuya feels disgust and outrage. He focuses and using all his strength kicks out with his legs throwing the monster off.

The creature goes flying back. Byakuya forgets his pain and releases his sword and when the shards hit there mark, the creature wails in agony. It suddenly jumps on the roof and flies off. He wants to follow but can't. He doesn't feel well, the streets are spinning. He feels drained but goes to check on the fallen shinigami to find he is dead. Byakuya places his back to the wall for support.

In the meantime, as Byakuya is confronting the creature, Zaraki had found two other dead shinigami, their throats ripped out. He'd also spotted a trail of blood leading the way Kuchiki had taken. He'd shunpoe'd d in that direction when he'd walked into a very oppressive atmosphere in which he could not sense his surroundings well. He was walking cautiously, trying to get any reading when he'd felt a burst of power . . . . Kuchki! Suddenly the heavy atmosphere had lifted and he'd clearly felt Kuchiki's reitsu to where he had shunpoed. As he rounded the corner to the source, he sees Byakuya leaning up against a wall, looking pale (even for him), his clothes in tatters and blood everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?"

Byakuya looks up and Zaraki.

"He went north, it's wounded."

Zaraki looks at Byakuya who looks like he can barely stand, not sure whether to leave the pale shinigami.

Byakuya "Go danit, it's wounded but, it may kill others."

Zaraki takes off. Byakuya feels better knowing Zaraki will either find it or scare it away far enough to do no more harm tonight. Suddenly Byakuya feels a lightheadedness and passes out.

Later that night . . .

"Captain Kuchiki, can you open your eyes? I can feel you have awoken, can you open your eyes for us." Byakuya slowly opens his eyes to find Zaraki and Unahana looking at him. He closes his eyes a moment missing the look the two give each other.

He opens his eyes again "How did I get here?"

Zaraki tsks "hell princess, couldn't leave you sleeping in the dirt could I."

Zaraki is cavalier about it but after chasing the enemy to no avail, he'd returned to find Kuchiki lying in the dirt. The sight of him lying there pale as can be had spooked him. He'd picked up the princess, and shunpoed to the 4th Squad. Now, the brilliance in Kuchiki's lavendar eyes is also a bit startling but, he says nothing as Unahana's look had silenced him.

"Kuchiki Taicho, can you tell us what transpired tonight?"

Byakuya calmly tells them what happened though he does not mention the dreamscape yet, he manages to convey the feelings of the suppressive atmosphere.

"Fuckin hell, what are these bastards."

"It was as if with every strike of anger, its instinct was to heighten the suppression in order to dominate and attack. In the end the feelings of desire were no more, replaced by what I can only describe as complete blood lust; almost a crazed desire to kill as it's strength was being challenged."

"What you say seems to correlate with your condition."

Byakuya raises an eyebrow questioningly

"I would say that when it's desire was at the forefront it ripped at your clothing hoping to dominate you but, as you were able to defend yourself, it then sought to outright kill you; finding itself wounded it retreated. Perhaps not accustomed to defeat as we know there have been no survivors and the disappeared have not been found."

"The shinigami members, he was voracious in his attack on them, they suffered greatly." He unconsciously touches his jugular vein.

Unahana looks sharply at Byakuya. Byakuya knows they will have a private conversation later.

"Hopefully you're wrong Kuchiki." Replies Zaraki wondering at Unahana's expression.

"Well, you must stay here and rest for the night; would you like to see your Vice Captain and Rukia who are waiting outside?"

"I feel fine, I don't think. . . " He's cut off by Unahana's look.

"Yes. I would like to see them"

"Very well. Zaraki Taicho, I will be reporting to Capt Commander within the hour so there will likely be an emergency meeting."

"Hai. I'll go check on the current squads, see if there's anything new to report." He's looking sharply at Kuchiki.

Byakuya feels naked before Zaraki's stare. "Arigato Zaraki Taicho for bringing me back safely."

Zaraki humphs "Like I said, couldn't have you sleepin in the dirt could I." he leaves.

As Zaraki walks out into the Seretai night, he can't help but feel he's missing something . . . something about Hime, . . . those eyes . . . then the more he thinks about it the more he curses himself out for having listened to the stubborn, catty princess and left him behind. If there'd been another one of them creatures around Hime would've been killed . . . or worse. Worse . . . Hime's clothes were tattered, that thing had gone at him like an animal . . .Zaraki's own spiritual pressure builds with anger at the thought of what could've happened tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Gatherings and Goals**

*** Thanks to Aruki, Nitinha56 and Fuyublue for your reviews, it's nice to know people are reading and enjoying . . . all feedback is welcome! No on to less Byakuya but new insights . . .

Within the hour as predicted by Unahana, an emergency Captains meeting is called. At the meeting she and Zaraki relate the nights events. Unahana then informs them about the insight Byakuya gathered while fighting the enemy.

"It appears that these creatures are highly volatile and draining a persons reitsu provides a gratification that is possibly equivalent to one of a sexual nature."

Ukitaki "How do you deduce this?"

"Kuchiki Taicho said that when he first encountered the creature as it was feeding off of the shinigami's torn throat, everything felt suppressed but for a carnal desire emanating from the creature; it was literally sucking the blood and reitsu out of the squad member at the time."

Soi Fon "Has there been any evidence of sexual assault on the victims?"

Kurotsuchi "From those I have studied, no."

Unahana " Captain Kuchiki stated he felt this carnal desire directed at him when the creature saw him yet, once he attacked it became more of a blood lust. The oppressive atmosphere also increased with the creatures anger."

Toshiro "So, the victims are targeted for their reitsu?"

Hisagi who is standing in for his squad until a Captain is chosen says

"Not all the victims were attractive. Yet, when you think about it, those that weren't very attractive did have higher levels of reitsu. Also, as Kurotsuchi Taicho stated, there was no trace of sexual assault on any of the victims whose remains were intact."

Renji is standing in for his Taicho and as part of the investigative unit. He speaks up

"But the images we have of some of the missing . . . they are attractive."

Kurotsuchi "From the previous surviving shinigami whom is now in a coma, from the evidence I have reviewed and from what is now being related it would appear that these creatures are initially drawn to reitsu as all those killed or missing have left traces of reitsu. The higher the reitsu the more gratification the creature gets. That their prey is physically attractive is likely a bonus if you will one, which likely provides a type of carnal satisfaction as well. Yet, without a subject these are only hypothesis."

Kyoraku "So what we do know for now is that anyone with reitsu is a target and those with high reitsu's are choice targets; my, my that does not narrow the potential targets by much."

Toshiro "We also don't know where this creature ranked amongst its own; was it one of their strongest or weakest?"

Komamura "This new information is disturbing . . . especially as none of the disappeared have been found."

Renji "We don't know anything about them or even if they're still alive."

Zaraki "For their sake I hope not . . . these bastards are F*&% vicious."

This statement sends a chill through the room.

Kurotsuchi who is unaffected muses aloud

"The combination of physical attractiveness and high reitsu may be used to our advantage."

Zaraki looks sharply at Kurotsuchi who continues

"Speaking from a purely scientific point of view, Kuchiki would be quite suitable."

Zaraki with a slight growl "Suitable?"

Kurotsuchi "High reitsu level, has had contact with these . . ._things_and demonstrated by the fact the _creature_ attempted to rip off his clothes unlike the other shinigami, . . . he is aesthetically pleasing to them as well."

Unahana "Kurotsuchi Taicho, you are not suggesting we use Kuchiki Taicho as bait, are you?" with her calm yet scary voice.

Kurotsuchi "We do need answers."

Zaraki growls "Bastard."

Renji "Hell no!"

Ukitaki glances at Zaraki before stating "There is still to much we do not know about the enemy."

Capt Commander "Silence!"

All quiet.

"Neither Kuchiki Taicho nor anyone else will be used as bait. The current patrols are to be rearranged into teams including both high and low seeds. We must protect the Seretai and outer districts while attempting to flush out the enemy. The enemy is not invincible as demonstrated tonight by their confrontation with Kuchiki Taicho. The goals remain: to determine what these enemies are, how many there are, what are their intentions and to capture one. Unahana Taicho will now relate a description of Kuchiki's attacker."

Unahana does so and the meeting is dismissed.

As she goes to leave Capt Commander requests Unahana stay behind.

"I felt you were leaving something out Unahana Taicho?"

Unahana thinks back to her conversation with Byakuya. She informs the Capt Commander about Byakuya's nightmares and how similar they were to the attack.

"So he has sensed this danger before it arrived at our doors."

"I do not think he himself knew what he was sensing . . . Kuchiki Byakuya is going through many changes in his life recently . . . and after suppressing _things_ for so long misinterpretations are understandable."

"Byakuya is going to have to accept _things_ if he is to be an effective leader."

"Kuchiki Taicho leadership has never been called into question."

"All shinigami should strive to be the best they can be; captains more so for the sake of their zanpakuto, their men and for the sake of those they wish to protect. Any individual can only reach their full potential once they have accepted who they are for a shinigami this symbiosis is translated to their relationship with their zanpakuto."

Unahana knows the Commander is correct yet, "You know his history Capt. Commander."

"I am not unsympathetic to his history yet as a shinigami, protection of the Seretai takes priority."

"Above his well-being Commander?"

"Has his well-being fared so well lately?"

Unahana walks out of the meeting concerned not only by the Commanders reaction to her news but by the fact his words ring true. She feels her concern for Byakuya grow . . . she does not think he will have the opportunity to ease into his talents as to much is happening in Soul Society, events beyond their control or knowledge.

Meanwhile deep in the woods . . . .

Gabriel, Larik and others are listening to Hugo as he relates his encounter with Byakuya. Gabriel has deduced it was Byakuya by the description Hugo has given. As Hugo describes the experience, Gabriel feels his own lust rising for the shinigami Captain.

Larik "So, now we know for certain that some of these shinigami are strong enough to beat us in a fight."

Hugo "He did not beat me."

"Oh, what would you call all those cuts you have on your body then . . . ?"

Hugo bares his fangs at Larik who ignores him.

"He got lucky but, mark my words he will not be so lucky next time."

Gabriel "These Captains will require more than solitary attacks and a suppression field. You must go out in pairs and see how you fare; if you come across the shinigami from tonight bring him to me unmarred by yours fangs and alive."

Hugo "He should be the first to die, there is something unnatural about him."

Gabriel "Explain yourself"

"While I was fighting him, there was a moment when I was disoriented and unbalanced, there were lights in the darkness and then everything exploded around me. I could feel his lovely reitsu but there was something else . . . "

Larik "It was likely his sword talent. You have just never seen it before."

Hugo "Hmm . . .then next time his little sword will be the first thing I destroy before shredding him to pieces." as he displays his sharp iron wrapped claws.

Gabriel "Tell me Hugo, what other world have we visited that can provide us not only with the blood we crave but with this element they call reitsu; something we had only come across in a handful of beings in previous lands. This reitsu which amplifies our strengths to new heights like nothing else we have ever consumed. The plan has not changed. Yet now you wish to destroy these vessels simply because some of these shinigami pose a challenge?" Gabriel's voice is steadily rising "We are Strigoi, a warrior race. We thrive on the blood and the kill and we live for the hunt, the chase and for the domination of the weak. The stronger they are the more I desire to test my strength and to weaken them. By bringing them to their knees will we secure our existence for a millennium to come. If you desire differently, speak now."

Hugo does not back down "I did not speak against the plan but surely not all of these shinigami must live. And this one . . . I will have my revenge as nothing is gained by allowing him to live."

Larik then speaks up to contain Gabriel's growing anger. He speaks to Hugo in a tone that a teacher uses with a spoiled child

"This shinigami you battled tonight, Kuchiki Byakuya, he is from our research one of the most famous of the 13 Squads and also head of one of the most influential noble houses in this land."

"More reason to kill that little bastard, show them all what we are capable of."

"You are letting your pride blind your logic if you do not see the benefit in capturing and delivering such a man to Gabriel."

Hugo sneers but, does see the logic despite his anger at the humiliation of being defeated tonight. He has also known Gabriel a long time and by his and Larik's words has understood Gabriel has more than one interest in this shinigami Captain. It serves him no good to go against Gabriel's desires. Plus, the thought of the shinigami in Gabriel's hands does sound like a fitting punishment.

Hugo looks at Gabriel "As long as my fangs do not touch him and he is alive, correct?"

Gabriel knows Hugo has understood his words and also that Hugo will have his fun; he can be worse than Larik at times.

Gabriel speaks to all those present

"Begin to test your strength against these soldiers of Soul Society and the one who brings me the Captain of the 6th Squad will be rewarded."

Meeting Dismissed.

NOTE: Strigoi is a term from Romanian mythology. My Strigoi use this term for their race but take unkindly to being called vampires as we shall see in future chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 Recovery and Displays**

Two days later, Byakuya is in his private garden practicing some katas with his zanpakuto. His movements are graceful and fluid; he lets his mind clear and slowly raises his spiritual pressure. He feels not only Senbonsakura's aura wrap around him but also the tingling in his body that he now recognizes as the awakening of his dreamscape abilities. He knows rationally that his new ability is part of his reitsu and that he needs to think of them as one and the same but it's easier said then done. He focuses on raising his spiritual pressure higher and higher but with care to not open all his centers. As his kata continues his zanpakuto starts shimmering a bright pink, the way it did against the enemy the other night. He works for a few hours just raising and lowering his spiritual pressure, increasing the speed as he does so, not wanting a repeat of the other night where his own reitsu had singed him because it had been both released and retracted uncontrollably and with to much haste.

He thinks back to the last two days . . .

He'd seen Renji and Rukia after Zaraki had left, wanting to assure them he was fine. They'd asked what happened and he had described the encounter to them, wanting them to know the dangers involved with this new enemy. They had listened and asked questions. Then Honataro had come in to put some salve on the flesh wounds he had received; he had raised the sleeve of his robe and Rukia had winced. He had a deep claw like scratch on his upper, left arm and it was all black & blue.

"Do not worry, it will be gone in a few days."

"Where else were you hurt Ni-sama?" The bruise to his face was obvious.

Byakuya thought of the slashes on his chest, stomach and legs where the creature had attacked him in a frenzy of anger, ripping at his clothes. Ripping at his clothes, sniffing him; he shudders almost imperceptivity.

Honataro who is tending to the wound feels it but says nothing.

"I do have various scratches but this (gesturing to his arm) is the worst. As I said the creature seemed to have just lost control, it was as if my reitsu was driving him mad and he was trying to tear into me to get it out."

Rukia is both indignant and concerned on Byakuya's behalf, how dare it sniff at him like a piece of meat . . . and then ripping at his clothes . . . she does not like it one bit.

Renji "Dam that bastard. But at least now they know not to mess with you Taicho. I'm sure your beating him will give them something to talk about."

"I am not sure I would call this a win on my part Renji, I was caught off guard, I lost focus."

Byakuya looks at the two and says very seriously "Do not let their abilities distract you, given the opportunity, they will kill you."

Renji and Rukia had stayed till Honataro had informed them he needed to apply salve to all of Byakuya's injuries meaning he'd have to disrobe.

Once they'd left Honataro had begun seeing to the other wounds.

"It must have been scary Kuchiki Taicho, you were very brave to fight this monster off."

Byakuya is silent

"Are you alright Kuchiki Taicho, I noticed you shuddered when you were remembering what happened?

"I am fine Honataro, thank you for your concern."

Hanataro smiles and finishing his work says "You'll be good as new by morning Kuchiki Taicho."

"Arigato."

Outside the 4th Squad barracks Rukia had voiced her concerns to Renji

"I don't like this Renji, from what you've told me none of the other victims were attacked in the same manner, the sniffing and clothes tearing . . . what was that monster trying to _do_ to Ni-sama?"

Renji gets what she's referring to but thinks she's on the wrong track.

"I'm thinking none of these things had come up against the kind of spiritual pressure Taicho has, hell if they're after reitsu, I'm sure it drove it nuts."

Rukia considers this "That doesn't bode well for anyone with high spiritual pressure much less for any Captain." She looks at Renji thinking "or vice Captain."

"I know but don't worry Rukia we'll get these guys."

The next morning, Unahana Taicho had come to talk with Byakuya. She updated him on the Captains meeting and then moved on to his medical condition.

"You are recovering nicely despite the fact that at least 1/4 of your spiritual centers sustained mild to intermediate damage."

Byakuya says nothing.

"Your tests showed damages to some spiritual centers which one sees in first year academy students. Would you care to explain?"

Byakuya is silent.

Unahana looks at him carefully

"You will be glad to know that your centers are healing nicely. I would suggest you not exert your reitsu in any way for the next few days."

"Hai."

"Byakuya, I had to report on your condition to Capt. Yamamoto; he is . . . concerned."

"Concerned?"

She had given him the jist of their conversation.

Byakuya listens, showing no reaction. When Unahana finishes he says

"You are also concerned because you share his opinion, correct?"

"I am concerned that events are unfolding which will not allow you to take the time you need to accept these abilities in the proper fashion. I am also concerned that this will cause more than ¼ of your spirit centers to be more than just _mildly_ damaged."

Byakuya "Are you releasing me today?"

"Yes."

"When will you be reporting my condition to him?"

"I will give you a few days to recover."

"Then in two days around tea time?"

"Very well Kuchiki Taicho."

**Back to the present . . . .**

Byakuya finishes his katas and walks over to the fountain for some water; he's soaking in sweat but feels he is making good progress. Calling up the dreamscape and melding it with senbonsakura is getting easier; he can tell his body is adjusting to the melding and can feel that his spiritual pressure is growing, expanding. Senbonsakura will grow stronger and he in time will be able to use his dreamscape more effectively. Byakuya then moves on to practicing his telekinesis and starts with moving light rocks to heavier rocks, making them spin in various directions and in wide circles, faster and faster, adding a few more rocks and still reaching out with his senses and his reitsu so as to be aware of his surroundings; to make sure no one is close enough to discover him. He then moves on to manual target practice with his throwing knives, then with his mind and as the knives get closer to the bullseye he finds himself smiling; he feels an excited energy humming through his body, a sense of happiness at using these gifts he's so long neglected. When he finishes he is physically tired yet, his reitsu feels well, strong . . . things are coming together.

He's coming out of the shower later and having sensed a familiar presence while showering, makes sure to put on a robe. He comes out of the shower toweling his hair

"Vice Captain Kusajishi, did we not agree you would not enter my bedchamber without permission?"

Yachiru looks up from where she's laying on the floor drawing

"Aww . . . I forgot!"

"Well please make an effort to remember. Now, I need some privacy to dress for an early dinner."

"What are we having?" effectively inviting herself.

"Why don't you go find out and meet me at the dining room?"

"Yeah!" she takes off.

Byakuya wonders if Zaraki ever feeds the child.

When Byakuya arrives at the dining room, Yachiru is there along with Rukia and Renji.

Renji has come over to see how Byakuya is doing and to report on how things are going with finding the enemy.

As they are served and begin eating . . .

"How is the search for the intruders going Renji?" Renji hands Byakuya the latest report.

"Hisagi and Zaraki Taicho's teams are following up on last nights attack in a village. From the report you'll see it was pretty gruesome; almost one-third of the village was wiped out."

"Kenny was really mad. He said wants to get his hands on one of those bastards."

Byakuya "Language Lieutenant."

"Sorry!" as she stuffs her mouth.

"It says most of the victims had no spiritual pressure."

"Yeah, that's the f%$ up part, we all thought they'd only go after people with reitsu and high one's at that and they go and attack a village of regular folks."

"Language Lieutenant" with a knowing look for Renji at Yachiru.

"Uh – sorry Taicho."

Rukia "Were there witnesses?"

Renji "Yes, those that ran and got out described 3 attackers."

Rukia "Three? on a defenseless village? They had no chance so why let the others go?"

Byakuya "Because they are not hiding anymore and likely as a show of strength after my encounter with their kind the other night."

Renji "Makes sense, they wanna show us we can't stop 'em."

Byakuya nods "the description of the attackers . . . they are similar in physique as the one I fought: tall, muscular and quick."

"Kenny would love to fight one."

Byakuya "I'm sure he would."

Renji "Hai, and the injuries were made by 3 different weapons but there were some injuries that Kurotsuchi Taicho thinks were made by the same weapon as your attacker."

"You mean Kookie Taicho." chimes in Yachiru.

Renji "Uh – "

Rukia "There's no way to defend all the villages _and_ Seretai."

Byakuya "There will be more victims."

Renji says heatedly "There has to be a way to find these bastards or to at least predict their next move."

Byakuya looks up at Renji's words.

"Uh – sorry." Byakuya had not actually looked up to sensor his words rather . . . because of the content of his words.

"Have you been to the village?"

"No Taicho, but what Hisagi described was a nightmare; the alley 10 times over."

"Kenny went with baldy and Yumi. Feathers almost threw up."

Rukia "Did you go Lieutenant?"

"Nah . . . Kenny made me stay and do some writing, he says my writing sucks, ah, I mean that it's not very good."

Byakuya "He's not teaching you is he, his writing is atrocious."

Yachiro laughs "Nah, he has Feathers do these connect the dot letters and I trace 'em and then write on my own." she continues eating.

Byakuya looks at the report in his hands and feels disgust at the thought of such carnage.

"We will go tomorrow at first light." he announces.

Rukia and Renji share a look.

"Ni-sama, you are still recovering from your injuries."

"Yeah Taicho, I could go and scout the place for you."

"I'll go with Renji as well."

Byakuya looks at them, knowing they are worried about him and says in a no-nonsense tone:

"Unahana Taicho has given me leave to return to my duties tomorrow. Renji, organize a 6-man team to depart tomorrow at dawn. We will be back by mid-day as I have a meeting to attend."

"Hai Taicho."

"Can I come, Byakuchi?"

"No, now finish your dinner, your Taicho is coming to retrieve you."

Within a few minutes the doorbell rings and Zaraki walks into the dining room

"Yachiru, you mooching off the Hime again?"

Yachiru laughs

Byakuya "It's fine, we have more than enough. Would you care for some?"

Zaraki stares at Byakuya.

"I am not without my manners, Zaraki Taicho."

"Heh, I'll give you that. Would if I could but, I gotta finish some F%#$ report the old man wants by tomorrow morning."

"Kenny, the language!"

Rukia and Renji smile into their plates.

"Very good Yachiru, no need to blurt such language at random especially at the dinner table."

Kenpachi glares at Byakuya

"Kenny, Byakuchi's going to the village tomorrow, where they killed those people. He says I can't go."

"Well, he's right for once."

Byakuya glares at Zaraki.

"I'm done! Thank you Byakuchi, you always have my favorite rolls!" she jumps off her chair and as she heads to the kitchen.

"Bye Ruki and Pineapple head. Meet you at the door Kenny"

Renji "Hey!"

Byakuya gets up as Zaraki walks towards the door.

Zaraki "So you going to the sight?"

"Yes."

"Those people had no idea what hit em, probably still can't believe it."

"It was that bad?"

Zaraki looks at Byakuya "It was the most fucked up slaughter of innocent people I've ever seen Kuchiki."

"No leads as to their whereabouts?"

"Nah, but the fuckers are getting arrogant, we'll catch one soon." he looks at Byakuya closely causing Byakuya to feel . . . warm? . . . uncomfortable?

"It's impolite to stare Zaraki."

"Guess Unahana gave you the Ok then?"

"Y-yes." touched by Zaraki's concern.

"It's hard to tell with you since you're always so god-dam pale."

Byakuya thinks "concern my ass."

Yachiru bounces to the door with a basket and they leave. Byakuya had made sure the servants packed a good size dinner for Zaraki. It was only proper. But to bad he hadn't spiked it with a laxative. Senbonsakura laughs in his mind.

Later that night, Byakuya is reading some poetry when he thinks of Noel. He has not heard from Noel since he ran out of his home a few nights ago. He sighs wondering what he should do. He should just let it go, things are to hectic for him right now and Seretai is under attack then he wonders if Noel has lost interest after his "display." He sighs, closes his book and shuts off the lights

Soon afterwards Byakuya is dreaming: He is at the entrance to a village and before him is a welcoming red carpet. It's a lovely village, with lovely blossoming trees on either side and the sun is shining. He's looking up at the sun when a voice calls his name. He looks over and sees a man in the distance . . . he's not sure who it is . . . he squints a bit blinded by the sun . . . he sees the light reflecting off the figure somehow, off his hair . . . Zaraki? He starts walking over when he blinks again and the figure looks smaller . . . Noel? He blinks and the figure is gone. He keeps walking and suddenly he feels a chill crawl up his body as the wind picks up violently. The sky has suddenly turned grey and there's a thunderclap as it starts pouring rain. He looks over and there's a figure on the ground. He starts running over, his heartbeat accelerating. He feels his feet getting wet. He looks down and the carpet is gone and in its place are streaks of red . . . blood. The streaks of blood are a trail leading to the body up ahead. He approaches the body yet cannot tell _who_ it is . . . he reaches out, turns it over . . . it is . . .

In his bedroom Byakuya sits up with a gasp. He takes a few breaths to calm down. What the hell was that? why would Zaraki be in his dream? . . . Despite his confusion, he is worried . . . he knows Zaraki can take care of himself and has more than enough protection at his Squad. Then he dresses and flash steps out of his house.

It's about 2 a.m. and Noel is sound asleep when he's awoken by a persistent knocking at his door. He gets up and opens the door.

"Byakuya? what are you doing here at this hour?"  
"Are you alright?"

"Alright? . . . yes . . . what- -?"

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"You're here because you were worried about me?"

Byakuya blushes "Yes, it was foolish, I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"I'm glad you did. I was giving you some time after the other day . . . I thought you needed some time. But, I miss you"

Byakuya does not know what to say.

"Please come in? Tell me what has you worried."

"It is late."

"We're both up, ne?"

Byakuya goes in and over tea he summarizes what's going on to Noel leaving out his contact with the creatures and his abilities.

"No wonder you are having nightmares. And you're there tomorrow, it makes sense."

"Yes, it was just a nightmare . . . why Zaraki of all people would be in it though . . . "

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Yes, he came to pick up his Lieutenant at my house tonight."

"There you go, you're just dreaming with someone you recently saw. No need to worry over your colleague."

Byakuya furrows his brow thinking . . . "worry? . . . .over Zaraki?"

Suddenly Noel kisses him on the forehead and as he pulls back says

"How can I help you stop worrying?" as he rubs Byakuya's hand.

"I am fine, talking with you has helped."

Noel is looking at him and he feels flustered.

Noel leans in and kisses Byakuya softly on the lips. He pulls away "I've missed you." and kisses him again, harder.

Byakuya responds and the kisses grow more heated.

Noel then pulls back and says "Stay here tonight on the futon. I'll go sleep in the bedroom." he gets up and helping Byakuya up, hands him a soft blanket. "It's nice to have you near." he kisses Byakuya softly and leaves.

Byakuya sits and looks at the blanket in his hands. Then he puts the blanket aside and stands. He walks into Noel's bedroom as Noel is getting into bed.

"Byakuya?"

"May I sleep in your bed?"

Noel smiles "Just don't take my blanket."

Byakuya climbs in and Noel spoons up behind him and warps his arms around him. Byakuya is a bit stiff at first but relaxes and snuggles in, liking the sensation of being held.

Both fall asleep.

**Next morning . . .. **

The next morning, Byakuya awakens around 4 a.m. and for a second is slightly disoriented as he looks around and sees Noel in his bed. Then he remembers and quietly gets out. He leaves Noel a quick note and shunpo's back to his house. He's showering when suddenly Zaraki pops into his mind and the fact Zaraki was in his dream . . . well nightmare. He should have realized it was just a dream, his visions usually feel different. He thinks back and laughs at himself to think he thought Zaraki was concerned about him.

Byakuya shows up at his Squad around 5:45 and Renji is there with 4 squad members: Rikichi, Wenho and Toma. In the back of his mind Byakuya wonders how Wenho's kido practice is going.

His squad members line up straight when they see him coming and greet him.

"Good Morning Taicho!"

Byakuya nods in acknowledgement

"Everyone has been updated on the situation?"

"Hai, Taicho."

"Then let's move out. The likelihood of any of the attackers being around is small but, keep your eyes open."

"Hai, Taicho!"

The set out.

They are about 10 miles away from the village when Byakuya senses a familiar spiritual pressure. He sighs "Kami, give me patience."

"Say something, Taicho?"

"No Renji but, it seems we have visitors." and Byakuya points behind himself.

"huh?" Renji looks over his shoulder, nothing but then . . .yes . . . he senses a few familiar reitsu's.

Then over the hill he's greeted with a shout

"Oi, Renji!"

"Ikkaku? what are you guys doing here?" as he's followed by Yumichika and Zaraki.

Yumi "We are supposed to be back-up, you know, Capt. Commander's orders."

Byakuya looks at Zaraki "The Commander knows we're here?"

Zaraki shrugs "S'pose so."

They keep walking.

They get to the village and they all disperse, some cover the outskirts more in detail, others walk through the village, see if anyone has anything more to ad, etc.

Byakuya is walking through the streets as Renji details the findings. He slowly awakens his dreamscape and feels a tingling in his hands. Renji points him to a bar where inside four villagers were torn to shreds. This is a good opportunity and Byakuya prepares to "touch" the entryway.

"I will have a look inside Renji, do a perimeter check of the building and wait outside."

"Hai, Taicho."

Renji leaves and Byakuya takes a deep breath, takes a step across the entryway and touches the doorframe. At first he feels and sees nothing. Then he starts hearing various voices, yelling, screaming, frightened and in the next second it's as if he's watching a movie play out before him. A grizzly movie in which a tall figure with light blue hair is using what looks like a sickle to threaten the villagers on the floor. As the villagers scramble away, he raises the sickle and stabs the first one right through the middle of his back; the others scream and make a run for it but he's to fast and delivers crippling blows with his sickle. Crippling blows because what he does next causes Byakuya's insides to turn . . .the blue haired figure literally tears open the first victim, pulls out his insides and picks at them, chewing on bits, spitting others out . . . Byakuya's going to be sick.

He opens his eyes only to see he is in the middle of the bar, he had not even noticed when he let go of the doorframe. Also he quickly closes his eyes as he feels nautious.

He groans and brings his hands to his face.

He turns and hits something hard.

He opens his eyes to see Zaraki but quickly closes them as the sunlight streaming in from behind Zaraki hurts his eyes and causes a sharp pain in his head making him dizzy. He has no choice but to bury his head in Zaraki's chest and he can't help but release a groan of pain. For a second he smells clean, vanilla soap.

Zaraki quickly grabs Byakuya by his upper arms and pushes him away from his chest.

"What the fuck is going on?" he'd seen that unnatural, brilliant violet glow in Byakuya's eyes again, the one from the other night after the attack.

Byakuya lowers his head and hisses out "The light you dolt, it hurts my eyes."

Zaraki blocks it and closes the door with on hand and again grabs Byakuya by the upper arms.

"Humph . . . no surprise there."  
"Why do you say that?" and Byakuya dares to slowly open his eyes. As Byakuya does this Zaraki sees a small violet glow appear then get a bit wider but Byakuya does not fully open his eyes.

"Cause your eyes are glowin like a dam cat, only purplish just like the other night"

"What other night?"

"At Squad 4 after yur fight. When you opened yur eyes, they looked like that, bit dimmer maybe."

"I . . . see."

"Well I as sure don't god-dam see. What the hell's going on here, Hime? Why'd you want to come here?"

Byakuya swears under his breath, Zaraki may be many things but he's no idiot.

"It's fading now, yur eyes."

Byakuya slowly fully opens his eyes with no discomfort.

"Release me. I do not have time to explain nor do I owe you an explanation."

"You think you don't huh?" Zaraki pulls Byakuya close to him in a menacing fashion.

"Really Zaraki your little intimidation tactics won't - - - "

Byakuya does not get another word out because suddenly he's hit with a sensation that shoots throughout his body and it's followed by a powerful vision:

It's Hitsugaya Taicho carrying out some scouting duties with squad members, then he's being attacked by two enemies; then he sees Matsumoto lying on the ground her gut torn open, then Hitsugaya Taicho take a possibly fatal wound through the back . . . a flash of a sickle . . .

Zaraki is holding on to Byakuya who in the middle of talking and pulling away had suddenly grabbed a hard hold of him and looking into Zaraki's face, Byakuya's eyes now look completely silver, like mirrors.

"Fucking hell, Kuchiki what the hells going on?"

Suddenly Byakuya's eyes return to normal and he says "They are close . . . Hitsugaya Taicho . . . trouble. We must go." He goes to move but Zaraki is still holding on to him.

"Zaraki!"

Zaraki pulls him close, face to face. He can see the distress in Kuchiki's eyes.

"This ain't over."

Byakuya nods and rushes out calling for his men.

Zaraki's arrive as well.

"Where is Hitsugaya Taicho supposed to be scouting today?"

Ikkaku "Shit - - "

Renji "We left to early Taicho, he wasn't on any list I saw yesterday, why?"

"I have reason to believe he and his scouting team are in danger."

Renji "Shit - - -"

Zaraki "Yumichika?"

"Renji's correct, Hitsugaya Taicho was not on any list but then again, neither were we."

"Splitting up won't work since we got no idea where he is."

Byakuya knows Hitsugaya and his team is in imminent danger, something has to be done.

"Everyone, stand back."

"Taicho?"

"Back! now!"

They all back away and Byakuya gets on his knee and to everyone's amazement his spiritual pressure grows and he slams the ground with his left hand and yells out # ni-sen ichi (201) and reitsu pours into the ground.

Rikichi says in awe "No way! and without an incantation?"

Renji "What is it kid?"

"A locator spell, Path of the Blind Light, big-time kido, few people have mastered it and it's rarely ever practiced."

"Why?"

Yumichika answers with a worried expression

"It takes up tons of reitsu."

"Shit, taicho!" Renji knows Byakuya should not be doing this only 2 days after the attack but he also realizes Squad 10 must be in dire need for him to do this.

All watch as the ground around Byakuya's perimeter suddenly lights up green and as Byakuya pours more reitsu into the spell, what looks like a hologram appears before them of the number 10 (Hitsugaya's squad) then, the number bursts into fragments of light which fall onto the ground and the spell ends.

Rikichi "Look at the ground."

Burnt into the ground by the falling fragments are coordinates; Hitsugaya is not to far from them.

Byakuya "Go!"

Zaraki to Rikichi "You, stay here." and the rest take off.

As they head towards Hitsugaya's team, Zaraki gets a dreaded sense of déjà vu . . . last time Hime sent him after the enemy, he'd returned to find him face down in the dirt . . . this time . . .

"Ya better be ok Hime."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 ENEMIES REVEALED**

Renji, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Wenho are rushing towards Hitsugaya Taicho's location. Renji had ordered Toma to head back towards Seretai and inform them of the situation. Renji's worried as Kuchiki Taicho did not look good.

They are almost there when abruptly Zaraki stops and the rest follow suit. Lying on the ground about four feet ahead of them is a man lying in a pool of blood. Yumichika rushes over and checks his pulse.

He looks up and shakes his head.

Zaraki "Turn him over."

Yumichika does so and the man's insides are all pulled out and torn to pieces.

Renji "Fuck!"

Yumichika "The wound in the back and this (he gestures to the victims guts) . . . it's the same as the victims from the bar."

Zaraki "So it's likely it ain't just one. Let's go, we'll take care of 'im later."

They head off.

They arrive at the coordinates and immediately feel a change in the atmosphere. They stop.

Ikkaku "This seems familiar."

Renji "So this is what Kuchiki Taicho described."

Zaraki "It's them."

Renji "We're close then."

Zaraki "Yeah but this suppression barrier shit covers a wide area."

Ikkaku "Taicho, you could break through it."

"Don't know how wide it ranges, won't help if it don't hit the target." He says this knowing the amount of reitsu he releases can literally hurt those with him.

Zaraki moves forward quickly followed by the others and within five minutes they can hear the clash of weapons but it's unclear where it's coming from.

Zaraki "Ikkaku and Renji take the left; you two follow me."

They split up.

**Meanwhile . . . **

Hitsugaya is locked in a fierce battle with what seems to him a deranged monster who calls himself Sergio. This creature is very tall, white and lean with light, blue hair. His weapon is a long staff and at each end are two very sharp, very deadly sickles. To his far left Matsumoto and two other squad member are battling another one of these creatures and from his appearance he is likely the one Kuchiki fought three nights ago. That creature matches the description given at the captain's meeting: dark hair, tall, tan, and muscular and his hands are long and wrapped in sharp metal, claws.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is worried. These creatures are very strong and the suppression barrier; it feels like he's drowning as it weighs heavily on his reitsu making it difficult to gather the reitsu needed for bankai. He needs to concentrate in order to channel his reitsu and break the barrier but his opponent is not giving one inch. He glances behind Matsumoto, to the small barn where the terrified residents they had come across had run into in hopes of staying alive. He had yelled at them to not go in, staying in there was providing the enemy an easy target but they were frightened out of their minds.

Toshiro has to figure out how to beat his opponent and get those residents to safety. He can only trust that Matsumoto and his men can handle their opponent. Suddenly he hears a yell of pain and glances in that direction to see one of his men go down in a spray of blood. Dam! He needs to do something.

"Now, now I feel you are not 100% in this battle, _boy_. Look away to long and you'll end up with your stomach cut wide open."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, not boy. You have told me your name is Sergio but not what you and your comrade are."

"Why do you care?"

"I care about the death of innocent people and any threat to Soul Society."

"They should be honored to have been killed by me and you shall be as well."

"Do you call slaughtering these people honorable?"

"Actually, I call it FUN _and_TASTY." Toshiro's eyes widen at this admission and he attacks.

Matsumoto for her part is doing her best with her remaining comrade to defeat their opponent but she fears he is to strong for the both of them. She can only hope to keep it distracted long enough for her Taicho to beat his enemy and get the residents to safety. She's tried getting information out of it, but it says nothing. It just savagely attacks and she can feel her reitsu getting more and more weighed down with each attack or defensive block she and her teammate make.

Unexpectedly the creature moves in a flash behind her teammate who has no time to react. He screams as blood gushes out of his back where that monster just raked his metal claws on skin. The monster then grabs the shinigami by the hair and raises it's hand to slash at his neck; Matsumoto attacks "Howl, Heineko!"

The creature whose eyes were brown a moment ago turns to Matsumoto with red eyes. He blocks her blow and raises his suppression barrier causing Matsumoto to stagger and then Hugo is right in front of her and punches her so hard in the face she is thrown to the ground, blood spraying from her nose. Matsumoto hits the ground hard, she's in pain but has to get up . . . but everything feels so heavy. Hugo smiles wickedly thinking he'll enjoy this one's reitsu and maybe more as he takes in Matsumoto's figure. He moves to deliver a crippling blow and as Matsumoto looks up, Hugo strikes down with glee.

Hugo's glee turns to bewilderment and then rage as he's thrown back by a sword that comes zooming past him as he hears "Howl, Zabimaru!"

He lands in a crouch a few feet back to see a redhead wielding the sword and standing in front of his indented feast.

In the meantime . . .

Toshiro is distracted one second by Matsumoto's situation and Sergio takes the opening and slices upward injuring Toshiro's right shoulder. Toshiro stumbles back, gritting his teeth as Sergio brings the other end of his sickle down with a fierce yell of glee. But Toshiro's read his attack and shunpo's back a safe distance. Then to his surprise he sees Sergio's blow blocked by another staff, this one the weapon of 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku.

Sergio screams in rage "Who the hell are you?"

"Madarame!"

"Hai, Hitsugaya Taicho. Sorry to but in but thought I might have some fun."

Toshiro smirks.

"There's residents in that barn, their safety is our priority."

"Hey Yumichika! barn, residents!"

Toshiro looks across the field to see Yumichika and another shingami enter the field. Yumichika nods and he and the other man head towards the barn.

Toshiro is stunned that he had not felt any one of them approach; the barrier is that strong.

"Are there more of you?"

"Taicho's with us but we split up, guess he's takin care of something else 'cuz he's not here."

Sergio screams his eyes turning red in fury "I said who the hell are you?"

Ikkaku takes a good look at his opponent who seems wild eyed; crazed.

"10 Squad, 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madarame. _What_the fuck areyou?"

Sergio's eyes seem to get redder and the suppression field seems to grow.

"Madarame, he's dangerous, can you keep him busy long enough for me to try to break this field?"

"Leave it to me Hitsugaya Taicho."

And he lunges at Sergio.

**On the far left . . . **

"Matsumoto, you ok?"

"Hai Renji."

"Go take care of your teammate, I'll handle this . . . thing."

Matsumoto does not want to leave Renji alone but her teammate is seriously wounded and she's hurting more than she's letting on.

"I'll be back as soon as I stabilize him." she shunpo's away.

Renji takes in his opponent and knows right away it was this bastard who attacked Kuchiki Taicho.

"You attacked my Captain the other night, I can see some of his zanpakuto's work on you. What's your name?" he's referring to little scars he can see on the creatures' bare arms.

For the first time, Hugo speaks

"My name is Hugo. The dark haired one is Your Captain?" his voice is deep, silky.

"Yeah."

"Is _he_ here?"

"What's it to you?"

"He was just so . .. (he licks the tips of his sheathed claws suggestively) _compelling_. I did not get a chance to acquaint him with my . . . _touch_."

Renji scowls

"And you never will if I have anything to say about it."

Hugo laughs "You think you can stand in our way?"

"Just how many of you are there, Hugo?"

"You said I attacked your Captain meaning you are not as strong as him then, correct?"

Renji's smiles sardonically

"Pretty sure you ain't a Captain either."

Hugo scowls and Renji can feel the barrier grow heavier.

"What happened, did I touch a nerve?"

Hugo glares at Renji and strikes, his claws crossing with Zabimaru.

As Ikkaku and Renji are busy battling the enemy and Matusmoto is busy healing her teammate, Yumichika and Wenho are getting the residents out of the barn and farther away from the fighting. They are a distance away when Yumichika tells them all to stop and explains that he's going to create a protective barrier with kiddo and that they need to stay inside. He does the Seven Lightening Rod incantation and stakes the rods to the ground around the residents. He then tells Wenho to guard them as he heads back to the fight. Yumichika wonders how safe the residents will be considering they are still within the enemy's suppression field meaning they could be anywhere. As he heads to help Ikkaku and the others he wonders how Zaraki is doing.

Toshiro works quickly to gather all his reitsu into a focal point in order to blast the suppression barrier.

**Elsewhere in the woods . . . **

Zaraki is battling another one of the enemy. This one is tall, lean and has short blond hair. He carries two long, slim, jagged edged swords as his weapons.

Yumichika the 6th Squad member and he had been walking along a path littered with three more bodies all of which had been sliced almost in half and their throats torn. Interestingly the kills were neater then the first victim they'd run into. Zaraki had sensed a change in the air and this creature had just walked out of the woods and blocked their path. None failed to notice the blood dripping off of both swords.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I was about to ask the same question, though I see you're a Captain." the voice a bit mocking. "My name's Larik by the way."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"How rude, shouldn't you tell me your name?"

"By the looks of them on the road, don't think my name is what you're after."

Larik says nothing.

"So you don't like munching on them like your friends? You just enjoy slicing them up?"

Larik is offended by the fact this shinigami does not seem one bit afraid. He notices the pretty one with the feathers, the one he'd sensed on one of his outings. Larik looks at Yumichika as he says

"We have likes and dislikes just like you."

"Nah, I like a good fight. I don't pick on weaklings."

"Hopefully I'll provide you with some pleasure then." still looking at Yumichika.

Zaraki to Larik "Doubt it, I don't like cowards."

Larik's eyes and lips narrow as he turns his full attention to Zaraki

Zaraki tells Yumichika and Wenho to go find the others.

Yumichika "Hai Taicho." they take off.

"You're calling me a coward?"

"I call 'em like I see 'em"

"And what do you think you see."

"You killing these residents who probably didn't even have an ounce of reitsu and this suppression shit; cowardly."

As Zaraki speaks, Larik's getting angrier and his red eyes are getting darker and darker.

"Oh, I'll have fun killing you."

"How many more of you are here?"

"And you talk of being cowardly!"

"tsk . . . I don't tend to get in the way of others battles but, since your lots already cheaten." and before Larik can move Zaraki takes off his eye patch.

Larik stares as Zaraki literally glows and his reitsu swells and disperses in waves. The wind picks up, the trees shake dangerously. Larik hears branches cracking and he can feel this shinigami's reitsu almost burning him; making him feel weak. Larik has to reign in his strength. Larik releases the suppression field and takes off towards his comrades.

Zaraki reigns in his reitsu and looks around as the wind, dust and debris die down. The thing is gone.

"Tsk . . . coward."

Zaraki heads back the way he came.

**Back to the others . . . .**

Ikkaku is neck to neck with Sergio both getting a bit bloody. Renji is struggling a bit against Hugo, the suppression field getting heavier and heavier. Matsumoto has stabilized her teammate and is headed towards Renji when various things happen at the same time:

They all feel a familiar reitsu "blast" to which Ikkaku smirks knowing it's his Taicho.

Hitsugaya's bankai is unmistakable with "Diaguren Hyurinmaru" and he shoots his reitsu upwards in a crescent swirl mass of ice and reitsu with "Hyoru Senbie," breaking through the suppression barrier.

Out of nowhere Larik appears in front of Matsumoto. Before she can release Heineko, Larik slashes one sword outwards followed by the second sword. Yumichika pushes Matsumoto out of the way blocking the first blow with Fuji Jujaku but Larik's to fast and Yumichika is cut from waist to shoulder at an angle by the second sword.

"Yumichika!" Matsumoto catches him as he falls.

"Aren't I the lucky one two pretty shinigami for me."

Matsumoto quickly blocks Yumichika with her body and looks up, eyes filled with determination. She raises her hands to summon a kiddo blast as Larik goes to deliver a deadly blow. She hopes she can at least use her body to save Yumichika.

Toshiro is about to send Hyurinmaru to protect Matsumoto when he senses a powerful and familiar reitsu. He smirks and turns to help Renji and Ikkaku.

Matsumoto for her part is gathering her reitsu when in a blink of an eye Yumichika and she find themselves surrounded in an altogether different barrier.

Both are stunned to see a barrier of bright silver and pink zanpakuto and watch as some pink sakura petal blades sprinkle down.

Matsumoto "This, this is . . . " she looks to her right.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" she also notes another 6th squad member next to Kuchiki Taicho.

Yumichika who is losing consciousness holds out his hand as a blade petal lands harmlessly on his palm and disintegrates.

"It's lovely." he passes out.

Matsumoto "Yumichika!"

Byakuya to Rikichi

"Aid with their injuries."

"Hai, Taicho!"

Rikichi goes to Yumichika and Matsumoto. Neither are healers and Matsumoto used up a lot of reitsu healing her teammate but together with Rikichi they work to stabilize a seriously wounded Yumichika.

Rikichi is also worried about Kuchiki Taicho. After the kido spell Kuchiki Taicho was pretty drained. But, as soon as he could stand he'd shunpoed to the fight. They arrived on the scene, he'd taken everything in a second and then grabbed Rikichi's hand and flash-stepped so fast Rikichi's head is still spinning a bit.

Rikichi glances at his taicho knowing the exertion of reitsu can't be good for him, especially since he just returned from sick leave.

On the outside of his Senbonsakura Kageyoshi - Senkei, Larik was thrown back and landed in a heap. He gets up and furiously looks at this new barrier. He also notes that Hugo and Sergio's suppression fields are gone. As he watches, the powerful barrier comes down and before him is a stunning shinigami: black hair, grey-violet eyes, elegant and beautiful. Larik smiles knowingly

"So you're Kuchiki Byakuya."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 The Continuing Battle **

Thank to all my reviewers! It was pointed out to me that Ikkaku is from 11th Squad not 10th. Of course! oops! Also, if some dialogue isn't 100% grammatically correct it's b/c of the character. I don't think all our Soul Society residents have perfect vocabulary or use proper grammatical tenses. : ) Now on to where we left off . . .

Larik smiles knowingly

"So you're Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya is not surprised to be called by name considering his encounter with these creatures. No one had assumed they were without knowledge of Soul Society.

"Who are you and what are you?

Larik takes in the cultured voice.

"You shinigami are all so full of questions?" Larik takes Byakuya in from head to toe. "I am Larik."

"What are you?"

Byakuya ignores the creatures' lascivious stare.

"Hmm . . . _you _I will answer. We've been called many names in many lands."

"What do you call yourselves?"

Larik's eyes sparkle wickedly "We are . . . Strigoi."

The term seems familiar to Byakuya for some reason. He's heard the term before; question is where? He needs to keep Larik talking, buy time for his reitsu to gather properly. He can feel the sweat trickling down his back from his exertion with the kido then with senkei.

"What are your origins?"

"You ask all the right questions . . . intelligent and _beautiful _. . . hmm . . . no wonder he's so interested in you."

"Whom do you speak of?"

Larik smiles "Now, now, can't give everything away."

"Who is your leader?"

"_He_ is."

"That is not an answer."

Larik tilts his head and gives Byakuya a sly grin

"_He_ who lives in your dreams."

This answer sends a ripple of shock through Byakuya . . . he who lives in his dreams . . . the nightmares?

Larik had counted on surprising Byakuya with his answer and attacks with blinding speed. Larik slashes up right hand followed by left, his swords slashing in an "X" pattern only to be met with air.

Larik is very fast but Byakuya is faster and he moves behind Larik for a signature, fatal blow but his body and reitsu are faltering; he's a few seconds to slow. Larik sees him and blocks Senbonsakura from delivering "senka" (flash blossom). Larik's deep, red eyes meet Byakuya's cold, calm gaze.

"You will surrender or be taken by force."

Larik feels a moment of fear but he is not Gabriel's second for nothing. He calms himself and takes in Byakuya's appearance with more than his lustful eyes this time. He can see a weariness in the cold gaze and he sees the sweat forming on the shinigami's brow plus, a slight shaking in the shingami's hands. Larik smiles evilly.

"We're not all as easy to take down as Hugo over there."

Byakuya does not even look, he had recognized Renji's opponent to whom he can now assign a name.

Larik suddenly encases Byakuya and himself in a small barrier and raises the suppression field to excruciating levels.

**Meanwhile on the rest of the battle field . . . . **

The moment Byakuya had walked out of Senbonsakura's senkei, Hugo had spotted him and the fury in him had increased. Hugo had sensed that all the suppression fields were gone. He knows they need to retreat but he cannot leave when Gabriel's shinigami is right there. He looks at Renji and also quickly glances over at Sergio who is now facing two opponents. Sergio meets his eyes and nods almost imperceptibly. Hugo looks at Renji and sneers. Hugo will give Larik a few minutes before attacking Gabriel's shinigami.

Sergio meanwhile knows what he needs to do but can't hold out for long against his two opponents; he's already taken hits to his back and side that are affecting his movements.

A few minutes later Hugo and Sergio feel Larik's suppression barrier. Hugo smiles inwardly knowing Larik has made his move. He makes his and suddenly moves faster than ever before and attacks Renji. At the same moment that Hugo attacks Renji, Sergio summons his suppression field again and raises it around himself and his opponents.

When Hugo is nose to nose with Renji, he immediately directs his suppression ability directly at Renji in the form of a yellow energy beam, which is to close for Renji to evade. Renji take the hit in the chest and feels his body go numb; he struggles to move but can't. Hugo is staring at him with victory in his eyes.

In his mind Renji just thinks "Fucking way to end. Rukia I love you. Taicho it was an honor . . ." He can only watch Hugo deliver the finishing blow but it never comes as Hugo suddenly disappears from sight. As Renji starts falling to the ground he sees Hugo headed straight towards his Captain.

Renji screams "Taicho!" but nothing comes out of his paralyzed throat.

Sergio sees Hugo speeding towards Larik's opponent and laughs evilly as he attacks Ikkaku and Toshiro knowing he has to distract these two from their prize. Also knowing he has to make his suppression barrier hold as he does not possess the strength to raise it more than two times in battle, few of their kind can.

Ikkaku is feeling the suppression field worse than Toshiro and takes a few hits from Sergio's sickle.

Toshiro can feel his bankai is about to break and senses Renji's reitsu weaken drastically. Also, something is "off" with Kuchiki. Toshiro ignores everything and shunpo's a distance away.

"Madarame, move!"

Ikkaku hears the warning then hears "Gunchu Tsurara" and he sees dozens of icicles coming at his enemy and himself. Ikkaku's eyes light up manically and he turns to Sergio. He won't let this bastard get away and as the icicles come, Ikkaku concentrates on attacking Sergio not on dodging Hitsugaya's attack causing Sergio to get hit again and again by the icicles.

"Crazy bastard" says Toshiro with a smile and yells

"Madarame, do your best to stay alive!"

Ikkaku wonders what Hitsugaya means when he hears "Hyori Senbi"

Ikkaku "Shit."

Sergio looks wild-eyed at Ikkaku as he feels his barrier break yet again and in an instant Sergio and Ikkaku are surrounded by ice pillars, which close in on them. Sergio screams in fear. Ikkaku hopes his next move can save his life

"Bankai, Ryumon Huzukimaru!"

**Back to Kuchiki Taicho . . . . **

Swords crossed with Larik, Byakuya feels the suppression field eating at his reitsu, which causes his body to tremble very visibly.

"Feeling a little tired dear Captain?"

Larik moves to deliver the same attack that paralyzed Renji.

Byakuya feels Renji's reitsu all but disappear and out of the corner of his eye he sees Hugo coming at him full speed.

"Looks like you're the one that's coming with us my pretty."

Larik has barely finished speaking when with lightening speed Byakuya drops Senbonsakura and does a spinning kick to Larik's head causing Larik to see stars and drop one sword as he stumbles back. Byakuya jumps back a safe distance sweat dripping down his back. Hugo is almost on top of him as Senbonsakura hits the ground. Byakuya glances at Hugo

"Bankai, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

Hugo's eyes go wide and he back peddles, barely dodging the attack. He hears Larik cry out in pain. But Hugo notices the attack is not as strong as last time or else it would have reached him. He looks down to see the shinigami Captain standing, visibly trembling yet his eyes are icy calm, his zanpakuto swirling protectively around him.

Hugo yells to Larik "He's weakened, we can take him!"

Larik is on his knees, his arm and face are cut and bleeding and he's looking towards the woods.

"Larik, you fool! together we can –"

Larik looks back at Hugo, eyes leaking blood as Senbonsakura had been quick enough to cause him serious injuries.

Hugo suddenly sees another shinigami appear out of the woods.

Zaraki enters the clearing and takes in the sight: Renji is unconscious on the ground; Hitsugaya's bankai is falling to the ground; Yumichika, Matsumoto and another shinigami are in a small group aiding Yumichika and; the Princess is standing his bankai swirling around him facing off against two of the enemy.

Zaraki recognizes the one he encountered in the woods; Zaraki sees red.

Larik turns to Hugo "You're the fool! Deal with that if you can."

Zaraki moves towards Larik who in order to flee grabs his remaining sword and throws it like a lance towards the three shinigami the dark haired Captain is protecting.

Hugo realizes that if Larik is running, he'd better run as well. His eyes livid, he aims his metal claws at Byakuya and the tips shoot out like high-speed daggers towards Byakuya.

Zaraki moves to deflect Larik's weapon and as his zanpakuto makes contact with the sword, there's a huge explosion.

Byakuya looks over but cannot see anything through the smoke. He realizes that the daggers headed towards him are likely to explode as well. His reitsu is weakening quickly, he sends Senbonsakura towards the daggers but a few get through.

He has no choice and summons his dreamscape creating what looks like a bright, pink reitsu cage around himself just as the daggers reach him.

If anyone where looking they would see that Byakuya disappears for a split second allowing the daggers to pass through where he was just standing. As the daggers pass Byakuya reappears and falls to his knees, not being able to hold the dreamscape longer due to his weakened states. Sweat is falling in rivets down his face, blurring his vision.

The daggers hit the ground a few feet away and there's a second even bigger explosion.

Byakuya braces himself but rather than be thrown back violently, Byakuya is only hit with a cloud of smoke and a violent breeze. He blinks to see a huge shadow in front of him and what appears to be a wall of reitsu sweeping out directing the explosion away from him. He recognizes the reitsu and smiles inwardly.

Standing two feet in front of him, Captains cloak shredded and half his uniform singed and torn is Zaraki Taicho.

Zaraki cuts off his reitsu and bends to grab something from the ground. Byakuya follows his movements; his eye patch.

Zaraki ties his eye patch on and turns to Byakuya.

"Tsk . . . they almost had ya Hime."

Byakuya can't help but smile as he says

"I at least dodged."

"Tsk . . ."

Then they sense others approaching. The back-up has arrived.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 The Aftermath of Battle – PART 1**

**Hey all! Promise not to keep you waiting much longer for the Byakuya torture to begin but, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

A group of Squad Four shinigami arrives on the scene with Hisagi Shuhei and some of his men. All quickly move to aid their fallen comrades.

Hisagi approaches Kuchiki and Zaraki

"We came as fast as we could; I see we're to late."

Byakuya "To the contrary there are many who need healing."

Zaraki "and two of them bastards just blew up the place and headed west."

Hisagi "I'll send trackers in that direction."

Hitsugaya calls over "There's an enemy here, he's barely alive!"

Hisagi shunpo's over.

Zaraki to Byakuya

"You look like shit Hime."

"I have to see to my men."

Zaraki's eyes narrow taking in Byakuya's state.

"Tsk . . . you need the 4th more than your men."

"I'll see to them first if you don't mind."

"You still got some explaining to do Hime, including how you _dodged _them daggers." Byakuya's eyes widen for a second before he turns and walks off.

As Zaraki heads towards Hisagi and Hitsugaya, he wonders about the look in Kuchiki's eyes just now . . . fear?

Hitsugaya had ordered some of the arrivals

"3rd Seat Ikkaku is under this ice somewhere, find him."

"Hai, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"There are more civilians in the woods being guarded, due north."

Hisagi nods and yells out orders to his men.

Zaraki approaches and Hitsugaya asks

"How did you know we were in trouble?"

Hisagi "Renji sent a fellow squad member to the Commander who ordered us here."

"Renji?"

Zaraki "Hime figured it out while we were investigating the previous attack."

"My outing wasn't on the mission sheets this morning."

As Zaraki moves towards the enemy who is under a healing kido he says

"Some high level kido shit found ya. Took it outta the Hime over there"

Toshiro and Hisagi look over to where Byakuya is standing and then at each other questioningly.

Byakuya reaches Rikichi who along with Matsumoto are watching as Yumichika is attended to by Yamada Hanataro and another 4th Squad member.

"Kuchiki Taicho, are you alright? I'm sorry I failed to help you – "

"You did as ordered Rikichi, well done."

Matsumoto "If it weren't for Rikichi, Yumichika would be dead. Renji and Rikichi are life savers and Yumichika; he took a hit meant for me." she looks over with worry at Yumichika.

Byakuya can see that both Matsumoto and Rikichi are worn out from sustaining Ayasegawa's life force. Plus, Matusmoto has a horrible bruise on her face.

Byakuya asks about Yumichika's condition.

Hanataro answers "His reitsu is fluctuating badly, we need to get him back to Seretei."

"Make sure you are treated Rikichi."

"But, Kuchiki Taicho, you need to be treated!"

"I will see to our Vice Captain first."

Rikichi frowns as Hanataro glances at Kuchiki Taicho with concern.

Byakuya approaches Renji who is being treated as he lies on his back.

"Are you alright Renji?"

"Hai Taicho. Bastard paralyzed me somehow. I fucked up. Sorry Taicho."

Byakuya blinks wondering why everyone is apologizing.

"You did well Renji."

"I lost. Fucked up."

"From what I heard you protected Vice Captain Matsumoto from grave harm just as Rikichi worked to save Ayasegawa's life during the battle. You all followed my orders and aided your comrades. Now you must see to your recovery"

They hear someone yell

"Here! he's here, 3rd Seat Ikkaku, Madarame!"

Renji lets out a sigh of relief "Thought Hitsugaya Taicho's attack had done him in for a second."

"I do not think he would have survived without his Bankai."

Renji's eyes open wide, Ikkaku's bankai is a secret . . . isn't it?

Byakuya's eyes are smiling as he turns and walks towards the captured enemy.

Hitsugaya and Hisagi go to check on Matsumoto and Yumichika while Zaraki watches over the enemy and receives treatment himself.

All of a sudden everyone hears a very distinctive whale-like cry.

"Unohana Taicho!" cry out various 4th Squad members.

And appearing in the sky and descending slowly to the ground is Unohana riding on Minazuki's back.

Byakuya turns to look up at Minazuki when he suddenly feels a burning pain throughout his body and the earth spins violently. He breaks out into a sweat and doubles over in pain as he starts to lose his balance.

He hears someone yell "Kuchiki Taicho!"

Next thing he knows he's being held up, a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

Zaraki had also looked over upon hearing Minazuki only to see Kuchiki double over; he'd shunpo'd in time to grab him by the waist.

"Take it easy Kuchiki." as he pulls Byakuya closer. Byakuya grips Zaraki's arm tightly.

"Go-going to – " his stomach convulses and Zaraki has enough time to pull back Byakuya's hair and lean him forward and away so he doesn't vomit on either of them.

Unohana Taicho orders Isane to care for Yumichika and rushes over to Byakuya.

When Byakuya finishes Zaraki moves them away and gently lays him on the ground. Byakuya is doing all he can to not yell out in pain as he sweats profusely.

Rikichi arrives at his side as do Unohana, Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Renji.

Unohana "Zaraki Taicho please hold Kuchiki Taicho's head still as I immobilize his body. Does anyone know any details?"

Rikichi speaks up

"He executed high-level kido to find Hitsugaya Taicho's group. It was awesome! But he was pretty out of it afterwards. Then he shunpo'd over here and raised his senkei before having to fight that Larik monster. Then there was the other guy, Taicho was pretty weak and Senbonsakura couldn't stop the entire attack. I don't know what happened because suddenly there was an explosion in the other direction and then another one so close to Kuchiki Taicho."

Unohana listens as she scans Byakuya from head to toe. She frowns when she hears about the kido and then her frown deepens as Rikichi continues.

Rikichi finishes with "Is he going to be alright?"

Unohana does not look up

"Thank you for the information."

She speaks to Byakuya in her quiet yet scary voice.

"I see you didn't listen to me Kuchiki Taicho. You've caused serious damage to your recently healed centers and from what I can tell have stressed other centers to alarming degrees. Your body is trying to fight off further damage thus, you are experiencing what must feel like a personal oven at this moment along with flashes of burning pain."

Zaraki growls "Stop scolding him and make it stop."

Unohana glances up at Zaraki to see him staring intently at Byakuya.

Unohana places her hand on Byakuya's forehead and almost instantly he sighs in relief. Zaraki looks up questioningly.

"Cold compression technique. Now if you please Zaraki Taicho, lift Kuchiki Taicho and place him in Minazuki." Zaraki feels Byakuya tense at that.

Zaraki easily lifts Byakuya and walks over to Minazuki. Zaraki's chest feels cold to Byakuya's burning head. He burrows into it with a sigh of relief.

"Like how I smell don't ya, Hime?"

Byakuya half growls at that; Zaraki laughs.

As Byakuya feels he's being set down, he opens his eyes to see Minazuki's slobbering tongue. His grip tightens on Zaraki's torn uniform.

"I know I'm irresistible Kuchiki but, you gotta let go of me."

Byakuya gives Zaraki a scathing look but his eyes fill with pain.

"Don't get uptight Hime, I'm sure it's better than it looks; least you'll feel better."

Byakuya suddenly looks up at Zaraki and says softly, urgently

"Zaraki, they call themselves Strigoi . . . familiar somehow . .."

"Strigoi huh? Got it. Now shut up and get some beauty sleep."

He lays Byakuya on Minazuki's tongue.

Byakuya grimaces at the slobber but his protests are quieted as Minazuki rolls him up with his tongue and into his belly.

Zaraki "Dam that looks gross."

"Minazuki will do wonders for his spirit centers. Now lets finish you up Zaraki Taicho."

While Unohana sees to Zaraki, Hitsugaya asks Rikichi about the kido Kuchiki performed.

Rikichi explains.

Hitsugaya "And it did this to him?"

Hisagi interjects "Kuchiki Taicho's reitsu was recovering from a few night ago. Impressive."

Rikichi smiles "That's Kuchiki Taicho for you. But I thought the explosion was gonna fry him for sure if it hadn't been for Zaraki Taicho."

Unohana can hear the others and says to Zaraki

"You've overexerted your body with those releases of spiritual pressure, now I know how and why."

"Didn't expect the dam spear to explode in my face. Then the other thing used the same type of attack, only daggers."

"Against Kuchiki Taicho?"

"Yeah, Hime wasn't gonna be able to dodge it."

"So you assisted him."

"Tsk . . . I'll recover."

"Yes, you will. Give yourself at least 1 day of absolutely no reitsu exertion; the eye patch stays on. Are you in any pain or discomfort?"

Zaraki stretches a little "Bit sore, nothing to cry about."

"Very well."

Zaraki then says to Unohana softly

"The kid didn't see it so he didn't mention it; before the locator spell Hime's eyes were like the other night . . . glowing a bright pink, then normal and then silver. After that he insisted we had to find Hitsugaya; he found them with that kido."

Unohana's brow furrows understanding that a lot more than kido has overextended Byakuya's reitsu and body.

"You know what's going on with him don't ya Retsu?"

"I cannot comment on a patients – "

"How'd he know Hitsugaya was in trouble and how'd he fuckin dodge them daggers . .?"

"Daggers?" she looks up perplexed.

"They were about to hit him when . . . "

"When what?"

Zaraki looks at Unohana sharply and frowns

"Huh, you don't know either do ya? I think you better have a talk with your patient soon as he's outta that things belly." Zaraki gets up and walks over to his men.

Ikkaku is unconscious but no serious injuries; Yumichika is already on Minazuki's back after Insane stabilized his condition; Renji is talking to Hisagi whose crew is dealing with the residents and the bodies of the deceased.

Zaraki walks back to Sergio, who's in a reitsu cage and hasn't woken since Hitsugaya's Sennen Hyoro.

**Meanwhile at the enemies hideout . . . **

Gabriel is silently seething as he hears of the confrontation between his men and the shinigami. Larik has serious cuts to his arm and his face also took some damage. Hugo's strength has been pushed to its' limits as well. The shinigami are proving to be formidable enemies.

Larik and Hugo are giving Gabriel details as their injuries are tended to.

Hugo at one point shouts "We could've taken him had Larik not run away!"

"Oh yes, and who followed right after me!" Larik yells back. But he quickly

calms himself and says "we were outnumbered and that shinigami is as fearless as the lovely Captain."

Gabriel "Kuchiki is fearless you say?"

Larik "Very much so Gabriel. He gives nothing away, does not stand down. Though

he appeared rather strained when he challenged me. Likely due to his exertions with Hugo the other night. I can only imagine that Hugo's little surprise today must have been a nasty wake-up call."

Gabriel "Surprise?"

Hugo "Just a few exploding daggers."

"Did they wound him?"

Larik "I felt Zaraki Kenpachi's reitsu as we made our escape. He may have prevented sever damage to Kuchiki."

Hugo "Whether they hit their target or not Your little shinigami wasn't looking to good when we left. His attack though it managed to hit Larik was not as strong as when he fought me the other night."

Gabriel "And Sergio?"

Larik "A fool. He was to arrogant to listen to his own limitations."

"And he is now in their hands."

Hugo "He can't have survived, he was beyond his limit way before that ice descended on him. He served his purpose in providing me an opportunity to do some damage."

Larik "I spoke to Kuchiki, he knows of us now; a hint of you. There is nothing Sergio can say if he is still alive that will affect our mission; he was just a foot soldier."

Gabriel ponders everything he's heard of the battle: the injuries his men have received, the loss of Sergio and, Byakuya Kuchiki's weakening strength.

He stands and grabbing a knife cuts into his wrist and allows the blood to pour into a glass. He walks up to Larik and hands him the glass.

"This will help your scars; they are deeper than Hugo's. You were lucky to have faced Kuchiki Byakuya in a weakened state or you may have suffered permanent scarring."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Gabriel, he will be hard to handle."

Hugo laughs as he looks over the care he has been provided and stretches out his hands and rotates his arm. He notes that his scars are almost completely healed; thanks to his bloodline.

"Please Larik, we both know my brother loves a challenge. Especially such a delicious one as the one you met today."

Gabriel looks at Hugo "Are you jealous brother?"

"Nonsense, I have always preferred a nice blood fest followed by a buxom wench to sate my desires. But if you are willing to share I would not mind a little payback."

Gabriel smiles "Then I think you will enjoy the surprise waiting in your room. A lovely, well endowed blond."

Hugo's eyes light up.

"Off with you both. Go hunt, ravage and recover your strength for in three nights we shall deliver a serious blow to Soul Society as I personally see to the capture of Kuchiki Byakuya."

**Back in Seretei . . . **

Byakuya can hear a soft voice humming in the distance and feels soft fingers combing through his hair; it feels so soothing to his exhausted body. He sighs in appreciation.

As Rukia smiles at Byakuya's sigh there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It's Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Rukia stands to greet them as they enter.

"No formalities Rukia. Unohana Taicho released us; Taicho and I came to see how Kuchiki Taicho is doing."

"Thank you for coming, he still hasn't woken up but Unohana Taicho says that's to be expected considering the damage sustained. Minazuki repaired the worst wounds; He'll just have to take it easy once he wakes up."

Toshiro "He saved our lives today."

Matsumoto "I'm still not sure how he did it."

"We do."

They all turn to see Renji and Rikichi walk into the room.

Renji "Had the kid here show me where he'd heard of the kido Taicho used. It's in this old book Taicho had in his office. Turns out there's a reason kido beyond the required levels aren't taught. Not only do they require high levels of reitsu but they can kill you if you don't have the necessary self control cuz the kido can overcome the kido caster."

Rukia "Overcome?"

Rikichi "Yes, the kido itself is so strong that it's almost like it's own entity and sucks the reitsu right out of you or can leave you permanently damaged."

Rukia's eyes widen in alarm and she says softly "Ni-sama."

Rikichi "They were banned years ago from the academy. It's not illegal to perform them but, it's not common."

Toshiro sees the worry in Rukia's face.

"Don't worry Kuchiki. I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing."

Renji "Yeah, he was in total control, didn't hesitate. If it weren't for him having been recovering still I'm sure he wouldn't be here now."

Rukia nods, feeling relief at their words.

Toshiro "We'll leave you now. Keep us posted on his progress."

"Hai."

The two leave.

Renji "Sorry we're late, got way-laid by Ikkaku."

Rukia "Oh –I've been so worried, I forgot to ask how they're doing."

"No worries, Ikkaku is good should be released tomorrow. He's bruised up and drained after the beating he took from Hitsugaya Taicho's bankai. Yumichika woke up earlier and is in pain then he'll be good as new."

Rukia "Great news. I saw Matsumoto's injury was taken care of."

Renji "Yeah, Unohana used Minazuki on her face to make sure no damage was left. Bastard hit her so hard he'd broken her cheek bone."

Rukia's eyes widen.

Rikichi "How's Taicho?" as he moves closer to Byakuya.

"He seems to be more relaxed. I'm hoping he'll wake up soon."

"I can sit with him if you two want to catch an early dinner." Rikichi knows there's _something_ between Renji and Rukia.

"I'd rather not leave. I just have a feeling he's going to wake up soon." she looks at Renji with her big doe eyes.

Renji smiles "How about I go get the three of us something to eat and we'll all watch over Taicho."

Rikichi "No Lieutenant, I'll go get the food. You are still recovering as well"

"Calm down kid, I'm good. Now sit and watch Taicho for me."

"Hai!"

About 1 hour later Rukia, Renji and Rikichi are talking quietly when Byakuya stirs.

"Ni-sama?"

Byakuya slowly opens his eyes to see the three of them.

Rikichi "I'll get Unohana Taicho."

"How do you feel Ni-sama?"

Byakuya assesses his body "Better than I thought I would."

Renji "Guess Minazuki's belly does the job."

Byakuya grimaces at the memory, it was somewhat of an uncomfortable feeling being surrounded by Minazuki's gelatinous form.

Rukia "Are you in pain?"

"No, I do not feel pain anywhere."

"Good." says Unohana a she walks into the room followed by Rikichi.

"Abarai Fukutaicho, can you please help your captain sit up."

Byakuya goes to sit up and realizes how weak he is; Renji quickly assists him.

Unohana "It is normal for someone who has taken such repeated damage to their spirit centers in a span of a few days to find their physical strength diminished. I was able to heal the worst damage with Minazuki's assistance but, a complete recovery will require that you abstain from exerting both your reitsu and body for at least one week."

"We do not have one week – "

"Kuchiki Taicho, if you do not follow my orders I will not be able to release you tomorrow morning. I am sure you can assist in other ways besides the battlefield for a few days, ne?"

At Unohana's words, Byakuya recalls that one word . . . Strigoi . . . perhaps in the archives?

"Hai."

"Good. The Capt Commander will be stopping by to speak to you today."

"But, shouldn't Ni-sama rest first, can't he do that tomorrow?"

"I did raise my objections but you know the Capt. Commander. Now if you three will give me a moment to speak to Kuchiki Taicho in private."

They exit.

Byakuya asks "What do you know?"

"No details, only that it was not simply your battle which drained your reitsu so alarmingly. Zaraki Taicho told me about the village; he thought it vital to your medial treatment."

Byakuya thinks back to Zaraki and the village . . .

"He saw."

"Saw what Kuchiki Taicho?"

Byakuya says nothing.

"Byakuya, in my position I am here to help in your treatment; as your friend please know that you can confide in me."

"I do know that Retsu, it is not my intention to keep secrets from you or the Capt. Commander. I only wished to be more confident in my abilities before revealing them and I certainly did not want everyone to be privy to them."

"Zaraki Taicho has been most diplomatic. He has also shown great concern for you."

"I do not doubt his loyalty in battle."

Unohana smiles softly to herself and as she leaves says

"His concern seems to extend beyond the battlefield." a sly twinkle in her eyes.

Byakuya wonders what she means. He is about to close his eyes when his door suddenly bursts open and Yachiru is staring at him, nose-to-nose.

"Byakuchi! We heard you'd woken up from Pineapple head and Shorty!" she yells.

"Dam Yachiru, you're gonna finish him off yelling like that."

"Oops! Sorry!" she whispers.

"Vice-Capt. Kusajichi."

He looks past Yachiru to see Zaraki leaning against the doorframe, his torn uniform replaced..

"Didn't hurt you did I Byakuchi?"

"No, you did not."

"See Kenny!" she looks back at Zaraki with a big smile.

"Me n'Kenny would've come sooner but, Kenny needed a nap after he got here. Scary Taicho said he'd overdone it by taking his eye patch off two times like he did."

"Kenny and I" Byakuya automatically correcting her.

"Kenny and I"

"Thank you for coming."

"Course we came silly. Do you have candy?"

Byakuya can feel Zaraki's eyes on him.

"Why don't you go find Rukia; tell her I said to give you some candy from the house."

"Yay! You're the best Hime!" she takes off as Byakuya's eye twitches over the "Hime."

His attention is drawn back to Zaraki who shuts the door and stares at him, making him feel flustered.

"Zaraki, - "

"What was all that in the village? I may not be a kido fan but, I know what it wasn't."

Byakuya says nothing, not sure what to say or how much.

"You've been off Hime. Since that day in the alley I noticed. Your hands were shaking a bit; after your fight with that thing your eyes when you woke up were blazing pink like at the village. You cast that dam kido cuz you had to I get it but how'd you _know._ And your vanishing act with the daggers; not kido."

Byakuya is shocked at how much Zaraki has noticed, he'd thought he'd concealed things well. Zaraki's words raise an irrational fear in him, that boyhood fear of discovery.

His eyes reflect his shock and fears.

"And this (Zaraki moves in and is nose-to-nose with Byakuya) what are you afraid of?"

Silence, till Byakuya looks away and whispers. "Ghosts."

He looks back and sees Zaraki's questioning expression.

"I will trust you Zaraki Kenpachi but my words must go no further than this room."

Zaraki nods and sits.

Byakuya gives him a very superficial explanation of his childhood leaving out the abuse. He tells him about the dreams and what they lead to as a boy. He does not specify the content of his current dreams except to say he believes they are related to this new threat to Soul Society. He tells him how his natural born abilities have resurfaced and that he's still learning to balance and control his abilities with his reitsu and physical body.

Zaraki had not known what to expect but, he had not expected this. Plus, he knows the Hime is still hiding something, something relating to why he's afraid of his powers and why he hasn't used them in ages.

Zaraki looks keenly at Byakuya.

"Stop staring at me like a freak-show Zaraki." he almost hisses out. Zaraki ignores him.

"Someone hurt you, right? back then because of these powers?"

Byakuya's eyes flicker with surprise, he'd misinterpreted the stare.

"Hai" softly,

"Your ghosts?"

"Hai."

"Does the Old Man know?"

"He and Unohana knew then and now."

Zaraki takes this info in and nods understanding

"He forced you to use this dream thing, ne?"

"Not . . . _forced_."

"Tsk . . . the Old Man's a bastard sometimes."

"Soul Society's protection is his duty, _our_ duty. Besides it felt right."

"How much do they know?"

"All but for the disappearing act, that is somewhat new. He will be informed soon."

Zaraki ponders it all silently and can't help but feel anger at whoever hurt Hime; he also can't help but feel something _more _when he looks at Byakuya. Yet, above all right now he's concerned. This is _big_ and no way his dreams aren't related to these Strigoi shits. Plus, this does put Hime in danger from _all_ enemies.

"Dam Kuchiki."

"Exactly."

Silence.

Suddenly they feel another presence approach . . . Capt. Commander Yamamoto.

"Zaraki, did you tell Capt. Commander about the Strigoi?"

"Yeah, Kyoraku is on it."

Yamamoto walks in and glances at Zaraki before his eyes fall on Byakuya.

"I must speak to Kuchiki Taicho in private."

Zaraki is about to move to the door when to his surprise . . .

"Zaraki Taicho is aware of my abilities. There is no need for him to leave."

Yamamoto's eyebrows twitch in surprise.

"Nah, you two got a lot to talk about."

"Commander Yamamoto, I believe there is information in the Kuchiki library as to our enemy. Zaraki Taicho can inform Kyoraku Taicho. I'll see to it he gets access."

"Very well."

"Guess I got nothing better to do." Zaraki growls. Byakuya raises an eyebrow, a twinkle in his weary eyes.

As Zaraki heads out of the 4th Squad hospital unit, he suddenly feels the Old Man's reitsu rise; he stops in his tracks. What the fuck, Hime's recovering and that bastard -? But, quickly Yamamoto's reitsu shuts down. As Zaraki keeps walking he can hear yelling. Zaraki smirks. The Old Man's got a soft spot for Kuchiki, didn't even singe him a bit.

**Later the same day …..**

Byakuya wakes up from a long nap to a surprise . . . Noel is sitting in a chair reading.

"Noel?"

Noel quickly looks up and comes to his bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you, how did you – "

"Know? I stopped by your house and your sister Rukia informed me you were here and I asked if I could visit. Took me a while to get here though, that pink-haired girl had me going in circles till I finally asked someone else where the medical unit was. She seemed upset when we found it."

"She'd likely had to much candy."

"So, how are you?"

They talk for a while and unbeknownst to them, Yachiru is listening in at the door.

Noel tells Byakuya how proud he is of him and how all the citizens including him should be grateful for the protection the shinigami are providing. He then informs Byakuya that he has to go on a trip to see some vendors.

"You have security?"

"Hai."

"It is dangerous out there Noel."

Noel moves in close, "Don't worry about me, just worry about getting better."

Noel and Byakuya's lips are about to touch when Noel is completely startled as Yachiru shunpo's in and right under Noel

"How are you Byakuchi!"

Noel stumbles back and Byakuya can't help but laugh softly.

"Who's this Byakuchi?" she asks, staring seriously and intently at Noel, her spiritual pressure rising.

"Please control your reitsu Vice-Captain as Noel is not a shinigami." Yachiru stops. Byakuya introduces her then asks Yachiru to give him a moment. Yachiru leaves

"She's . . . interesting."

"Very."

"Now where was I?" he leans in and kisses Byakuya.

On the opposite side of the door Yachiru can barely contain herself from blasting a kido ball into the room; whom does this guy think he is kissing our Byakuchi! Kenny's gonna be mad, more than her even. Suddenly she feels Kenny's reitsu and looking back and forth from Byakuya's room door to the direction Kenny is in she rushes to find him.

Noel is exiting the 4th Squad medical building when he catches a flicker of pink hair and looks over to see the girl discussing something with a rather large and imposing figure. Suddenly both the girl and Zaraki look up and straight at him with no nonsense looks. Noel feeling somewhat intimidated nods and walks out.

Zaraki follows Noel's exit with his eyes unaware that others are watching him, Unohana and Yumichika to be exact.

Yumichika says aloud to himself "Interesting."

The soft voice of Unohana says "Very." they look at each other both wondering what will happen, if anything.

Byakuya is about to fall asleep when Renji, Rukia and Rikichi arrive. He mentally rolls his eyes wondering if he will ever be able to rest in the medical unit. Senbonsakura laughs softly in his mind. Byakuya blinks pleasantly surprised, Senbonsakura had been dormant since the battle.

Renji tells him about the Captains meeting which he was allowed to attend on his behalf. Every detail was gone over and Matsumoto was allowed to attend as well for her input. Zaraki informed Capt. Kyoraku who with Ukitake and Vice Capt. Ise Nanao will be hitting the books tonight. The captured enemy had died on his way to the 12th division but Capt. Kurotsuchi was still carrying out research. All cringe a bit at that news. Lastly, the Commander had reinforced security around Soul Society.

Byakuya nods knowing his "talk" with the Commander had a lot to do with that. He'd told the Commander everything including what the Strigoi Larik had said: that their leader was interested in Byakuya. The Commander feels his abilities and shinigami powers are at the core of said interest.

Rukia was glad to find Byakuya in good spirits but notices he's looking tired.

"We'll leave you now Ni-sama, you've had a bust day despite being here; we heard the Commander came."

Byakuya nods in gratitude and they leave.

About 3 hours later, it's past midnight and Byakuya is sound asleep when he begins to twitch a bit and then to toss and turn. It increases and Zaraki who fell asleep in the chair in Byakuya's room wakes up to see every object in the room shaking and rising in the air. Zaraki grabs Byakuya by the shoulders and shakes him. Byakuya opens his eyes, which are a blazing pink but in a flash return to normal and all the objects crash to the floor.

**In the meantime . . . **

Sitting on the floor of his quarters Gabriel opens his eyes, which are shining gold and smiles evilly.

"Impressive Kuchiki, Byakuya but I do believe you felt my power this time. You saw what I showed you, what is to come."

**Back at Squad Four . . . **

"Hime? what happened?"

Byakuya brings hand to forehead "I – not sure. A nightmare, something reaching past our defenses . . . calling my name . . ." Zaraki can see he's exhausted.

"Forget it, just sleep Hime. If they come we'll be ready."

Byakuya puts other hand to forehead "I can't remember – "

Zaraki gently pulls his hands off of his face. Byakuya looks up with such an innocent and worried face

"Let it go. Sleep."

Byakuya half smiles in gratitude and lays back down to sleep. He's out in a second.

Zaraki watches Byakuya sleeping, a frown on his face. He's putting two and two together. Matsumoto mentioned the way Larik was looking at Kuchiki. He'd seen the way that bastard was looking at Yumi and aside from being so dam string, Hime has a whole other set of talents. The Strigoi aren't here just for war, they want something and he thinks he knows what.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello Readers . . . I swear we are getting closer and closer to the moment of capture but I just can't leave characters or storylines undeveloped . . . hope you enjoy . . . the next chapter will follow very soon . . .

**CHAPTER 23 The Aftermath of Battle – PART 2**

**The next morning . . . **

Byakuya wakes and sensing Senobonsakura simmering within, he smiles and goes to bathe. As he bathes he tries but cannot remember what he saw in his dreamscape last night. He sighs and closes his eyes allowing the warm water to soothe his body when quite unexpectedly he pictures Zaraki's large hands lathered in soap; running up and down along his body.

Byakuya gasps and immediately opens his eyes in shock as he flushes a bright red thinking: where did that come from? He shakes his head and as he brings his hands up to wash his face he recalls Zaraki pulling his hands away.

Senbonsakura "He has been quite attentive lately?"

Byakuya's a bit flustered as he responds

"He has been no such thing; circumstances beyond our control have thrown us together lately in battle, that - that is all." he says a bit to affirmatively.

"If you say so Master" with a mischievous tone.

Byakuya ignores Senbonsakura and quickly finishes his shower.

A bit later Unohana arrives and after a thorough check signs Byakuya's release with strict warnings especially in light of last nights' "incident."

Rikichi is waiting for him outside the medical unit.

"Renji's out patrolling the outer districts so I'll be here for whatever you need Taicho."

Byakuya nods and they head to the 6th Squad.

Around 1 o'clock Byakuya dismisses Rikichi for lunch. As Rikichi goes to exit he turns to Byakuya

"Kuchiki Taicho?"

"Yes?" looking up at the teenager.

"I – well - can you tell me how you learned such high level kido?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Well, I-I know I'm not as physically strong as most in this squad so I've been putting most of my efforts into improving that. B-But my kido's pretty good . . . without really trying. After I saw what you did the other day to find Hitsugaya Taicho, I realized I've been dumb to not work on it like I should, I – I think I could be really good at it Taicho." Rikichi finishes, his face flushed.

Byakuya recalls his last kido practice with Rikichi and some of his other men. He'd been watching the boy for some time now, noting that he was gifted in kido despite the boys' lack of attention to the craft. He'd planned on changing Richiki's training schedule to see how he took to more kido training when this new menace had arrived in Seretei.

As Byakuya stares at him Rikichi does his best not to fidget.

"Your schedule will be adjusted to incorporate the necessary foundations for higher kido practice. You will have 4 months probation; if I feel there is no advancement I will inform you; if you feel by then you do not want to proceed you must be honest with me as well. Are these terms to your liking?"

Rikichi's eyes had widened as Byakuya spoke.

"Hai, Taicho!"

"Very well, you are dismissed for lunch."

"Hai! Arrigato Taicho." Rikichi bows and departs.

A bit later Byakuya decides to take a walk before heading to the Captains meeting. He's halfway to Squad One when feeling fatigued he stops and leans on the railing. Closing his eyes he raises his face to the sun letting its rays warm him and feeling the spiritual particles that flow through Soul Society seeping into his being. He's lost in thought when he feels a familiar reitsu approach and stop . . .

Zaraki turns the corner and runs into Byakuya; he can't help but stare at the serene picture. He'd only ever scene icy glares or a condescending, raised eyebrow from the noble. In the past few days he's seen a myriad of expressions: fear, pain, even tears. He frowns, he's pretty sure the tears had something to do with that Noel character and wonders what that man is to Kuchiki. Then he laughs thinking of Yachiru's dislike for the man.

Byakuya hears Zaraki's laughter, which reaffirms in his mind that the man is not "attentive" rather a pain in the ass. Without opening his eyes he says

"Zaraki, Kenpachi."

"Feeling better are ya?"

Byakuya opens his eyes, which are a lovely violet/grey and looks at the grinning devil.

"Yes, thank you for asking and for last night." polite as always.

"Don't be thankin me, Yachiru asked me to peek in on ya." He lies.

Byakuya stares coldly before turning to look out over Seretei.

Zaraki moves closer

"I know ya ain't gonna agree but you should stay inside Seretei for the time being."

"Why? (he turns to face Zaraki) I am recovered and my place is with my men; I am their Captain, in case you have – "

Zaraki cuts him off

"You're kinda stupid sometimes ain't ya Hime."

Byakuya's eyes narrow, a sign Zaraki recognizes all to well as a pissed off Hime

Zaraki continues before Byakuya throws a fit.

"Cuz from everything we know reitsu or looks attract these bastards like bees to honey."

"I am not the only Captain in Seretei, Zaraki."

"No but a combo like yours will drive these bastards nuts."

Byakuya's expression is bewildered. Zaraki can see how oblivious the younger man is.

"You're dam strong and now you got more arsenal _plus_, the obvious."

"The _obvious_?" Byakuya asks with confusion. Did Zaraki just acknowledge his strength?

"Baka. (Zaraki cups Byakuya's chin in his hand, lifting it up) You don't look in the mirror do ya, Hime?"

Byakuya is caught off guard by Zaraki's touch, the feel of Zaraki's hand and his mind flashes back to the shower incident. Zaraki watches as Byakuay's exquisite face flushes; unable to look away from those alluring eyes.

Byakuya feels rooted to the spot . . .

"Ah, there you are Tai . . .cho?" Yumichika's voice trails off as he and Ikkaku interrupt the two Captains.

Byakuya immediately pulls back

"Your advice has been noted but I will carry out my duties as Captain of the 6th squad."

Byakuya walks away and turning the corner he rebukes himself for allowing Zaraki to get to him; Zaraki is always teasing him, using any moment to poke fun at him.

"I do not think he was teasing you Master."

Byakuya says nothing,

"and His hands _are _surprisingly delicate, Master."

Silence

"And he's _very _muscular."

"Senbonsakura, silence!"

Byakuya receives laughter in response.

**At the 2 o'clock Captains meeting . . . **

As Byakuya walks into the meeting Ukitake comes over to him.

"How are you feeling Byakuya? I was unable to come visit you but I am glad to see your stay at Squad 4 was short lived." Having known Byakuya since childhood Ukitake is aware of Byakuya's "distaste" of medical visits.

The two are talking when Zaraki arrives and takes his place across from Byakuya. Ukitake walks to his position as the clock is about to strike 2p.m. Ukitake notes Zaraki is staring at Byakuya.

Byakuya for his part is doing his best not to look at Zaraki; he can feel his face heating up yet again.

Yamamoto arrives, and the meeting begins. He asks Mayuri to report on his findings.

"Tests confirmed the Strigoi feed on spirit particles. Yet, as per the residues throughout the Strigoi's body their major source of nourishment is not reitsu but blood. Their entire bodies consume blood and break it down into their tissue cells for life sustaining purposes; the way humans consume food. The tissue cells of the major organs seem to function at a reduced rate beyond death; meaning the major organs were in fact "alive" despite performing none of it's functions."

"How long afterwards were the organs alive?" Komamura questions.

"The heart for approximately two hours; the brain 2 hours and 30 minutes. Upon further experimentation I found that pouring fresh blood on the tissues caused the cells to react."

"React?" Ukitake.

"The freshest cells were almost regenerating; the older ones showed slight movement. At this point I would venture to guess that a constant flow of fresh blood will in fact regenerate or maintain life in these creatures. I will know more by tomorrow upon further experimentation."

"Yara, yara . .. not good news." Kyoraku

"Why feed on spiritual pressure then?" Byakuya asks, not liking what he's hearing.

"I have confirmed that spiritual pressure to these beings appears to accelerate tissue growth plus cause amplified strength and energy. Reitsu is both a steroid and amphetamine to these creatures."

"Are there any negative effects of consuming reitsu?" Unohana inquires.

"None I have found so far. I am attempting to discover whether these creatures have the capacity to survive on reitsu alone."

"Everything we know so far confirms what Nanao-chan and I have researched in the past hours."

"Explain Kyoraku." Yamamoto orders.

"The Kuchiki archives helped us find the term Strigoi in a journal from many years ago where a shinigami group was attacked by a creature similar to our current enemy. The term was spelled differently but phonetically the same. I think it was spelled in an old world language. We crossed referenced this information with Soul Society's database and found bits of information which correlate with Kurotsuchi Taicho's. The Strigoi are depicted as creatures of dark legends feeding on blood to survive; plundering and massacring entire villages without remorse. The scant illustrations available show them as tall with muscular proportions. Plus, various symbols suggest they have some sort of mystical qualities."

Byakuya stiffens. He can feel Zaraki watching him.

Soi Fon "That could explain their ability to suppress reitsu and sound. Also their capability of utilizing it for different purposes as described by Abarai and his encounter with the Strigoi called Hugo. The question is what else are they be capable of." "

Silence.

"What are there origins?" Hitsugaya.

"The encounter took place in the real world; whether that is their origin is unclear. Nanao-chan has been dispatched to the real world to continue the research with our shinigami representative and contacts." Kyoraku answers.

Yamamoto "We are still lacking information regarding their numbers, societal structure or current goals."

"Clearly from what we have seen in the past days they are a warrior race and their violent nature has not changed" Ukitake says worriedly.

"Hopefully the real world research provides more information." Kyoraku says positively.

Yamamoto "Kurotsuchi Taicho, is there anything else your testing has revealed regarding the Strigoi's natural capabilities?"

"Aside from above average strength and speed the brain seems similar to a humans. The heart is larger than a humans yet possesses a very thick lining as do the veins and arteries which can be explained away by the need to process large amounts of blood. They have extra teeth and 8 fangs, two on each side upper and lower; all retractable. From the victims remains it is easy to see they are used to puncture into their victims and suction out blood and reitsu or simply to tear into them and kill."

Unohana "is there any information referring to any type of sexual aggression that was discussed previously?"

"This specimen showed no signs of recent sexual activity. But further completed tests on the victims remains did show at least two of the deceased were sexually assaulted; both women."

Zaraki speaks for the first time

"What'd they look like."

"Attractive, young blonds; rather buxom as well."

Hitsugaya "Matsumoto said her attacker, Hugo looked at her and Yumichika disturbingly; also commented on both their looks calling them pretty."

Zaraki is going to speak but Unohana beats him to it

"Kuchiki Taicho, did your attackers make similar comments."

Byakuya tries to answer without blushing "Yes."

"What did they say exactly; it may help with my tests?" Kurotsuchi asks curiously.

"They both commented on my physical appearance." he answers not seeing why he should have to repeat verbatim what was said.

"In a positive or negative way?" Mayuri is enjoying making Byakuya squirm.

"I would think having two crazy blood-thirty monsters call you pretty can only be taken as negative." Byakuya answers testily.

"So if they got any brains they'll start targeting high reitsu and pretty faces." Zaraki cuts into the conversation.

Kurotsuchi gives Zaraki a disgusted look "Though he puts it in a barbaric fashion, I would have to agree with Zaraki Taicho."

Zaraki glances at Byakuya who involuntarily glances back.

Ukitake "I agree as well with Zaraki Taicho. It is also likely that these Strigoi will have already realized not only that higher reitsu sources will be of great value to them but that aesthetically pleasing sources exist as well." Ukitake is neither a fool nor blind, Byakuya has already had two dangerous encounters with these Strigoi; has he been targeted?

Byakuya can't help but feel that everyone is staring at him. He scowls.

Yamamoto then announces the following orders

"All investigations into the real world are to continue. Kyoraku Taicho you will contact your Lieutenant by the end of the day, if no progress has been made you are to go yourself to the real world and assist in those efforts."

Kyoraku is surprised; it's been a very long time since he's been sent to the real world. "Hai." he replies as he throws a curious look at Ukitake.

"The 9th and 11th Divisions are to continue there outside patrols and efforts to both find the enemies lair and capture a Strigoi alive for questioning."

Zaraki "Hai."

"The 6th Division will continue to offer support but concentrate their efforts on the defense of Sereitei's boundaries along with the rest of the Squads."

Zaraki smirks despite himself and he can see Byakuya stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"With all due respect, Capt. Commander as I have had more experience in battling the Strigoi I believe I would serve best in the search for their lair."

"You have already disobeyed Unohana Taicho's orders once you will not do so again. And it has not escaped my attention nor I doubt anyone else's here that you have likely become a target of these creatures. I will not hold out a weakened Captain for the taking. Understood!" he slams his club on the floor. Everyone's eyes go wide.

Byakuya flushes deeply in anger and embarrassment; how _dare_ he call him weak in front of the others.

"I - "

"Understood Kuchiki Taicho!" Yamamoto's reitsu rises dangerously in anger towards Byakuya whose body feels a painful singe. Byakuya's eyes are defiant so Yamamoto exerts more reitsu making Byakuya feel nauseous.

"Hai!" Byakuya replies thinking, _Bastard_.

"Meeting Dismissed!" Yamamoto declares angrily.

Byakuya gives Yamamoto a scathing look and departs. Unahana glances at Yamamoto who does not react; she quickly leaves. Ukitake and Kyoraku share a look and both follow Unohana's retreating form. The rest leave to begin coordination efforts. Zaraki is last, when he reaches the door he looks over his shoulder and says

"You can be a bastard sometimes Old Man."

Yamamoto says nothing and Zaraki walks out.

Byakuya had walked out, flash-stepped to his Squad and right into his office. All anyone felt or heard at his entry was a sudden breeze and the slamming of his office door. Rikichi and Renji share a look. Rikichi bends down to pick up the fallen paperwork as Renji knocks on Byakuya's door. No answer.

"Taicho?" The door suddenly opens.

"We are to divide our attention between the continuing support of Squad 9 & 11 but concentrate at once on coordinating with the rest of the squads on Seretei's defense."

"Uh, ok. Done." Renji looks over at Rikichi who looks as worried as he feels. "Uh – Taicho is everything alright?"

"You have your orders!" he slams the door shut.

Renji shrugs "You heard kid, pick those up and we'll get started on defense coordination and training right away."

"Hai Renji."

**Later that day . . . **

Byakuya has been in his office since the meeting. He knows his procedures for defense coordination and Renji and the rest of his seated officers and staff will carry out training correctly. It had taken him a bit to calm down and then he realized he'd wasted more than an hour of the day sulking. So, he'd started meditating and practicing where he'd left off on his inner dreamscape world. If he couldn't be out in the field he'd do the best he could to get stronger and gain more insights.

Hours later he hears a knocking on his office door. He opens his eyes 'Come in." then he lowers his face cursing to himself realizing his eyes may be to bright.

"I have the reports – uh . . .Taicho?"

Byakuya mentally curses and then sighs, he's going to have to deal with this sooner or later. He raises his head and as he does so Renji's eyes go wide

"Taicho . . . your eyes, are you alright?"

"I am fine Renji, sit." Renji realizes that everything feels fine in the room and with his Taicho. He sits.

"I cannot explain everything to you at this moment but, what you see reflected in my eyes is a result of new training I am undergoing."

"New training? with Senbonsakura? Oh, that explains the eye color, it's like your zanpakutou."

"It will fade after a few minutes. And in part . . . yes . . . " Byakuya explains with as little detail as possible about his innate talent and what he's been doing.

"Are you shitting me Taicho?"

Byakuya blinks.

"Uh . . .sorry . . . I mean, it's a lot to take in but it does explain how you knew about Hitsugaya Taicho but, man . . . it's _too_ wild. And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone Renji."

Renji scowls "Why not?" Byakuya looks uncomfortable by the question so Renji asks another one

"Who else knows?"

"Yamamoto, Unohana Taicho and Zaraki Taicho."

Renji's face shows he's processing this info then he looks at Byakuya

"So why'd Commander Yamamoto changed Squad 6's priorities? wouldn't it be better for you to be out there and get a whiff of these bastards?"

Byakuya's brows crease at the term "whiff" as he answers

"The Commander did not agree." not revealing Yamamoto's concerns.

Renji looks sharply at Byakuya. He's missing something here, Rikichi had heard through the other squads that Byakuya had been disciplined at the 2 o'clock meeting.

"You're not telling me something."

"Excuse me?"

"I know Yamamoto can be tough but, he doesn't yell at a Taicho for no reason."

"That is all Renji. Please go see to the drills; I will meet you there shortly." Byakuya answers, effectively dismissing Renji.

As Renji walks out of the office building, Rikichi runs up to him delivering the report from the Captains' meeting. Renji grabs it and sticks it in his uniform as he walks to the training grounds. About 15 mts later he's pleased with the drills and pulls out the meeting report. As he reads it, his anger begins to rise.

"Uh, Vice Capt. Abarai is everything alright? are we screwing something up?" asks one of the men.

Renji turns, stalks back to the office past Rikichi and slams open Byakuya's office door.

"You fucking lied to me!"

Byakuya looks up eyes icy at the rude intrusion.

"Language Renji."

"Fuck my language. You lied and didn't tell me about the meeting!" he waves the report in his hand. "You've been targeted haven't you Taicho? it makes sense. You're a Taicho, you're better looking than most anyone and maybe these new talents are making you more powerful for all I know."

"Abarai." Byakuya says warningly. Renji continues

"And that Hugo went straight for ya, didn't give a shit about me, so much so he didn't waste time killing me outright after he saw you. Damit Taicho! – "

"ABARAI!" Renji glares as Byakuya stands swiftly.

"I am your Captain and you follow my orders. Do you think I would willingly place myself in their hands? No. But as you said before I have experience in dealing with them and possibly the ability to find them quickly if in the field and -"

Renji is not backing down and cuts Byakuya off

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me or your Squad. You may be our Taicho but it's your Squad's job to protect you. There's procedures for this type of situation, which you would normally follow but just because it's you, you're willing to screw them. And worst of all screw your men, leaving them feeling responsible if something happens to you even though you're the one who held out." his reitsu flaring.

Byakuya's anger was at first riled but at Renji's words he feels chastised. Renji is correct. Byakuya says softly and clearly

"Peace Renji. Do what you must. I apologize for my behavior. It appears my actions today have left a lot to be desired. I will be in the grounds." Byakuya flash steps away.

"Dammit, Taicho _was_ wrong. So why do I feel crappy?" Renji groans.

"Renji?" he turns to see Rikichi at the doorway.

"We need to set more procedures in place, Taicho's been targeted by these bastards."

Renji hands him the report

"Read this and let's get to work."

"Hai!" Rikichi quickly reads the report.

Byakuya is in the training grounds with his men when he calls it a day; his body is quite sore and he's trying not to show it. As he goes to leave, Rikichi appears at his side along with three other shinigami from his squad. His bodyguards.

"Where is Abarai?"

"Deploying men with the other squads."

"I am headed home now."

"Hai Taicho." two of the men go ahead of them and Rikichi and the other accompany Byakuya home. He has a light dinner and then retires to his bedroom where he looks out at the night sky, which is filled with stars. At that thought he thinks of Noah but, as he curls up with a pillow and moves a flyaway hair from his face the incident with Zaraki flashes in his mind and he can feel his face flushing. He groans, buries his head in the pillow and falls asleep.

Around midnight Renji relieves Rikichi of guard duties

"How's it going?"

"All quiet sir."

"Taicho?"

"Asleep, he looked tired on his way home. I'm glad he's resting now."

Renji nods. As Rikichi leaves Renji can't help but worry; so much has happened in a few days. These Strigoi are powerful, in his opinion more powerful than any enemy Seretei has faced in the past or at least up there with Aizen. And now his Taicho suddenly has these new powers, well not new, which he wonders about as well; what's really behind his Taicho's secrecy. Renji curses under his breath, just when he thinks he's getting to know his Taicho something more comes up and he knows Byakuya's been through a lot after Aizen's betrayal and now he's in the enemies way again.

"Fuck!"

Then he grins sardonically thinking there's two people he'll gladly die protecting and both names end with Kuchiki.

"I'll protect you this time Taicho, I swear."


	24. Chapter 24

To all my readers . . . thank you for your patience . . . hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 24 The Calm Before The Storm**

**The next day . . . **

Byakuya's at his Squad early, reading incoming reports on security and patrol activities. He has accepted staying within the Seretei walls but later in the day goes to his private training grounds in the 6th squad to try and locate the enemy in his own way.

He frees his hair and warms up with some kata's then allows both Senbonsakura and his dreamscape to awaken and gradually rise within him. He's been practicing uniting these two halves of himself with more speed and control every day. This morning it goes smoother than usual and he can feel Senbonsakura's usual excitement at this connection. Byakuya gracefully flows through his kata's and when he's ready he focuses _with _and_ through_ Senbonsakura releasing his minds natural abilities; lifting different size boulders off the ground, swirling them around himself without misstepping in his katas. As his mind and body move Senbonsakura is displayed as tiny, bright sakura petals swirling around the boulders and around his Master.

Ensconced in this equilibrium Byakuya triggers his vision sending it out from his body in a psychic wave. At first he cannot decipher what he sees; it's all a jumble and he stumbles but recovers quickly. Focusing even harder he constricts his vision to a fine needle directed only to finding the enemy. His vision pushes past the Seretei walls, his power building within him but held in check. He sees some of the city outside the Seretei walls, people going about their daily chores and business. He pushes further, sweating profusely as he strains his mind and body. He's about to reel it in when suddenly everything becomes crystal clear and the following scene plays out:

Renji and his men are on patrol in the woods. He then startled to see himself next to Renji. He focuses and sees himself sensing for danger. This is the past!

His past self abruptly turns his head swiftly in one direction staring intently into the woods. Byakuya strains his minds eye; there must be a purpose to this vision.

The nothingness his old-self is staring at swiftly changes as a rushing sensation passes through him and past the trees and the tall grass. A sensation of menace fills his mind as a pair of almond, shaped golden eyes stare back directly at him through the woods. The eyes are full of evil and death. Then unexpectedly, the pair of eyes move towards him at incredible speed; Byakuya reels . . .

While Byakuya was doing his "exercises" Zaraki had come looking for him, wanting to see how the Hime was faring only to be met with an extraordinary sight. That of Hime flowing as if in a dance from kata to kata, eyes closed in the midst of dancing boulders and Sakura petals, his silky black hair blowing in the air; his reitsu completely suppressed.

"Fucking beautiful" Zaraki whispers, not sure if he means the display of abilities or Byakuya or both.

As he's watching, he sees the fluidity of Byakuya's movements breaking up and when Byakuya opens his eyes, they are shining silver and his reitsu begins to rise dangerously.

"Shit." Zaraki knows something is wrong and moving forward yells "Hime!" No response.

"Kuchiki!"

Zaraki moves even closer, exerting his own reitsu to keep the now uncontrollable boulders, petals and growing reitsu at bay. Zaraki grabs Byakuya by the forearms and shakes him; Senbonsakura's blades cutting into him.

"Kuchiki! Snap out of it!"

Byakuya eyes return too normal as the boulders fall and the sakura petals disappear. But he's struggling to draw back his reitsu with control. He gasps at the effort.

"Easy Kuchiki or you'll fry yourself again. Concentrate on what you're doing, I got ya." as he holds Byakuya by the forearms. Byakuya breathes deeply struggling.

"Come on Hime, control it; it doesn't control you."

Byakuya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and with one final push of control he settle his reitsu without damage. He exhales in exhaustion, head down, eyes closed.

"Hime?" Byakuya looks up and Zaraki notes his extra paleness.

"They've been in Seretei longer than we thought; somehow they entered and hid amongst us without our knowledge." his voice weary.

"How long?"

"At least 8 weeks ago."

"Tell me what you saw."

Byakuya straightens, getting his balance back.

"The past. My squad . . . _myself._ An undercover mission that's why I know when it happened. I sensed something but saw nothing so moved on."

"And just now?"

"I saw something . . . extremely dangerous . . . evil. It looked straight at me. It _saw_ me." Zaraki can feel Hime shiver at his last words. He also notices the sweat dripping in rivets from Hime's forehead.

"The Commander needs to know."

"Your Lieutenant can handle that." and Zaraki nods towards his far left.

Byakuya looks over to see Renji and Rukia. Renji had just arrived at the squad when he sensed his Taicho's erratic reitsu; Rukia had been on her way to see Byakuya when she sensed him as well. Both had arrived to see Zaraki holding Byakuya up by the forearms. Both heard everything.

"I'll handle it Taicho."

"Ni-sama?" concern and confusion in her voice.

Byakuya pulls away from Zaraki.

"I need to go in person, the Commander will have questions you cannot answer Renji."

"I'll go with you then."

"I'll go as well." Rukia's eyes are challenging.

Byakuya realizes he has to tell Rukia, that he should have told her beforehand.

"Hai."

Byakuya turns to Zaraki

"Thank you but, why are you here Zaraki?"

"Came to fill ya in before heading to talk to the Old Man since ya are back-up." Byakuya nods as he wipes his forehead with a sleeve.

"That was quite a display." Zaraki comments with an admiring grin.

"Not quite under control as you just saw."

"Getting better; didn't fry yourself this time."

Byakuya smiles "I suppose you are correct. How _is_ the situation?"

"Pretty bad but now that you're headed there might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"So you will be going now?" and Byakuya's surprised to hear a hopefulness in his own voice; he looks away quickly.

"Yeah, I'll be joining ya." Zaraki replies giving Byakuya a side glance.

All shunpo to the 1st Squad where Byakuya reports to Yamamoto followed by Zaraki.

The report is bad. Various attacks on villages and a confrontation with a patrol squad half an hour ago with two dead and three currently in the 4th Squad; throats torn open, reitsu sucked clean.

"Kuchiki Taicho, is there _any _way you can gain insight into their location?"

"I have been unable to thus far Commander. I can only once again suggest going out into the field – "

"That's to dangerous Taicho." Renji cuts in. Rukia glances at Renji as all but Byakuya turn to him. Yamamoto looks keenly at Renji then back at Byakuya.

"Your lieutenant is correct, especially in light of this new insight you have gained today."

"I cannot help but _feel_ that something will go dreadfully wrong if I am _within _these walls Commander."

"I fear something will go dreadfully wrong if you are _outside_ them Byakuya." Renji and Rukia glance at each other at the familiarity.

"Understood?"

Byakuya and Yamamoto look at one another and Byakuya replies softly

"Hai Capt. Commander." Then asks

"Is there any word from the real world?"

"Kuraku Taicho is there now. I have been informed that all the ryoka are following leads that will hopefully lead to an understanding of these creatures."

"When's he reporting in?" Zaraki asks.

"By sundown; a Captain's meeting will follow." All nod and turn to leave.

"Kuchiki Taicho." Byakuya turns back.

"Please stop by Unahana Taicho's squad upon exiting." Yamamoto had not missed the normally impeccable Taicho's appearance.

"Hai. Commander."

Zaraki and Renji share a smiling glance over Byakuya's head; the Old Man can't hide his soft spot for Byakuya _all_ the time.

As soon as they step outside Rukia turns on Byakuya

"Why is it everyone seems to know what's going on but me, Ni-Sama?" her voice laced with anger and concern.

Zaraki "Got things to do, see ya soon. Good luck Kuchiki."

Renji "I'll be outside Taicho."

Byakuya nods to both and turns to Rukia.

About 20 minutes later Byakuya and Rukia join Renji and they head to the 4th Squad. Unahana checks Byakuya over while Renji and Rukia go question the victims from the latest attack.

30 minutes later as they wait for Byakuya, Renji and Rukia discuss the situation.

"You should have told me Renji, he's my family, my _brother_."

"Rukia, I haven't had time since finding out and he is my Taicho; Honestly, I wasn't even sure what to do."

Rukia's annoyed but she understands the loyalty between Taicho's and Lieutenants. She sighs and says

"He's still not told us everything."

"I know."

"Question is, why not?"

"He told me he wasn't planning on telling anyone and when I pushed, he shut down."

"Aizen's betrayal opened my eyes Renji; I realized Ni-sama's distant attitude masks a world of pain. I know my sisters death plays a big part but, there's so much I don't know. And what he told me and you've told me confirms it. And now he's been targeted by these monsters – " she sighs in frustration.

Renji grabs her by the shoulders

"Don't beat yourself up Rukia. Yeah, there's a lot we don't know but I also know things have been changing with Taicho. And you and I have got his back, 100% without hesitation, without any hidden agenda. It makes a difference and he knows it."

"Arigato, Renji." as she gives him a warm hug.

They sense Byakuya coming towards them with Unahana Taicho and separate.

"You still should've told me, baka." she whispers.

"I know." Renji sighs.

As the two Taicho's arrive.

"Ni-sama?"

"All is well Rukia." Rukia looks to Unahana for confirmation.

"All is well with Kuchiki Taicho." Unahana states an amused twinkle in her eye.

The three go to Kuchiki Manor for lunch.

**Meanwhile in the real world . . . **

Kuraku is pouring over documents with Nano-chan and the Ishada boy. The three had arrived in the Balkans via a gate about 3 hours ago. Yoruichi, Ichigo and Orehime were following a lead in the Italian city of Milan. While Urahara and Sado were in the island nation of Haiti.

The work of the past 2 days has brought forth a spectacularly, frightening picture of these Strigoi. A violent history drenched in blood and lust, originating in the stars. Kuraku is hoping to find a weakness amongst all the leads.

**Back at Kuchiki manner . . . **

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia are in the middle of lunch and Byakuya is about to bring a spoonful of soup to his mouth when all feel a very familiar reitsu and instantly Yachiru is standing by Byakuya's side, staring at the spoon.

Byakuya gives her a side-glance "it is rude to stare at people while they eat Lt. Kusajishi."

"I'm hungry Bya."

Byakuya's eye twitches

"That's Kuchiki Taicho to you." Renji scolds.

Yachiru looks at Renji with big eyes and laughs

"You're funny Pineapple-head." Renji's eye twitches and Rukia smiles into her soup.

"Lt. Kusajishi, if you wish to partake with us take a seat and refrain from name-calling while at the table, understood." Byakuya tells her calmly.

"Uh - - - Hai!" she quickly takes a seat and Rukia fills a bowl and hands it to her.

Yachiru scarfs it down "Um . . . . yummy! more please Shorty." Rukia's eye twitches.

"Where do you put all of it, I'd like to know" asks Renji.

Yachiru laughs and as Rukia refills her bowl

"That's what Kenny says all the time but he shouldn't talk, he eats a whole lot more."

"Well yeah but, he's . . . big." Renji says filling his mouth with noodles.

At Renji's statement, Byakuya's mind unexpectedly heads elsewhere and he splutters with his mouth full of noodles.

All look at him

"Are you alright, Ni-sama?"

Byakuya nods as he takes some water, feeling his face get hot.

"Why are you all red Byakuchi?" asks Yachiru.

"I – I suppose a noodle went down the wrong way."

"Haha, you're weird." and she keeps eating.

Byakuya composes himself inwardly wondering what is wrong with him. As he takes another bite of food, a servant walks in and delivers a large package.

He looks at the note attached

"Is that a present?" asks Yachiru.

"It appears to be."

"Who sent it?"

"A friend." She instantly moves to hang over his shoulder to see the note.

"Who's Noel?"

Byakuya glances at her sideways "Lieutenant, it is rude to pry into others affairs."

"You're having an affair with this guy!" she exclaims. At her last statement Renji and Rukia both choke on their noodles.

"Lieutenant, your question is in inappropriate." Byakuya's voice is calm.

"This is the wimpy guy from the medical squad ain't it?"

"_Isn't_ it. And I fail to see why you would describe him as such."

"Cuz I'm trying to be nice and not mentioning his beedy eyes or weird hair and – "

"Oi! You're not the one dating him so shut it!" pipes in Renji.

At the word dating, Yachiru's eyes go wide and she stares at Byakuya.

"You're dating him!" she exclaims in an accusatory tone.

"I said shut it, pipsqueak!" Renji stands

"You shut it Pineapple head!" Yachiru stands on the table, eye to eye with Renji; eyes glaring daggers.

"Quit calling me that!"

Simultaneously:

"Pineapple head! pineapple head! pine – "

"Why you! – "

Byakuya stands "Both of you be quiet." he says sternly.

Yachiru and Renji both turn to protest but one look at Byakuya's expression and they shut their mouths.

"You will both cease this petty arguing and finish your meal. If you cannot do so then please retire from the table." He sits. The other two sit, pick up their chopsticks and eat quietly; glaring at each other but also looking at the package, curious.

Byakuya smiles inwardly at their childishness and decides to satisfy their curiosity.

"Rukia, it appears Noel has sent enough material for two sparring uniforms. Please come choose the one you prefer."

"Arigato Ni-sama." she smiles as she gets up and moves over to the package and unwraps it. Inside are two lovely patterned, soft yet strong materials perfect for practice uniforms. One has a deep blue pattern, the other has a silver/violet hue.

"Which do you prefer Rukia."

"I think the deep blue one Ni-sama. Besides this silver/violet shade will look wonderful on you."

Suddenly Yachiru is in between them. She looks back and forth between the material and Byakuya a few times then declares with glaring eyes

"He's sucking up to you." and she shunpo's out of the room as Rukia exclaims

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's from the 13th Squad, that's what." answers Renji.

"If memory serves me correctly, your were also from the 13th Squad were you not, Renji?"

Renji looks at Byakuya "I like to see it as passing through, Taicho."

Byakuya's eyebrow goes up "A few years is passing through?"

"Yeah . . . 13th's got three types, passing through, dead and lifers by choice; I was passing through."

"Well I suppose it was the 6th Squad's luck that you were just _passing through_ then."

Renji blushes at the veiled compliment.

Rukia "Yeah, bad luck." she mutters teasingly.

"Oi!" and Renji glares at Rukia while she and Byakuya share mischievous smiles.

**Meanwhile back at the Strigoi lair . . . **

Outside Gabriel's chambers, two guards stand watch. Inside, Gabriel has followed his pre-battle ritual: first having his fill of blood as he drank the life from the latest captives; then bathing from head to toe in medicinal waters allowing his body to relax and wash away all his stress. Lastly, he is now fortifying his mind as he meditates amongst a ring of crystals, which are flickering on and off giving a hazy red glow to the room.

As he meditates, Gabriel contemplates that amongst the Strigoi to pillage and plunder both cities and their inhabitants is in the Strigoi nature. It is an inborn need, which burns for war and blood. A need that can be controlled by those such as him who possess the necessary discipline but, control is rarely practiced amongst their kind. He recognizes that throughout the many years he has existed he has never encountered any creature in any world which he has awakened his basic instincts as intensely and as completely as Kuchiki Byakuya. This mysterious and beautiful shinigami who possesses abilities few have ever possessed much less wielded skillfully outside of the ancient bloodlines of the Strigoi race. This soul reaper has awakened a craving like no other within Gabriel; the desire to possess, to pillage and to plunder his soul and body into submission. He will satisfy his cravings tonight with the capture of Kuchiki, Byakuya.

As Gabriel's thoughts grow stronger and more resolved, the crystals turn a bright, fire red. Then Gabriel opens his eyes, which match the crystals' shades and smiles dangerously as he whispers into the flames

"Enjoy your last few hours of freedom Kuchiki, Byakuya. Enjoy this calm before the storm."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 Before the Storm**

After lunch, Byakuya excuses himself to seek the privacy of his bedroom where he lays down and ponders everything that's happened. He has been feeling anxious since the glimpse into the past . . . those _eyes_. Taking a deep, calming breath Byakuya pushes all worry aside, planning to rest 5 minutes before heading back to his squad.

Rukia walks to Byakuya's room and peering in sees he is sound asleep. She moves closer on tip-toe and looking down at his sleeping form she thinks of how Byakuya changed her world: he gave her a past, a history and so much more. This man whom she like most, considered cold and uncaring; to intimidating to care for anything or anyone but his house and status. Rukia shakes her head. She had been a fool, to scared and intimidated by his presence and power to even be herself around him; to let him see _her_ and to see _him_. She bends down and ever so softly gives him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry Ni-sama, everything will be OK. It's my turn to protect you."

She walks out quietly her heart strengthened with resolve.

Twenty minutes later Byakuya opens his eyes. He frowns at having fallen asleep. He stands and feels dizzy. Byakuya moves to sit at the edge of his door overlooking the garden. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, remembering when his grandfather taught him how to absorb spiritual pressure at will from the environment. It was about 6 months after his parents' deaths . . .

**The past . . . **

Following a tough session with the mental health counselor Byakuya had gone home in a foul mood and when Ginrei had scolded him during dinner he'd snapped. At one point he had screamed out his frustration at being physically weak and losing so much reitsu without even noticing. He'd eventually run off to his room and fallen asleep, completely spent.

The next morning Ginrei had been waiting for him outside his bedroom door. Ginrei had taken him to his private training ground and had asked Byakuya to sit in a meditative pose next to him. Byakuya had wearily done so, afraid of what would be asked of him. Ginrei then proceeded to explain how to gather and absorb spiritual pressure from one's surroundings at will rather than allowing the natural rate of absorption to take place. He had emphasized that it was not something to be done casually as to not to disrupt one's reitsu which could cause serious or permanent damage. Lastly, it was difficult and would take much time and patience to learn but, once mastered it could offer a life saving pick-me-up. Ginrei had then demonstrated the process and transferred a small sphere of spiritual pressure into his grandson.

The feeling had surprised Byakuya it had been a warm and invigorating sensation.

Byakuya had also been touched; his grandfather had given him a gift and asked for nothing in return. He had slowly stood up and swallowing all his fears had gone for broke, trusting everything he was to an adult. Taking a deep breath he had displayed his telekinetic talents in an impressive display of swirling rocks and wind.

When Byakuya finished, he had turned to Ginrei, eyes full of fear and hope.

Ginrei had hidden his startlement well and had only said lovingly

"Thank you for trusting me Byakuya."

Byakuya had hugged his grandfather tightly; tears seeping from his eyes. .

**Back to the present . . . **

Byakuya smiles feeling his grandfather's spirit within him as spirit particles dance on his skin. It had taken years but he had learned. He allows only a few particles to seep into his being. He stands and heads to Squad 6.

Arriving at his office, Byakuya feels more himself. As he steps inside he is hit with a powerful vision:

Attacks inside the Seretei; dozens wounded. Enemies coming through the wall but no alarms are going off. Why not? He sees fighting everywhere, can make out some of his men, some of the other Taicho's. He sees shinigami being slaughtered. There's smoke and fire throughout the Seretei and then shadows emerging from the smoke.

Byakuya hears someone calling to him "Taicho! Taicho, are you ok?"

Renji had moved to Byakuya a soon as he had gone down on one knee.

Byakuya ignores Renji's calls and continues to try and _see_ more. He focuses on as much as he can; the smoke of his vision causing his eyes to water and his nostrils to fill with the smell of blood. Weapons are clashing and the atmosphere grows familiarly suppressive as he walks towards where the shadows are emerging. He looks deeper into the smoke and watches as the shadows become more concrete to reveal Strigoi walking out of the smoke. His eyes are drawn through the smoke where concentrating deeply he sees large, familiar golden eyes in the background appearing like a . . . a _gate_.

Byakuya opens his eyes "Kami." he gasps.

"Taicho, you OK? what's wrong?" asks Renji noting the silver eyes.

Byakuya ignores his lightheadedness as he stands, cursing himself for not _realizing._ He squints, his silver eyes sensitive to the light.

"There's no defense against their entry into Seretei. They will come at will at least to the main areas; they know our layout . . . they have been inside somehow." Feeling his eyes return to normal he looks up as he racks his brain. Byakuya's eyes go wide as he looks at Renji and Rikichi

"Of course, the open house. They were here . . . _hidden_. They are coming soon. We must warn everyone."

Renji "How many?"

"Enough to cause devastating damage."

"Shit."

"I must go to the 1st Squad."

"I'll go with you"

"No Renji, you and Rikichi send hell butterflies to all the squads; they should double their wall defenses. Do the same with ours and send word to all the scouting troops to come back."

"How are they getting in?" asks Rikichi.

"Their leader possesses the ability to, for lack of other words 'open gates' into places he is familiar with allowing others to pass through or leading them through; I am unsure of that part."

"No way . . .!" Rikichi

"Shit!" Renji.

"Hurry Renji, Rikichi" he orders as he shunpo's to Squad 1.

**About 30 minutes later . . . **

Renji is moving troops around when he hears the announcement via kido for all Captains and Vice Captains to report in 10 minutes.

Meanwhile at Squad 11,Zaraki hears the announcement and frowns; it's still to early for Kyoraku's update.

"What now Hime?" he mutters to himself.

"Ready Kenny?" asks Yachiru as she jumps on his back.

Kenpachi grunts a reply and they shunpo to Squad 1.

**Back at Squad 1 . . . **

Byakuya is outside the meeting hall when he hears Yamamoto's announcement. It should take some time for everyone to appear as the hell butterflies should have arrived during his talk with the Commander. Yamamoto had agreed to keep as much of his "secrets" as possible but right now his greatest concern is the security of Seretei and that of his fellow shinigami. He can't help but feel responsible for the critical state of affairs.

Standing outside the meeting hall he feels a tightness in his chest as his mind replays the carnage he foresaw; it intertwines with flashbacks of his old Sensei and memories of his parents' deaths. Byakuya closes his eyes momentarily as the tightness intensifies.

Suddenly, he feels a familiar reitsu and he's grabbed and taken to another adjoining room in a burst of shunpo. Byakuya is torn between annoyance and the rising anxiety.

"Looked like you needed some privacy, Hime." says Zaraki's surprisingly concerned voice as he takes a step back from Byakuya.

Zaraki's tone of voice causes Byakuya's anxiety to rise. It'll be _his _fault if anything happens to Rukia, Renji, Yachiru . . . Zaraki . . .

Byakuya looks up, eyes a stormy violet.

"Tell me." voice gentle

"I should have seen it sooner . . . _realized_." his voice is a bit shaky. "There was blood everywhere, smoke . . . they will die because of me just like – " he stops as his chest tightens painfully; he looks down, wincing.

"Look at me Kuchiki." Byakuya takes a steadying breath and as he releases it he feels his control returning to him. he looks up as his face feels hot.

Zaraki notes the blush and vulnerability in Byakuya's gaze.

"I am sor-"

"Don't apologize" Zaraki growls out.

Byakuya shuts his mouth, takes a moment and speaks; voice steady.

"The enemy are coming soon, there is no way to stop their entry into Seretei. I feel I should have seen this sooner. Many shinigami will be hurt or killed in a bloody . . . _mess_. This . . . brought back memories."

Zaraki is silent giving Byakuya time.

"My parents died violently" he says looking directly at Zaraki.

"And you blame yourself for their deaths?"

"I did . . . once."

"And you blame yourself for what can happen cuz of these Strigoi bastards."

Byakuya's eyebrows furrow.

"It amazes me how dum ya can be sometimes, Hime."

Byakuya blinks as Zaraki continues.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even know they're coming. Noone would know they've been in the real world; where hopefully useful information will be found cuz you pointed us in the right direction. Plus, they aint' taking us by surprise now; you've given us an advantage. Now we can only fight our best, do our duty and protect what's important to us."

Byakuya regards Zaraki with penetrating eyes; his words ring true. Zaraki feels paralyzed by Hime's intense gaze. Suddenly they both feel different reitsu's gathering in the meeting hall.

"Your secrets outta the bag huh?" Zaraki breaks the silence.

"In the end, Seretai's protection is most important."

Zaraki doesn't quite agree; the more people know the more likely Seretei's enemies will find out and Byakuya will become a target for them all.

"Ready?"

Byakuya nods and they turn and walk into the meeting hall taking their places. The Vice Captains are standing a bit behind their Taicho's. Renji gives him the "look" Byakuya's come to recognize as "are you alright?" He gives Renji a raised eyebrow to which Renji rolls his eyes. Byakuya smiles inwardly and takes his place. He and Zaraki share a quick glance wherein both think to themselves "I will protect what is important to me."

Yamamoto enters and all stand at attention. The large video monitor is set up with the sound working but the video feed off-line. Yamamoto informs them Kyoraku Taicho can hear them and will soon be on-line. Yamamoto then relays the information Byakuya has gathered and glazes over how it was gathered; simply stating that Kuchiki Taicho possesses a talent from birth, which is manifesting itself and allowing him to possibly predict future events.

Byakuya feels all eyes on him. He shows no outward emotion.

Yamamoto then opens discussion for the best defense and offense of Seretei.

"Does the enemy know about Kuchiki Taicho's ability?" asks Ukitaki, concern in his voice.

"It is likely"

"How?"

Byakuya speaks "because their leader possesses similar abilities which have allowed him to detect mine."

"Abilities aside from opening gates into places he is familiar with?"

Byakuya "Hai."

Kurotsuchi "Can you 'open gates' as well, Kuchiki Taicho?"

"This meeting is not about Kuchiki Taicho." answers Yamamoto.

"I have never done so." Byakuya answers nonetheless. Yet flashes of his first fight with Hugo and then of the defensive move against Sergio in the field pass though his mind.

Soi Fon "So, this is their magic then."

Unahana "It is probable that others have called such abilites which they do not comprehend magic, as illustrated in the books Kyoraku has been studying."

Suddenly the video monitor's image clears and Kyoraku's face appears.

Nano, Ishada and Urahara are seen standing behind Kyoraku who speaks.

"It is just like Unahana Taicho says; in the real world the abilities possessed by the Strigoi along with their appearance has delegated them to the status of myths and legends; monsters with magic."

"Is there any truth to these legends?" asks Komamura.

"Unfortunately there is. We started our research attempting to find the origins of the term Strigoi and attempting to pinpoint where they were encountered here in the real world. We never found the exact term but variations in different languages in different continents; notably in eastern European folklore. Here is where we came across fantastical legends of blood eating creatures and the undead. Ishada and Nano were able to decipher the locations by using various legends as maps for references in the book found in the Kuchiki family archives. These lead us to pinpoint 2 other areas, the island of Haiti and the city of Milan in Italy. We split up to cover as much ground as possible. It was in Haiti that a legend survives amongst an old sect. Urahara, if you please."

Urahara continues "Yes, well we found a village in Haiti which continue to this day the tradition of story telling as a means of preserving history. An old villager of 102 years told us a story of when his great-grandfather was a boy. I will forward the complete story in a report but in short: following 3 nights of meteor showers a strange being appeared in the village. The villagers called this being "false-man" and refused to accept him into their company and sent him away. The false man walked into the woods. Within a few weeks the population of the village had reduced significantly due to unexplained disappearances and deaths caused by a disease."

Unahana "Disease?"

"Yes, one which caused strange fevers, hallucinations, insanity and the vomiting of blood. None of the victims recall how they became sick but all seemed to have blacked out before being found by family or friends. All had serious flesh wounds as if attacked by a mad dog. The disease would take hold instantly and the person would die painfully within hours. Needless to say, the population of the village either died or disappeared within 3 months. The entire population of the island was reduced by 40% within 9 months."

Toshiro "and they had cause to blame this false man?"

"Yes. The ill would ramble on about lights and monsters. The few who lasted longer than a few hours and were coherent identified the false-man saying they were not men at all; speaking of magical powers, inhuman speed and a strange language."

Soi Fon "Were any of these victims sexually assaulted?"

"That I cannot say, the old man had no information to offer on that subject. Yet, noone knows what happened to the disappeared."

Toshiro "Did the old man know if any opinions were formed as to what was happening during that time?"

Byakuya thinks aloud "The books, the legends were their explanation."

"Very good Kuchiki-Taicho. To this day they believe they were victims of space monsters who came to feed on their island and then left."

Zaraki "So where'd they leave to?"

Ishada chimes in "It's true this false man left the island but that he or others of his kind travelled through other countries is obvious by legends found in other lands. Plus, historical data and records indicate various cities went through sudden disseminations of their populations due to similar illnesses or unexplained disappearances. It seems they existed in the real world for at least a century."

"For what purpose?" asks Byakuya

Kyoraku "Here's where it gets worse. Nano-chan's research found that there were in fact survivors of this illness around the 1920's and 50's. These survivors were thought to be possessed by evil spirit or be insane. Some were able to move objects, some would speak in strange tounges and most were also violent."

"So they were experimenting. Possibly attempting to convert humans into Strigoi, how interesting? I wonder what method was used?" Kurotsuchi muses aloud.

"That is what we suspect. We will of course send you all the medical information we have found Kuritsuchi Taicho to see what more you can deduce."

Komamura "Were they ever successful?"

"That research is still on-going."

Byakuya "There cannot be many if they were successful, they would have been noticed surely."

"We suspect there may be a secret society living somewhere in Eastern Europe and are following some leads now."

"So we still do not know why they went there in the first place and where they are from?"

Kyoraku "All evidence points to their originating from another planet. Why they arrived in the real world we do not know but it appears they were unsuccessful in finding what they wanted, left and have now found their way to Soul Society."

"So they could be here to kill us all, to set up a home base, to try and turn some of the citizens into one of them or all or some of the above." Zaraki says sarcastically.

"Possibly all of the above. Either way, the spirit particles of Soul Society could very well be irresistible. If they succeed in turning anyone, they could very well have struck gold in Soul Society."

"F-*&^%."

"How do we stop them?" Soi Fon asks.

"At this point, sheer power may be the only way. There are no records of any kind to indicate these creatures have ever been defeated rather, they simply left."

"There has to be a reason why they left; no disrespect to the citizens of the real world but with the strength and abilities the Strigoi possess I doubt they were defeated; at least not by ordinary citizens." Byakuya states.

Ukitake "True. So if their exists a secret community we must find it and if they were defeated or driven away by any humans then we must find them as well."

Silence.

Yamamoto "Urahara, you must continue the search for this community and find out what happened. If the Strigoi are here to destroy and conquer than we will meet them as we would any other enemy of Soul Society. To that effect, Kyoraku your Lieutenant and you must return to Soul Society immediately."

"Capt. Commander, I think Nano-chan should stay here; she and Ishada have made the biggest breakthroughs with our search."

"Your Lieutenant stays but you must return."

"Hai, Commander." and the video feed ends.

Yamamoto addresses everyone "For reasons you can understand, you are _never_ to reveal to _anyone_ what you have learned today regarding your fellow shinigami. Understood?"

Unanimous "Hai, Capt. Commander."

Yamamoto continues "The enemy are coming that is certain. You have all been ordered to fortify your defenses. Take nothing for granted. Dismissed."

**After the meeting . . . **

Byakuya avoids eye contact with everyone, eager to get back to his Squad. He walks quickly outside then prepares to shunpo when Renji puts his hand on his shoulder

"Taicho, if you're gonna try to do your _thing_, and don't deny it considering you practically ran out of the meeting. Ain't it better to not use up reitsu."

Byakuya's eyebrows narrow, he had considered diving to see if this new information has provided an avenue for the future or the past.

"I assure you Renji, use of shunpo to the Squad will not tax me."

"But what you _do_, seeing stuff, _it _does Taicho. Should you even try so soon after the last time?"

"I think you should take your Lieutenant's advice, Kuchiki Taicho. But, first you must follow me."

Byakuya is about to protest but realizes it's for the best, he wants to make sure he's ready for what's coming.

"Very well, Unahana Taicho. Renji, please follow-up at the Squad, I will be there shortly."

"Hai, Taicho."

About 30 minutes later, Byakuya arrives at the 6th Squad. He joins Renji out in the fields.

"Good to go Taicho?"

"Yes Renji."

"All healed?"

"Yes Renji. Unahana Taicho assures me my spirit centers have healed. She agrees with your assessment that I not use any of my abilities until necessary."

"Good."

Byakuya gives Renji a glare which he completely ignores. Byakuya turns his attention to his men feeling a similar warmth to that when he absorbed the spirit particles. This friendship is . . . nice.

At the end of the day, everyone heads to their quarters. Byakuya heads to the mansion with his bodyguards. He enters his room and sits down to meditate; not to dive in but just to relax his mind. He's about 30 minutes into his meditation when his door bursts open and he hears simultaneously

"Taicho! Unahana warned you."

"Ni-sama!"

"Bya-kuchi, what ya doin?"

Byakuya's not sure whether he's annoyed or amused by the disruption.

He stands.

"It is what _are you doing,_ Lieutenant."

Yachiru knits her eyebrows in response, a manarism she's picked up from Byakuya.

"I was merely meditating after a tumultuous day Renji."

"Uh, uh . . . just making sure Taicho."

"And Rukia, it is good to see you. Were you calling me for a late snack?" he offers kindly.

"uh . . . Yes, Ni-sama. I think there's some tea and biscuits, I thought you might like some." she takes the out offered, elbowing Renji in the process for worrying her.

"Yay! Snack!" says Yachiru as she takes off towards the dining room.

Finally after the impromptu late snack, everyone calls it a night. Byakuya is in a much better mood as he gets to his room. He closes his screen door, noticing the dark clouds in the sky. He is asleep before his head hits the bed.

The next morning Byakuya wakes up feeling well rested. He throws on a robe and walks to the kitchen where there is a large bouquet of violet roses. He smiles assuming they are from Noel and part of him is hopeful that they are from another. Opening the ice box Byakuya pulls out a pitcher of juice and carries it over to the flowers; he sees no card. Pouring himself a glass, with a smile he reaches out and touches a violet petal. Instantly he feels like there's a vice at his throat and a pain in his chest; he cannot breathe. The glass crashes to the counter and the juice spills to the floor. Before his eyes and as he struggles to breathe the petals turn an ashy grey and some wilt while others drip dark, red blood. Pain crawls up his veins and in his mind a thundering voice goes off "You are mine!" Byakuya feels a pain like no other and as his body thrashes, he sends the flowers crashing to the floor where they brake into millions of pieces.

Byakuya wakes up in a cold sweat and with a shout from his nightmare.

The objects in his room are all over the floor. He's disoriented when within seconds, his room doors crash open and his screen doors as well. Standing in his room are Rikichi, and Renji, their zanpakuto's at the ready.

"Taicho!"

"Taicho, are you alright?" Rikichi.

Byakuya is disoriented. All can see he's sweat-soaked, pale and visibly upset.

"Taicho, what happened?" asks Renji as he looks around the room and moves closer.

Byakuya turns to get up out of bed; he stands and feels so dizzy he weaves on the floor.

Renji grabs his arm and helps him sit.

Byakuya feels physically ill.

"Rikichi, go get Unahana Taicho."

"No, no, it's not necessary."

"Taicho – "

"Just some tea should be fine."

"I'll get it." Rikichi takes off.

Byakuya rubs his forehead and temples.

"Taicho, what did you see?" voice stern.

Rikichi comes back with some tea; he gives it to Byakuya who takes a sip and hands it back.

He looks up at Renji "I did not abuse Unahana Taicho's instructions Renji. It was a nightmare; at least I think so. The room was me, there was no one here. I apologize for the disruption."

Rikichi looks at Renji and sends him a signal to find out what happened.

"I'll head back to my post. Good night Taicho, sleep well."

"Arrigato, Rikichi." Rikichi leaves.

"Taicho, something scared the hell out of you, what was it?"

Byakuya shakes his head to clear it. He gets up and suddenly feels a sense of urgency. He directs his senses out and what he sees attacks his senses and horrifies him.

Next thing he knows he's lying on his back on the floor of his bedroom and Renji and Rikichi are over him. His eyes are a bright pink and sensitive to the light in his room. He squints.

"Shit, Taicho (not able to miss the eyes) . . . what the hell's going on? You fell like a brick."

Thunder rumbles in the distance as a storm moves in. Byakuya looks towards the open screen doors.

"They're here."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The STORM - Part I**

** Before moving on I wanted to thank all my readers for being so patient with me. I appreciate all of your continued support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter . . . **

**Where we last left off . . . **

"They're here."

Byakuya's words have barely registered with Renji and Rikichi when Byakuya grabs his haori and shunpo's out the garden entrance.

Renji "Shit! Taicho!"

Renji and Rikichi go after him. To their surprise, Byakuya is standing at the gate of the Kuchiki mansion perfectly still.

"What did you see?" asks Renji.

Byakuya looks at them, eyes distant "A horrible past that wants to repeat itself."

"Where are they? You said they're here."

Byakuya in his vision of the past had somehow felt the imminent danger but, _where_ are they? Byakuya turns away and looks past the gates and closes his eyes. Faster than he ever has but with practiced caution, he awakens his dreamscape and Senbonsakura.

Byakuya finds himself in his inner dreamscape with the twilight sky and sakura petals fluttering in the wind.

"Master, are you alright?" Senbonsakura is before him.

"Yes, Senbonsakura but we must pinpoint the attacks somehow; I can feel they are coming, this feeling grows stronger every second."

"This may weaken you Master."

Byakuya looks at Senbonsakura, eyes a serious grey.

"Senbonsakura, I cannot put into words what occurred a few minutes ago; much of it was feelings, some actual images. The Strigoi are planning on repeating their actions. It cannot be allowed to happen in Soul Society or anywhere else _ever _again."

Senbonsakura is worried, he felt Byakuya's pain before but he knows his Master well. Byakuya has put a lot of time into familiarizing himself with his abilities and in melding them with his zanpakuto; now has come the time to put all their practice to the test.

"I am with you Master."

In seconds, Senbonsakura's form disappears and the inner dreamscape begins to shimmer. Byakuya calls forth his zanpakuto and dreamscape abilities and he can feel them unite effortlessly. Suddenly around Byakuya rise bright pink waves in a silent salute much like his bankai swords. Then the waves crash out away from him with a thundering force. As the waves crash they turn a sparkling silver and the silver foam of the waves instead of flowing outwards, flows towards Byakuya. As the silver foam touches him Byakuya looks to the future.

Renji just asked his Taicho where the Strigoi are when suddenly he feels a stillness in the atmosphere he's never felt before. What the hell is this? Is this the enemy?

"Renji, it's Taicho. It's coming from him."

Renji looks at Byakuya who's still looking away from them. He turns Byakuya and sees his eyes are completely silver. Renji lets go of him quickly, afraid to hurt him somehow.

"What's happening Renji?"

"He's trying to answer my question."

"What? . . . How?"

"Kid, I can't explain. Just trust me and be ready for anything when Taicho comes out of this."

"Hai."

About a minute later, Byakuya's eyes close and when they reopen they are back to normal.

"Taicho – "

Byakuya cuts Renji off and turns to Rikichi.

"Go to the second squad immediately. Inform SoiFon Taicho that the 4th squad is one of the primary targets, her men will be needed."

Rikichi leaves.

Byakuya then turns to the two other bodyguards

"Send hell butterflies to all the Taicho's regarding the 4th Squad. The other primary target is the 12th Squad. Attacks will be coming from the north and west-facing walls as well. These are meant to be distractions but will be vicious and capable of great carnage. Also inform all squads that the enemies experiment appears to have succeeded. Go, as time is running out."

"Hai, Taicho!" The bodyguards leave.

"Should we go to the 4th or 12th ?" asks Renji.

"No. We go to our Squad and meet the enemy outside the west-facing wall."

Renji "Outside?"

Byakuya turns to Renji. "If we can catch them outside we may prevent devastating losses. The problem lies in that I do not know how many of these Strigoi possess the talent to open these 'gates' or if any of them can transport straight into Soul Society. I only saw these two coordinates clearly. Also, I do not know how my information will be received." He shakes his head. "Let's go."

They shunpo to their Squad.

Everything has happened quickly. Byakuya, Renji and various 6th squad members arrive at the west wall when Renji speaks

"The Capt. Commander said you were to stay _inside_ the walls."

"Renji – "

"Taicho" an edge in Renji's voice.

Byakuya turns to Renji.

"Renji, it is my duty to protect soul society and to protect my Squad, I cannot do that from inside these walls. Not when there will be at minimum a dozen enemies not counting at least 3 Strigoi attempting to breach our walls." Renji blinks at the specificity of the attack. He also knows Byakuya is correct but doesn't like it one bit. They step outside the wall.

"You said the experiments succeeded and a dozen enemies not counting the Strigoi. How's that possible?" queries Renji softly.

"I do not know. I can only guess that the heads of the districts lied about the number of the disappeared and where the disappearances have taken place. The villagers are probably to frightened to speak the truth."

Renji thinks this over "So the top dogs are saving their own skins."

Byakuya nods.

"F*&^ing bastards."

Rikichi arrives "Soi Fon Taicho is on her way to the 4th."

Byakuya nods and looks out into the clearing and announces to all.

"There will be citizens of the districts with the Strigoi. Treat them as enemies."

"Hai, Taicho."

"You said the experiments worked?" asks Renji.

"There was something strange about some of the citizens, I cannot say what or how." He looks at Renji; his eyes for one second filled with worry before they return to their unreadable selves and turn towards the open space. Renji suddenly wonders what his Taicho must be feeling, thinking, . . . what these visions are doing to him both physically and mentally. Renji goes to say something reassuring when before them they see a hazy sheen and out of nowhere there appear 3 Strigoi with at least 15 citizens who are clearly _not_ regular citizens anymore.

**Meanwhile outside at the north-facing wall . . . **

Toshiro had volunteered his Squad to investigate the north facing-wall without hesitation upon hearing Byakuya's message. Matsumoto some of his men and he are hiding when a hazy sheen is observed and a combination of Strigoi and what looks to be citizens appear and start creeping towards the wall.

"The citizens Taicho?" Matsumoto asks softly.

"They are with the enemy. Keep your guard up."

"Hai!"

Toshiro signals his men and they attack.

**A significant distance from Seretei . . . **

Hugo and Gabriel open their eyes.

"I have never gotten used to that." comments Hugo.

Gabriel looks over at him "Has it weakened you, brother?"

"No, I'll be able to do my part alone when necessary."

Larik joins them "Everyone is waiting for your order, Gabriel." Behind Larik is a tan skinned, dark haired Strigoi named Alejo.

Gabriel "The two groups transported will place the Seretei on alert. Now I will transport the smaller groups within the walls. Hugo you will lead the attack on the 1st Squad.

Do not confront their Captain, join Larik as soon as you can."

Gabriel turns to Larik and Alejo "An attack on the 1st squad is a necessary show of force; the attack on the 4th and 12th squads are vital as we cannot afford to have the shinigami medics and scientists ruin our plans. Burn them to the ground."

"Understood." Both respond.

"Go then to your positions, the way will be open in minutes."

They leave and Gabriel calls upon centuries of practice and opens the way for his men. As he does so his golden eyes glow with energy.

**Back at the west-facing wall . . . **

There is an all out confrontation taking place as Squad 6's men surprise the enemy. As some swords clash and other hit their target, Byakuya notes how the citizens no longer resemble themselves: they resemble the Strigoi in that they are taller and more muscular. Yet, their skin is ashen and looks to tight for their bodies causing them to look gruesome with bulging eyes and abnormally large mouths. They walk sluggishly but react quickly and some seem to be immune to well placed strikes while others falter and are visibly incapacitated. The number of citizens present surprises Byakuya; he's sure the city leaders lied about the number of disappeared but if these are the amounts to be present in all the attacking groups there are still _too_ many victims.

Byakuya watches as the three Strigoi use the distraction of the confrontations taking place to move swiftly from different angles towards the wall.

"Renji and Rikichi, take the one to the left; Nobu (3rd Seat) & Yukio (4th Seat) the one to the right. I will take the one in the center."

"Hai, Taicho." They move out.

Renji & Rikichi's opponent is pale with brown hair. The Strigoi is moving swiftly when Renji shunpo's straight up to him, taking a big swing with his zanpakuto. The Strigoi is startled and lets out a pained yell as Zabimaru cuts into his shoulder. He then senses someone behind him and as Rikichi's strike touches his skin, he screams in anger and exerts his suppression field causing Renji to miss his next strike and Rikichi to stumble back.

Nobu and Yukio have had almost the same experience with their opponent: a yellow skinned, brown haired Strigoi. The suppression field causing both to feel weighed down.

The 3rd Strigoi a dark, blue haired figure feels his comrades suppression fields go up but thinks he has not been noticed. He picks up his speed when suddenly he can feel only pain. As the Strigoi falls to the ground dying he sees a shinigami's back and long black hair. The shinigami does not even spare himself a second to make sure his enemy is dead; his strike was true. As the Strigoi hits the ground he can't help but wonder how the shinigami knew of their attack; more importantly he realizes Gabriel's plan has already failed.

Byakuya struck quickly with senka, not allowing a 3rd suppression field to go up. He quickly scans the battle and moves to help his Squad members against the citizens. He trusts the other 4 can handle the Strigoi. He notes some of the citizens are weakened while others seem to be strengthening. He wonders what is going on; what is the difference between the citizens.

**Back at the north-facing wall . . . **

Hitsugaya and his men are facing about 20 citizens. His men and he were able to take out about ½ the citizens in the first attack. To their surprise the remaining citizens are not only taking serious blows without consequence but also, once there is a crucial blow they appear to be regenerating.

Hitsugaya takes an enemies head and the creature does not regenerate. He orders his men to aim for the hearts and heads.

"So you're not as dumb as you look." says a monotone voice.

Toshiro is surprised to see a Strigoi inches away from him; he had not sensed him at all or seen him till now. Before Toshiro can move the Strigoi exerts a suppression field much more powerful than the one Sergio had created. Toshiro feels smothered and as his vision blurs he sees the Strigoi lift his hand. He remembers what Renji said of his encounter with Hugo; that Strigoi had rendered him immobile by channeling power through his hand.

Toshiro mentally swears and utter two syllables as the attack comes straight at him.

"Ban-kai."

**Meanwhile inside and around the Seretei . . . **

Hugo, Larik and Alejo's groups had been transported inside only to find themselves in all out battles from the start. All three are stunned to have lost the element of surprise.

Gabriel for his part remains hidden a distance away. Three bodyguards are watching him as he recuperates from his exertions unaware of the chaos taking place inside and outside the Seretei.

**At the 4****th**** Squad . . . **

Soi Fon with her men and some from the 4th are quickly defeating the citizens outside the heart of the 4th yet, she can't help but feel this is to easy; a distraction.

Larik watches as the female Taicho and the shinigami work through the citizens; he smirks as he watches, waiting for Hugo to join him.

**At the 1****st**** Squad . . . **

Hugo watches the confrontation between his group and the 1st squad noting how well they fight and noting the absence of their leader. He wonders where the old man is; does he think so little of them to not even consider them a threat therefore not present himself at the battle? Hugo's eye flicker from brown to red in annoyance and anger. Taking one last look around his eyes glow and suddenly he disappears.

**At the 4****th**** Squad . . . **

Hugo appears next to Larik, who jumps.

"I told you to stop doing that."

Hugo ignores him as he watches the battle and in particular Soi Fon.

"She's not my normal type yet she's lovely in her fierceness."

"Forget her now. Let's go."

Hugo turns blood red eyes on Larik, his breathing getting heavy.

"Stay focused Hugo, have her when we are done. There are more shinigami waiting for you past these defenses." Larik waves over about 6 of their men.

Hugo half growls and as his eyes emit a glow he says, "Let's go then."

Suddenly the small group of eight disappear in a haze.

**Back at the west facing wall . . . **

Byakuya is busy dispatching various civilians when he yells for his men to shield themselves and immediately raises a kido barrier surrounding as many of his men as he can and himself. Suddenly there's a huge fallout of power as Nobu and Yukio (3rd and 4th seats) dispatch their opponent. Yukio's reitsu rushes outwards as the Strigoi's suppression field disintegrates and its' power is released uncontrollably behind Yukio's.

**At the same time . . . **

Renji and Rikichi's fight is a brutal one as the Strigoi's suppression field is as strong as Hugo's and his abilities include creating illusions which have allowed him to get a few serious hits on Renji who is taking the lead, bringing the attacks on to himself in order to create an opening for Rikichi to strike. Renji manages to create an opening when he feels Yukio's reitsu rise dangerously.

"Shield yourself kid!" he yells but Rikichi ignores him. Renji swears, knowing his kido can't shield Rikichi.

Rikichi for his part had felt Yukio's reitsu rising before Renji but decided instantly it did not matter, he had to stop this Strigoi. Renji has taken serious wounds to provide this opening. For a split second he feels fear but he moves forward and strikes.

As Rikichi strikes he's wide open to the power unleashed by Yukio and the dying Strigoi. And as he beheads his opponent Rikichi's screams blend in with the Strigoi's and his body fills with intense pain before he blacks out.

Byakuya drops the kido barrier as Nobu shunpo's up to him with a wounded Yukio on his back.

"Can you continue?" Byakuya asks as he takes in the damage done by the blast and Nobu's ragged appearance. The blast had taken out various remaining citizens.

"Hai Taicho but Yukio here used up to much reitsu."

"I'm good Taicho, I can go on." Says Yukio getting off Nobu's back.

"Take up my position Nobu. Yukio, cover him; I will go assist Renji and Rikichi." He shunpo's away.

**Back at the north wall . . . **

Hitsugaya Toshiro is no fool, as soon as he felt the strength of the Strigoi's suppression field various scenarios raced through his head. As the Strigoi's hand rose, he'd decided. As the Strigoi's beam of energy reaches the Captain and his dragon-like bankai falls to the ground, the Strigoi can't help but snicker

"What a fool."

"Sorry to disappoint." Voice from behind.

The Strigoi's head turns in shock to see the ice dragon's sword coming straight at him.

"H-how?" are his last words before his head flies off his shoulders.

"You were to slow." Answers Toshiro. He looks down at the broken ice double he'd created. A technique he rarely used in real battle but which proved a lifesaver today.

**Back at the west facing wall . . .**

Byakuya finds Rikichi in Renji's arms.

"Shit, come on kid, come on . . ." Renji's eyes are tearing and he's filthy and wounded as he tries to send healing reitsu into Rikichi.

Byakuya quickly bends down and places his hand on Rikichi's forehead.

"He, he didn't' shield himself; he went for the kill. I couldn't cover him."

Byakuya's eyes turn a dark grey and he quickly moves Rikichi to the ground, gathers his reitsu and delivers two powerful bursts of reitsu into the young man.

"He'll be ok won't he, won't he Taicho?" Byakuya takes in Renji's battered state.

"Take him to the 4th's barracks Renji. I've sent enough healing reitsu into him to keep his deterioration at bay but he needs Unahana Taicho if he is to survive."

"Taicho, I can't leave – " protests Renji.

Byakuya cuts him off and looks directly at him, his eyes a dark grey.

"Rikichi will die if he is not seen by Unahana Taicho. He did what he felt was right, exactly what _you_ would have done." Byakuya stands.

"Nobu and Yukio?"

"Are still in the fight. Now go. Rikichi's life is in your hands."

"Hai, Taicho! I'll return quickly." Renji shunpo's away.

Byakuya joins his men and takes in the destruction caused thus far. Yukio and Nobu call him over and show him something odd. Some of the citizens are stiffening and shrinking into themselves as if to protect themselves while others are lying as they were struck down.

"The protective posture and the stiffening of some is consistent with Kurotsuchi Taicho's analyses you updated us on, Taicho." Comments Yukio.

"Yes." Byakuya bends to look more closely at the other corpse. He notes that it seems more like an empty shell than a previous animate object. A shell . . . Of course!

"These are clones." He whispers.

"Taicho?"

"Yes, it explains the number of citizens present. They've not only changed the citizens but they have been cloning them. Unsuccessfully from what it seems."

"Yet well enough to cause serious damage, Taicho." Comments Nobu.

"Yes. Keep one of these clones for the 12th. Burn the rest at once, we do not want the enemy being revived by any means."

"Hai Taicho." Yukio and Nobu set about carrying out the orders.

As Byakuya goes to stand he has a vision that comes and goes quickly making him feel nauseous. He takes a deep breath and stands; blinking to get rid of the silver eyes and in hopes of the dizziness he feels going away. He saw many more citizens and Strigoi arriving in minutes, this time by land.

Byakuya acts quickly and for the first time that day releases his bankai.

"Senbonsakura Kageyoshi;" when the majestic swords rise from the ground in senkei and directly in the area where the first group appeared he commands Senbonsakura into gokei and calls out to his men.

"Prepare and stand strong! The second wave is coming!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - The STORM Part II **

Within seconds the enemy break into the clearing. Upon seeing Byakuya's senkei one of the Strigoi lets out an inhuman yell in signal to his comrades. The civilians pick up speed and run towards the barrier and the other two Strigoi grab lances from their back and launch them towards Senbonsakura.

As senkei withstands the first attack, Byakuya feels a strain and hears a voice.

"Master, you should not have exerted yourself on the boy."

"I am fine, Senbonsakura. Rikichi would have died without - " He quiets, feeling a familiar reitsu.

"Master, are you alright?

"Reinforcements are coming. We must hold a bit longer."

"Hai, Master." Senbonsakura says with determination despite his worry knowing Byakuya weakened himself saving Rikichi's life.

As a second round of attacks hit senkei, Byakuya feels a strain.

"Miss me Princess?"

Byakuya glances at Zaraki who is taking in the sword barrier.

"Never saw this side of ya before. How longs it gonna hold?"

"Not long. It is not meant to be a shield therefore its duration under assaults of this magnitude is limited."

"How many of these bastards are there, Kuchiki Taicho?" asks Ikakku.

"At least a dozen citizens; 2 or 3 Strigoi. Are the enemy inside?"

Zaraki answers. "Yeah, not sure how many. Took out a few on our way here. Mayuri and Retsu are getting hit. 10th's at the other wall. Ukitaki's Squad is on its way there."

Byakuya thinks of Rukia.

"Where's Renji?" asks Ikkaku.

Nobu answers. "He's taken Rikichi to the 4th. Kid was badly injured defeating a Strigoi."

Ikkaku nods, face grim.

"Prepare yourselves." announces Byakuya.

Zaraki yells out to all "Don't let one of these bastards even touch that wall!"

All respond "Hai!"

Byakuya's senkei scatters and screams are heard as some citizens perish in the petals; the rest charge the shinigami releasing attacks all around.

"One with the crazy hairdo's mine." Announces Zaraki and takes off followed by Ikkaku.

Byakuya for a second wonders if any of the enemy said the same thing about Zaraki.

"We'll go right Taicho." Nobu and Yukio move towards another of the Strigoi accompanied by three Squad 11 men.

Looks like his opponent has been chosen for him. Byakuya shunpo's to the left.

**Back at the 4****th**** . . . **

Soi Fon, her men and some from the 4th have dealt with the enemy and are doing clean up when there's a deep rumbling that shakes the ground.

"What the - - -?" she voices. Suddenly there's a deafening explosion from deep in the 4th.

"Everyone, get down!" she orders and hits the ground as the explosion is followed by a wave of heat, debris and smoke.

After the smoke settles she looks at the devastation around her. She splits everyone into groups with tasks to take care of the wounded, put out fires and finish clean-up. She then orders some of her men to follow her deeper into the 4th; she's sure the enemy has opened a "gate" she only hopes they are not too late.

**A bit earlier within the 4****th**** . . . **

Reniji gets Rikichi to the 4th where he's placed on a gurney. Isane runs a scan and turns to the two shinigami carrying the gurney.

"Eiko and Hitomi, follow me. Renji you to."

They move quickly through the medical building and find themselves in a large room. Unahana Taicho is at the center. Isane quickly updates her on Rikichi's state as Unahana scans Rikichi. She turns to her assistant

"Take him into room 1. Prepare him for reitsu transfer."

"Reitsu transfer?" asks Renji.

"Rikichi has absorbed too much foreign reitsu. He is not strong enough to fight off its damaging effects. Kuchiki Taicho's kido-induced reitsu has halted further deterioration. But he will not heal till the foreign rietsu is siphoned out allowing his own reitsu to rebuild and naturally heal his injured body."

"He'll recover then?"

"Reitsu transfer taxes ones body but Rikichi is young and strong. I see no reason why he should not recover 100%. Now excuse me in order to start the reitsu transfer."

Renji breaths a deep sigh of relief. "Thank kami."

"He'll be fine Renji. Rikichi's gotten stronger since I last saw him. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't."

Renji looks back down the hall then says

"Keep me posted Isane, gotta head back to Taicho."

"Of course, I'll walk you out." As they walk out onto the grounds of the medical building

"Any word on the other squ – "

Renji's question is cut off by an earth-shattering explosion that throws them both to the ground. The aftershock breaks windows, brings down a wall, creates small fires and; creates a huge cloud of ash and debris.

"What the hell?"

"The enemies breached the inner walls" answers Isane as she gets up.

Hitomi runs out "All ok inside. Unahana Taicho is conducting the reitsu transfer."

Isane "Get Team 1 hear, now! We have to go to the inner gate."

"Hai!"

"I'll go with you."

"Renji, you have to get back to Kuchiki Taicho."

"He told me Rikichi's life is in my hands. That means making sure no one get in the way of his treatment." Isane nods gravely.

Hitomi and 6 others appear. Isane gets to business.

"Hitomi, stay here and carry out an evacuation; get as many patients to safety as you can. The enemy is targeting this building."

Isane looks at Renji "Ready?"

"Ready."

"I'm going with you as well." They turn to see Yumichika on the steps.

You're still injur – "

Yumichika cuts Isane off "I'm as good as new, possibly better." He gives her a bright smile as he caresses his eyebrow feather. "Besides, I have a bone to pick with these _hideous _creatures."

"Let's go then."

They all take off to the inner gate.

**Back at the west facing wall . . . **

Zaraki, Nobu and Yukio have taken their fights a distance away; not wishing to further injure their fellow shinigami. Ikkaku is busy keeping the citizens who'd have followed after Zaraki at bay.

**Outside Seretai . . . **

Gabriel is seething under his calm exterior and rethinking the plan of attack. Hugo had sent back one of his men to report on the progress . . . not good. The advantage of a surprise attack was lost, many civilians are being slaughtered and everyone is engaged in battle. These shinigami are proving a greater challenge than he had expected. He decides to create as much loss and damage to the 4th and 12th Squads as possible. It's still too early to retreat. Plus, he'd received news that the 6th Squad taicho was at the west-facing wall.

Gabriel ½ growls in frustration; he cannot go into battle as transporting the others took more out of him then he had foreseen. Yet, the raven beauty is so close. He closes his eyes and reaches out telepathically towards the west-facing wall.

**At the west-facing wall . . . **

Byakuya concentrates solely on the Strigoi before him: a tall, pale, blue-haired creature who has not stopped sending powerful explosives his way.

The Strigoi for his part is bored; he'd heard from Larik about this shinigami but so far he isn't impressed. The shinigami is barely dodging his attacks. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by Gabriel's voice in his head. When the communication is over, he smiles.

Byakuya continues to pretend he's just barely dodging when the Strigoi smiles at him in a disturbing manner. Byakuya takes it as a sign and shunpo's at his actual speed he strikes head on. As Senbonsakura makes contact with the Strigoi's neck Byakuya's senses go off: Fake. Decoy. Explosion. Danger.

On pure instinct Byakuya's dreamscape creates his fluorescent cage around himself and he disappears for a few seconds allowing the cage to absorb most of the explosion that follows. When he reappears the aftershock of the explosion causes his hair to whip around in the wind. As the smoke clears Byakuya looks at the remains of the fake Strigoi . . . limbs charred and scattered like a gruesome mannequin.

"That explosion should've killed you, at least taken a limb or two!" says the angered Strigoi standing far to his right. "How'd you come out without a scratch?"

Byakuya notes the Strigoi had not seen his disappearing act.

"You create toys to fight for you. That is a cowardly talent."

"Toys? Toys!" seethes the Strigoi. "That wasn't a toy, that was one of my best _creations_, so life-like it had you fooled."

"It was not the toy from the beginning, you placed it in your stead at the very end."

"Stop calling it a toy! And yeah, I replaced myself with my creation. Let's call it my survival instinct." The Strigoi opens his trench coat to reveal 3 small puppet-like figures hanging from inside the lining.

Byakuya's eyes narrow. Somehow the Strigoi enlarges these puppets and replaces himself with it? How odd.

"What else do these _puppets_ do?"

"Puppets! You wish they were so simple."

Byakuya says nothing.

"Getting scared Captain?"

"It appears there is a limit to this survival instinct." Referring to the number of puppets.

"Please! _No one's_ ever pushed me to my limit." he replies and attacks; angered at Byakuya's words. Baykuya's sword clashes with the Strigoi's weapon: a long, wooden club. They trade fierce blows when the Strigoi counters by ejecting wooden splinters from the club straight into Byakuya's face. Byakuya shunpo's back, the splinters land on the ground a few feet away and dissolve with a sizzle. Acid!

Byakuya moves forward and releases a lightening-rod kido along with a binding-rope kido. The Strigoi releases his acid splinters aiming at Byakuya while jumping back and dodging the rods. He's not quick enough and two rods find their mark: one slashes his left arm, another cuts into his right leg. The Strigoi curses in pain as he loses his footing. He then scrambles back as the kido-rope coils around his left leg. The Strigoi looks to his splinters and is alarmed to see the shinigami is not dodging them rather moving forwards. Stunned and injured the Strigoi prepares to take his true form.

As he moves forward Byakuya trusts himself and all his combined abilities completely for the first time in battle. He quickly builds his cage, which withstands the splinters, and then he _moves _with it disappearing from the Strigoi's line of sight; splinters passing through air. The Strigoi is confused and looks around him. Byakuya reappears right in front of him.

"What the hell!?" utters the Strigoi. . . too late. Byakuya strikes down its left side, slicing him in two; but as the Strigoi hits the ground it disappears, nothing left but a pile of clothing.

Byakuya quickly bends down and opens the Strigoi's coat; the three puppets are gone.

He disposes of the remains with a fire kido. He looks into the woods and stands knowing the fight is far from over. He wonders what he'll be facing next, sensing something in the trees.

**He doesn't have long to wait . . . **

Out of the forest walk out three Strigoi: all composed of both wood and flesh but with different patterns and shades of blue hair. All three are wearing similar outfits.

"Very good Captain. I can count with one hand the people who have ever taken out our brother Eloy so quickly." Says the one to the right.

"He did not take me out, Leo."

"Yes he did little brother, yes he did." says the one in the middle who then directs himself to Byakuya.

"I am Oli, that's Leo and you've already met Eloy."

"So you were with your sibling all along, in the toys."

"It really _is_ annoying when you call them, "us," toys. But, YES. And just now you simply sliced through a vessel. When Eloy knew he'd been beaten he wasted no time in returning to his true self."

"True self?"

"Yes. Those small vassals are us, part of us and this is "us," in our true form."

"You do not all possess these vessels."

"All the Strigoi . . . no. _Our_ family does."

"You cannot exist without them?"

"Much like you cannot exist without your zanpakutou." States Oli.

Byakuya says nothing. In truth shinigami can exist without their zanpakutou but to lose one's zanpakutou is to lose part of ones self.

"Eloy got the shortest straw so he faced you alone; we were hoping to sit this one out." Chimes in Leo.

"Stop glaring Eloy."

"He did some weird vanishing act. We weren't told he could do that." replies Eloy.

Byakuya watches as all three talk about him as if he's not there.

"Well now we know. Won't matter anyways, we can take him brothers." says Leo.

All three look at him intensely.

"We'll have him in Gabriel's hands in no time." announces Oli with an evil smile.

"Who is Gabriel?"

All three look at him like he has two heads.

"Are you that clueless? Gabriel! Our leader and soon yours also." replies Leo.

"Why is this Gabriel interested in me?"

"Can't say I know or really care." Leo replies casually.

"You are not here only for me. Why are the Strigoi here, what is it you _want_?"

"Why? Want? Because it's what we do, what we _are_. We are a warrior race, we live for the battle, the conquest." replies Oli fiercely, proudly.

"So you fight mindlessly, without purpose." states Byakuya in his emotionless tone.

"Mindless!" Eloy rages indignantly. "We're here to take this land as ours. It'll help us grow strong and take back what -"

"Eloy!" warns Oli. Eloy quiets. There's a moment of intense silence.

"I'm bored" announces Leo and he suddenly attacks.

"Patience was never his strong point." comments Oli to Eloy as they watch Byakuya block Leo's strike.

Byakuya is surprised by the brute strength of his opponent. Leo's weapon is a wooden staff. As they trade blows Byakuya senses movement on either side of him. He quickly disengages Leo and sends a kido fire spell out around him from his palm causing all three Strigoi to jump back. Perhaps they fear fire?

No such luck as Oli comes through the fire at full force attacking with his weapon, which looks like a wooden machete.

As Oli attacks from the front, Leo and Eloy move in from the sides but Byakuya is fast and he trades blows with all three before putting some distance between them. They are all physically powerful; Eloy's strength has increased in his true form. Byakuya cannot hope to wear all three down. The brothers stand together watching him.

As they watch him, Byakuya recites a spell in his mind and sends what appears to be a wall of light towards the Strigoi. As the wall is ½ way to the brothers it splits into a dozen light blue, sparkling energy beams (like fireworks) forcing the brothers to split up. As the energy beams make contact with something they split again and flare out. They are made to only cause injury to the intended targets, in this case the brothers.

As the Strigoi separate Byakuya attacks the leader, Oli who is stunned by Byakuya's speed. Oli can't dodge the energy beams and Byakuya's strikes thus, receives serious injuries. As Senbonsakura comes down for a fatal blow, Oli lets out an inhuman yell and stops Senbonsakura with his _hand_.

Oli looks at Byakuya, his eyes red.

"Shit" is Baykuya's first thought but he notices that Senbonsakura is slowly penetrating Oli's hand.

Oli acted on pure animal, survival instinct. He needed to stop the zanpakutou long enough to counter attack. Oli sees his brothers still dodging the dam fireworks. Oli quickly builds his suppression field within himself to direct it and immobilize the shinigami before his hand burns off.

Eloy and Leo need to get to Oli. They need to stop the dam fireworks that keep coming at them from all directions. They've already tasted their sting; cuts into their limbs, deep enough to cut through their wooden layer. A direct hit could be fatal.

Eloy is dodging when he hears Leo curse. He looks over to see Leo has been hit in the thigh, there's blood seeping from the wound. Eloy needs to act now; he raises his suppression field thinking it is also bound to weaken the shinigami and give Oli time for his counter attack. Leo feels his brothers' intentions and raises his suppression field as well.

Byakuya feels a suppression field build up _around_ him but not from Oli; it's the other two and the combined fields are like nothing he has felt before; his chest compresses, his chest burns, his hands sting of numbness.

Byakuya sees the movement in Oli's free hand and knows what's coming.

Oli's hand is in excruciating pain but, he won't let this shinigami get the better of him. Holding tighter to the zanpakutou, he releases his attack.

"Gotcha."

But to Oli's disbelief Senbonsakura disappears from his grip and as he falls forward Senbonsakura disappears into the ground.

Oli's suppression field clashes with the full force of bankai.


End file.
